


Chemical

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dumb Gay Boys Are Bad At Communicating, Embarrassed Ignis Scientia, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Ignis Calls People Darling Headcanon, Ignis Gets Clumsy, Kinda sorta maybe, M/M, No Beta, Prompto likes it, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, communication is important, not actually unrequited crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Ignis develops a crush. It makes him not very Ignis-like at the most inopportune times.“I just,” to Ignis' great surprise Gladio laughs, “There’s probably an easier way to say ‘I like your butt’ than stabbing him in the lung.”Alternatively: a year or so in the life of one desperately smitten Ignis Scientia.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 62
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with posting FFXV fanfic for a long time and I actually finished this so I'm posting it before I lose my nerve. Enjoy!
> 
> Could be pre-canon, could also be a no-war AU. Whichever you prefer.

Ignis has had crushes before.

That Scribe from Tenebrae when he was fifteen, the one Glaive that can warp even better than Noct can and those Gods forsaken few weeks when he’d been infatuated with his tailor of all people. 

Ignis has had dalliances too, his service to Noct and the Crown hasn’t rendered him _completely_ chaste. But nothing that matters. 

Nothing like this. 

Prompto passes him the empty casserole dish and then put his hand onto Ignis forearm. His shirtsleeves are rolled up to stop them getting wet and Ignis has the absent thought that it might be the first time their bare skin has ever touched. 

“Thanks for dinner, Iggy,” Prompto says and Ignis turns to him just to see his smile push wide enough to crinkle the corner of his blue _blue_ eyes. 

Ignis’ hands fumble and he drops the dish, sending a cascade of water up and over, drenching Prompto’s stomach and thighs. 

There’s a beat of silence and then Prompto breaks into peals of laughter, even as Ignis begins to apologise. 

“I’m so sorry, Prompto. I'm _sorry_ , here, let me -”

Ignis grasps for a clean, dry cloth and fold it in half pressing it firmly against the damp fabric clinging to Prompto’s firm stomach. The intimacy of the gesture catches up with him and he feels his face grow hot. He should let got but then Prompto will be left sopping wet and it’ll make it too obvious that he -

Prompto’s laugh dies down and he shakes off his wet arm and reaches to take the towel from Ignis’ hand. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto assures him, still smiling, “Hey, Noct,” he calls without looking away from Ignis’ face. Ignis’ hands hover, wanting to help, but unsure what to do without actively wiping down Prompto’s thighs or some other nonsense. 

The noise of Noct’s latest console platformer pauses and Noctis responds, graceful as ever, “Huh?”

Prompto touches Ignis’ forearm again as he steps around him to show Noctis his front. 

“Can I borrow some clothes, Dude? Iggy tsunami’d me.”

“Huh,” Noctis says again in a wildly different tone but Ignis drowns it out with his own apology. 

“I’m so sorry Prompto, I’ll wash them -”

“Igs,” Prompto says, cutting him off, “It’s cool. No biggie.”

Noctis laughs, just a little and he waves Prompto towards his bedroom. 

“Take anything you like,” Noctis tells his friend, “But then you have to come help with this ridiculous sewer level.” 

“Sweet deal,” Prompto says shooting a quick finger gun at Noct and trotting away. 

When the door has clicked closed Noctis turns a little to be facing Ignis full on. Their eyes meet and Noctis raises one eyebrow slowly, laughing softly. 

“What?” Ignis demands, just shy of snapping. 

“Nothing,” Noctis says lightly turning back to his game, “Nothing at all.”

\- - -

Ignis manages to rouse Noctis fairly early considering it’s a Saturday, Noct’s self assigned day of rest after a week of school and training and council reports. 

Noctis yawns, cutting it off by shoving the last bite of his pre-breakfast muffin into his mouth. The sweet smell of the muffins were, in fact, what had successfully pulled the prince from the comfort of his room. 

“Blah, blah, blah,” Noct mutters flipping a page, “What happened to the nice little summaries you used to write for me?”

Ignis buries his smile in his coffee. 

“This _is_ a summary, would be that you’d attended the entire meeting itself,” Ignis teases and Noctis groans. 

The door to Noct’s apartment opens noisily and Prompto stumbles through red-faced, excited and dewy with perspiration.

Ignis swallows. It must be loud, because Noct glances at him sideways.

“Good morning!” Prompto greets brightly, all but skipping forward with a literal spring in his step despite his early morning excursion.

Ignis has no chance of hiding his smile this time. 

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis greets for the two of them because Noctis is busy yawning again. 

While Prompto finishes his approach Ignis turns to start gathering the ingredients necessary to put together a hearty breakfast for three. The boys have a _busy_ gaming schedule ahead of them today after all. 

He’s missed something while he’s in the fridge as Prompto is giggling to himself and Noct is scowling when he turns around, reaching out to halfheartedly kick Prompto in the leg. Prompto side steps the assault easily then slings and arm over Noct’s shoulder to hold him still while he ruffles his hair. 

“Ugh,” Noctis groans, shoving him away, “You’re gross _and_ unusually chipper this morning, I hate you.”

Prompto only laughs more but Ignis is scandalised. 

“Noctis,” he scolds, starting to chop mushrooms for his and Prompto’s breakfasts. 

“It’s okay Iggy, he can’t bring me down today. _I_ took four second off my pace for ten miles this morning.”

“Congratulations,” Ignis says over the sound of Noctis’ fake gagging. 

“I _am_ kinda gross though,” Prompto admits sounding a touch self-conscious. 

Ignis looks up, to assure Prompto that he could never be gross, but falters when he sees that Prompto has lifted the front of his shirt to dab away some of the perspiration at his throat displaying the flat, smooth muscles of his lower abdomen. 

They tense and flex with Prompto’s gasp. 

“Iggy!”

Ignis’ finger hurts and he looks down to see blood blooming across the chopping board. 

Noctis stands, the stool scraping back noisily. 

“Did you just - Specs did you just cut yourself?”

\- - -

Prompto’s so smooth beneath him, all clean lines and strong pale bare limbs that he keeps wrapping around Ignis every time he ducks in close enough. 

“You feel so good,” the blond pants, arching up underneath him with a moan. 

Ignis moves harder, presses deeper and Prompto cries out, digging his fingernails into Ignis’ hips.

“Prompto,” Ignis moans, “I want -”

The alarm blares loudly and Ignis reaches out to turn it off more forcefully than he would normally. 

He’s lying on his front, alone of course, hips pushing desperately into his mattress. Ignis presses his face into his pillow and groans. He’s still hard, painfully so, pulsing beneath his pyjamas. 

What happens next is unavoidable.

Sometimes he can get rid of it with a brisk cold shower and iron will but today he's helpless to stop himself from bracing against the tiled wall and trying to think of something, anything other than freckles and blue eyes as he works himself up and over underneath the warm spray of his shower. 

\- - -

The drive to Prompto’s house is short but there’s still plenty of time for Noctis to drop off in his seat before Ignis even pulls the car into the always empty driveway and cut the engine.

“I’ll get the pipsqueak,” Gladio says laughing a little, “Unless you’re desperate for twelve second of privacy.”

Ignis tightens his hands on the steering wheel. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ignis says formally. 

“Uh huh,” Gladio says sarcastically. 

-

It’s unusually bright for September, the sun beating down but a breeze keeping the temperature from becoming unbearable. 

Ignis bought a thermos of hot coffee with him but he's sucking down chilled Ebony in it’s place. 

Ignis _has_ shed his blazer though and rolled up his shirt sleeves to enjoy the warmth properly; nothing next to Gladio who is now brazenly without even his tank top as he sits reading a trashy romance novel in a camp chair beside Noct, encouraging and teasing the Prince in equal measure as he reels in a catch or fails to do so.

The pond is secluded enough that Ignis can almost imagine they're outside the wall. A copse of trees shelters them from the noise of the road, a pebbled bank gives way to a small but attractive meadow still blooming colourfully in the mildness of early autumn. Unfortunately the incessant pinging of work emails to his phone truly prevents him from imagining the seclusion but the early autumn sunlight and company is pleasant enough. 

Prompto’s been fluttering in and out of view all morning, content to intermittently chase perfect pictures and entertain Noct when he's needed. A while ago he’d shed his hoodie on the chair Gladio had put out for him and stopped by Ignis to give him a good natured scolding for actually working on his phone before disappearing into the meadow trying to stealthily chase a brightly coloured bird with his camera. 

Ignis can sort of see him now, crouching low, bright hair lit up by the sun. He seems content so Ignis is happy to leave him be for now, wondering idly if he should start putting together the sandwiches he prepped this morning. Setting aside his own book Ignis stretches and wanders over towards the small fishing platform in time to see Noct snatch up his rod as a fish takes the bait. 

“We’re gonna fish this place dry,” Gladio comments and Noctis reels. 

It wouldn’t even be true were Noctis not returning most of the fish he catches, but its a very Gladio thing to say; encouraging without being too sincere. A few sizeable specimen are coming home for Ignis to cook up for dinner tonight. 

“Good job, Noct,” Ignis praises as he holds up a very pretty but completely inedible species of bluegill. 

Noctis turns to him to gift him a smile, perhaps a little bashful before unhooking his prize and carefully releasing it back into the pond. 

“What’s up, Iggy?” Noct asks him when he straightens back up. 

“I was just coming over to see if you were getting hungry.”

Gladio shrugs, “I can always eat.”

“Of course,” Ignis says dryly, “Noct?”

“I’m ready for lunch, yeah. Shall I go get Prom?”

Noctis hops up onto his tip toes to try and look for his friend but rocks back with a small frown when he doesn’t spot him. Ignis turns to look too but Prompto seems to have vanished into the taller grass. 

“I’ll get him,” Gladio says tossing aside his book with little care, “You help Iggy with lunch, Noct.”

“I guess,” Noctis agrees so wearily you might have thought he’d been asked to attend a twelve hour lecture on amphibian biology instead. 

Noct washes up with some fresh water then begins to butter bread a little haphazardly following Ignis instruction. 

“Prompto!” Ignis hears Gladio yell prompting the frightened squawk of birds taking flight. 

Quieter from further away sounds, “What did you do _that_ for?” in Prompto’s whine followed by Gladio’s hearty laugh. 

Ignis attention is caught a few minutes later to the sound of their footsteps to see them walking side by side, Gladio cradling one of Prompto’s lean arms in his large hands and prodding at his shoulder. 

“I didn’t notice until you mentioned it but now it _hurts_ ,” Prompto says. 

Ignis stares, taking in the shape of Prompto’s arms, the biceps slim but with obvious muscle, the signature wristband at the end, the adorable smattering of freckles that concentrates on the shoulder and spreads down like constellations. 

The redness. 

Ignis look up at Prompto’s face to see an unfamiliar redness across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, deeper than his frequent embarrassed flush. 

“Only you,” Gladio says but the tease is soft. 

“Ouch,” Noct says leaning over to poke at Prompto’s arm himself. The skin goes ghost white under his finger for a brief moment and returns to scarlet quickly when he releases it. 

Prompto slaps at his hand, “Dude.”

“It’s September,” Noctis says quietly sounding awestruck. 

“Come here,” Ignis says, “I have some sunscreen in the bag -” 

“Always prepared,” chimes Gladio. 

“- and we’ll apply some aloe vera when we get back to Noct’s.”

Prompto puts on a pout as he comes closer but Ignis knows him well enough to know that its mostly exaggerated. 

Ignis pulls the bottle from the bag containing their ‘just in case’ supplies - a spare set of clothes suitable for either Prompto or Noctis, a full sized first aid kit, folding umbrellas, bug spray and the now _very much_ needed sun screen.

Ignis removes his gloves, “Do you want some assistance?” he asks. 

Prompto bops his head in affirmation then reaches up to touch his fingertips to his cheeks, “It’s warm,” he says like he was expecting different. 

Prompto accepts a generous handful of the lotion, spreading it over his arms allowing Ignis to gently hold his chin with his thumb and forefinger while he applies it to his face, taking extra care across the apple of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose where the damage is worst. 

“Tickles,” Prompto says and his eyelids flutter, long and pale over his cheeks. 

When he sighs his breath wafts warm over Ignis’ fingers and he lets go quickly, reaching blindly for something - anything - on the camp table to distract himself but only managing to successfully knock over his completely full can of Ebony. 

“Oops,” Prompto laughs and reaches quickly to right it before it can to spread as far as the bread.

Ignis’ face feels hot and judging from Gladio’s laugh and Noct’s smirk no one will believe him if he tries to blame the sun for that too. 

-

It takes some wheedling but between the three of them they convince Prompto into a cool shower, the slightly too late sunscreen and an afternoon in the shade - enjoyable, for Ignis at least, being introduced to a cooking based mobile game - not quite saving Prompto from further burning. 

Ignis is cooking the fish and resolutely not staring at where Gladio is now rubbing copious amount of aloe across the back of shirtless Prompto’s neck and shoulders. Noct stands in front of him watching Prompto spread it across his face himself. 

Prompto came out of the bathroom with his wristband back in place, intriguing as ever, if not completely unsurprising. Ignis had asked Noct about it once and promptly been told to never ask about it again. Noctis said he didn’t know himself but he’d asked at the start of their friendship and it had made Prompto skittish for days. 

“More on your nose,” Noct says. 

Ignis risks a glance up just in time to see Gladio step to the side revealing the tantalising dip at the base of Prompto’s spine above the slightly too large waistband of Noct’s borrowed sweatpants. 

Prompto has freckles _everywhere_. As Ignis draws his eyes up Prompto’s spine they increase in frequency, sparse dots turning into bright little clusters at his shoulder blades, vibrant even under the deep redness burned there today. Ignis already knew this theoretically, he’s even already seen his arms this very day, but every time he notices, sees more, he can’t help but stare, his mouth going dry. 

Noctis sniffs. 

“Um, Ignis?”

Ignis blinks and moves his gaze to the bewildered face of his charge. 

“Yes?”

“Is the fish burning?”

Yes. Yes, it is. 

Prompto, the dear, helps him peel off the burnt skin and Ignis whips up a simple sauce that covers the minor taste that’s worked through the flesh and has the added bonus of making even steamed broccoli palatable to Noct. 

\- - -

“Dude, no, come on,” Noct is saying as Ignis opens the door to his apartment, “Don’t you’re being stupid.” 

Ignis makes his way into the living room just as Prompto’s swinging his backpack on to his back. 

Apparently, Prompto is leaving. 

“I already know I’m stupid Noct, okay, you don’t gotta tell me,” Prompto argues. 

He’s flushed, tired looking - _exhausted_ \- and suffering a crisis of confidence. 

It’s not really a secret that Prompto’s pool of self esteem doesn’t run _particularly_ deep but he’s usually much better at pretending otherwise. Ignis has certainly never heard him call himself stupid before. Dumb on occasion but usually with a laugh and a smile to lessen the severity of his words.

“Prom,” Noctis says gently, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Ignis almost hears Prompto’s uneasy swallow from across the room. 

“I gotta go,” Prompto mumbles.

He turns slightly then and spots Ignis for the first time, stopping dead briefly before continuing on. 

“Oh, Ignis, hey,” Prompto says quietly, moving past him. 

“Leaving so soon?” Ignis asks, following and hoping beyond hope that he can find something to say or do to cheer him up before his vanishes. 

“Uh huh,” Prompto says, without looking at him. 

“I can’t tempt you with dinner?” Ignis tries, “I just picked up some daggerquill -”

“I’ve got shit to do, Ignis,” Prompto says. Still without even looking at him. 

“Prompto…” _Darling_ , he wants to say, _what’s wrong? Let me help you._

Prompto exhales, his shoulders slump and Ignis thinks he might just turn around, that his stubbornness has fled. But alas -

“Iggy - Ignis, sorry I’ve just - I gotta go.”

Ignis stares at the closed front door for maybe a full minute before forcing himself to move into the living space.

“Can you get a teacher fired?” Noctis blurts before Ignis can say anything. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“A teacher. Can you get them fired?” Noct reiterates. 

“Why ever would I do that?” Ignis asks. 

Noctis frowns. “You just saw Prom, yeah?”

Ignis blinks twice before the information sinks in properly. 

“A teacher did that? How? Did they - did they tell him he was _stupid_?”

“Our normal art teacher is out on maternity and the cover she’s - well she’s a fucking bigot,” Noctis explain face tensing with anger. 

“Tell me what happened?” Ignis demands, settling himself onto the couch so he doesn’t start pacing. 

“Prompto was printing some pictures for our project and he only has the one memory card, y’know?”

Ignis nods, he does know. There’s a small stack of new, fresh ones in his desk drawer but he hasn’t found a way to give them to Prompto in a way the blond will find palatable.

“So she asked to see how he was getting on with his project but to show her the pictures he had to sort through all the stuff he has on there and she just like zeroed in all the casual stuff he has like selfies and the ones of us from the fishing trip…”

Ignis doesn’t understand how this could make her a bigot but he waits patiently for Noct to explain. 

“So she just lays into him about taking things more seriously and not, like -” Noct flushes, anger and embarrassment clear, “- using my face or something to garner favour. And he has these, progress pictures I guess? That he takes, like, of his body. He’s not _naked_ ,” Noct rushes to clarify.

Ignis nods again, feeling dread slither up his spine. 

“And she made it full sized and pointed at it, so of course everyone turned to look and he’s so _shy_ , Iggy, he hates the attention - but she was just like saying how she didn’t know how things were where _he_ was from but in Lucis bringing vulgar, _vulgar_ , material in to school was ground for expulsion.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Ignis sputters, “She had no right to look at his private pictures.”

That must have been awful for Prompto, upsetting in the extreme, potentially traumatic perhaps. This weekend was the first time he’s ever seen Prompto fully without his shirt on and they've known each other three years now, slept in the same apartment several times. Usually, when he’s changing, he firmly locks himself away in the bathroom to get into his pyjamas or change out of his apron and polo from the diner. 

“I know -”

“Additionally, Prompto is a legal registered citizen of Insomnia -”

“I _know_ , Iggy.”

Ignis swallows. “No wonder he’s so upset.”

“He had a rough day over all,” Noctis says, “Talked about dropping art completely next semester.”

“He loves art,” Ignis says, horrified. 

Noct nods. “They cancelled a bunch of his shifts at the diner, so he was already stressed about money,” Noctis further explains, “And then he tried to show her his actual project and she just blew him off, said he was wasting her time, and now he wants to change it. But Ignis it’s _so_ good. He was so excited about it just this morning, was gonna show it to you this afternoon. Look.”

Noctis gestures to the coffee table and Ignis sees for the first time a small pile of photographs. 

Taking them in hand Ignis looks and sees a series of beautiful grey-scale photos depicting Insomnian architecture where natures has managed to take back space - ivy across a window, moss in between bricks, a small flower growing proud through a crack in the pavement - but with the greens, the reds, the yellows picked out in blinding colours.

“These are wonderful,” Ignis murmurs and he switches to the next photograph somewhat shocked to find a print of the four of them, standing shoulder to shoulder, arms looped around each other on the edge of the fishing pond, smiles bright.

“Oh,” Ignis says. He moves to the next one and its another copy.

“I made him print two,” Noct says, “You’re welcome.”

“I - thank you.”

“I know it’s not the cutesy little couple photo you want but I figured it would brighten up your office all the same.”

Ignis scowls, “You’re a brat.” Ignis doesn’t bother to deny it, not any more. What’s the point?

Noctis laughs, “Yeah yeah, tell me something new for a change.”

Ignis stands and makes his way to the kitchen, seeing as it really is time for him to start dinner so he has some time to check through Noct’s homework before he heads home. He thought he’d be checking Prompto’s too, helping him through the trickier parts of chemistry he doesn't catch as easily. 

Ignis is distracted as he cooks, measuring twice the amount of water than he needs for the rice - he’ll just make extra for the week - and dicing the daggerquill rather than slicing it into strips like he’d planned. 

“Noct,” he calls, unable to help himself and self aware enough to know what the problem is, “Will you text Prompto? Please, just to check -”

“He got home okay,” Noctis tells him.

“And is he -”

“He said he was gonna do homework and then I think he turned off his phone.”

“Alright,” Ignis says, even though its anything but. 

“Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“About that teacher?” Noct hedges.

“I’ll handle it,” Ignis promises. 

\- - -

Ignis goes straight to the Citadel after dropping Noctis as school, disturbed but not panicked that Prompto isn’t waiting at the gate for them. He’s not always there, on days he runs he’s often running a little late and if Ignis knows Prompto’s schedule - which he does - today was a running day. 

Ignis has a phone call to make this morning. 

He’d spent quite sometime last night pulling up previous references for this so called art teacher that’s been upsetting his - his Prompto. 

Ignis has no right to call Prompto his anything and he never will. Prompto deserves more than someone all but married to their job. Deserves someone who’s able to put his well being before that of Noct’s, _especially_ considering that Prompto already exists in a universe where he constantly plays second fiddle to his best friend. 

Ignis can’t be everything that Prompto deserves, but he can do this for him, at least. 

In the end Ignis felt he had gathered enough information to have her removed from the school. Reports from former students of similar discrimination and even records in their own files of complaints from student and staff alike. Hopefully at Ignis’ urging they’ll make the decision they probably should have made a while ago. 

His phone vibrates noisily on his desk.

[Noctis 09:31] can u pick us up from school today pls

Ignis frowns, both at the abhorrent text speak and the question. Ignis is technically always available for Noctis immediately after school but the allure of Ignis’ car has rather faded in the years since his friendship with Prompto blossomed, their afternoon walks a happy reprieve from his usual life. There’s nothing stopping Ignis from taking the work he was planning to do back to Noct’s apartment, however.

[Ignis 09:34] I’ll meet you by the front gate at 3pm. I assume by ‘we’ you mean Prompto is in need of a ride home too?

 _How is he?_ He types, then deletes it. 

[Noctis 09:36] thnx. prom hurt his ankle on his run this morning. says he’s fine but he’s limping. dont want him to walk home.

Ignis tamps down the frisson of alarm that the words ‘Prom’ and ‘hurt’ combine to cause, focusing instead on the problem at hand. Prompto must be fine enough or Noctis would be demanding an immediate pick up for his friend - and himself, if he could wing it. 

[Ignis 9:40] I’ll try and get him excused from gym. I have a phone call to make anyway. 

[Noctis 09:41] do you like have our schedules memorised or sum shit? weirdo

Ignis shouldn’t really smile, but he does.

[Ignis 09:43] Of course I do.

[Ignis 09:44] Now put your phone away and pay attention to your math teacher, please.

No more messages immediately come through so Ignis makes his phone call. He’s focuses on excusing Prompto from gym first - the more immediate, pressing concern - and is pleased that the administrator agrees easily. Ignis isn’t Prompto’s guardian of course - thank the Gods - but apparently Noctis had barged into the nurses office first thing demanding an icepack, meaning the school were already acutely aware of the situation.

Ignis ends up talking to the Principal himself, who apologises for any distress this may have caused _Noctis_ while simpering about how grateful they are to have him bless their school. Ignis almost hangs up the phone. Not because Noct doesn’t deserve the respect but because he’s rather missed the point. 

Regardless, he agrees and Ignis hangs up the phone feeling content again for the first time in eighteen hours. 

Ignis is heading into a council meeting - regarding the curriculum of all things - when his phone buzzes again. 

[Noctis 12:51] just saw her carrying boxes to her car. thnx iggy ur the best <3

[Prompto 12:56] Did you get me out of gym? (/ε＼*) I’m sorry you had to waste time on me but thanks ＾ω＾

 _I’d do anything for you._ He deletes the message and tries again. 

_You’re never a waste of time._ Ignis bites his lip as he erases and tries to think of what to say. 

The phone buzzes again and startled, Ignis almost drops it, Gladio walking beside him poorly turns his laugh into a cough. 

A picture of Prompto fills the screen, still exhausted but smiling in a way that almost lights up his eyes like usual and Ignis’ own mouth pulls up slightly at one side. Prompto’s angled the picture so that over his shoulder he can see where Noct and the rest of his classmates are running sprints. 

Ignis saves the picture and messages back:

[Ignis 13:04] You’re most welcome.

_-_

Prompto could never be described as sulky but he’s obviously put out by his injury, limping obviously but trying to hide it and he slumps into the front seat with a unmistakable noise of frustration. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks hims quietly whilst Noctis makes his way into the back. 

“Just tired,” Prompto mutters, not turning to look at him. 

“Prom,” Noct says, oddly gentle, “It’ll be fine.”

Prompto sighs and doesn’t say anything. 

Ignis meets Noct’s eye in the rear view mirror and Ignis shrugs feeling helpless. 

“Hey,” the Prince says, “Come over and help me with the trig homework.”

Prompto straightens up a little but doesn’t turn back, just picks at a lose thread in his school trousers. 

“I dunno,” he says quietly, “I should probably just go home.”

Noctis reaches between the seats to grip Prompto’s shoulder. “Please,” he says, voice lilting, “You’re so much more fun than Specs when you’re making me feel like a dumb idiot.”

Prompto’s mouth pulls up in a reluctant smile and he glances at Ignis who playfully rolls his eyes. 

“As opposed to a smart idiot,” Prompto says and Ignis starts the engine, knowing it’s decided. 

-

Gladio arrives while the boys are still studying, Noct’s already out of his uniform, of course, and Ignis coerced Prompto into propping his ankle up on a cushion on the coffee table in order to ice it. Gladio waves absently at Ignis but makes his way directly towards Prompto setting a back pack onto the couch at his side and kneeling to look at his foot. 

“When does it hurt?” Gladio asks, uncovering it. 

“Only when I put weight on it,” Prompto says and Gladio nods. 

“Wear this bandage for a week then take it off but rest for another week before you go back out,” Gladio explains, reaching into the back pack and pulling out a couple compression bandages and beginning to test them against Prompto’s ankle. 

“Two weeks!?” Prompto exclaims, the loudest he’s been all evening.

“Better to take two weeks than be out for two months because you do serious damage,” Gladio says patiently. 

Prompto leans back against the couch and crosses his arms, for all intents and purposes, genuinely angry but also looking mostly like a disgruntled chocobo. Ignis wants to pet through Prompto’s hair to take the expression away and he finds himself having gravitated to the back of the couch without realising. 

“It’s gonna throw off my pace,” Prompto says, “Or I won’t be ready at all and it’ll be a massive waste of money.”

“Prom,” Noctis says, “No, you’re gonna do great.”

Ignis doesn’t know what this is about and it’s plainly obvious he’s the only one and he can’t help himself for reaching for Prompto’s slim shoulder to get his attention. 

“Whilst I agree with Noct’s sentiment…”

Prompto flushes but his arms uncross and he doesn’t look as angry. Guilt isn’t a particular favourite expression of Ignis’ either but at least Ignis can probably assuage this given a moment. 

“I signed up for the Solstice marathon,” Prompto explains. 

“Well that’s wonderful,” Ignis says honestly, “Noct is right, you’ll perform marvellously. Why didn’t you mention it before?”

Prompto shrugs and it reminds Ignis where his hand is so he removes it quickly and ignores the look Gladio shoots him. 

“I didn’t know if I’d be able to afford it,” Prompto says and rushes on before Ignis can even begin to say that he - they - would have helped him, “And I knew that you’d just sign me up and pay for it and I didn’t want that but it was safe to tell Noct because he’s too lazy to do it -” “Hey!” “- but you aren’t and I only managed to get the money together yesterday so I wasn’t really hiding it and now it doesn’t matter because I probably -”

Ignis puts his hand on Prompto’s head to stop his rambling. There’s no product in his hair today and Ignis is upset he hasn’t removed his gloves yet to truly appreciate it. 

Over Prompto’s shoulder Gladio smirks. 

“I’m not upset,” Ignis promises.

A great deal of tension leaves Prompto then, the guilt abandoning his face without the anger replacing it. 

“Show me your training plan,” Gladio says abruptly and Prompto turns back towards him. Ignis lets his hand trail down the back of Prompto’s head and his neck to squeeze his shoulder as he withdraws. 

“Shut up,” Prompto snaps suddenly, surprising Ignis and Noctis laughs holding up his palms in a placating gesture. Prompto thrusts a crumpled piece of paper into Gladio’s hand. 

Ignis heads back to the kitchen and is pulling a can of coconut milk from Noct’s pantry - it seems appropriate to make Prompto’s favourite after all - when Gladio says, “You’re already up to 22 miles?” 

“Well I - uh, I was already up to 18 before I decided.”

“Holy shit,” Noct says, “Dude, you’re gonna be fine.”

Holy shit, indeed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto’s birthday is next week.

Ignis has gotten him a present already - a set of nature documentaries and a jacket that should both keep Prompto warm _and_ appeal to the more punkish aspects of his aesthetic. Ignis wouldn’t wear the thing, too many useless zippers and studs, but he thinks Prompto will look wonderful in it.

Prompto looks wonderful in everything after all. Even that perpetually dirty diner apron of his.

Ignis shakes his head to clear it and continues to eye Noctis speculatively.

Noctis _hasn’t_ gotten him a present, not that Ignis knows of anyway and he struggles to see how he wouldn’t know. Last time Noctis had been at the mall Ignis and Prompto had been there too and he’s certainly not sneaky enough to have bought something on the sly.

Noctis can’t have ordered anything, either, because Ignis would have cleared any packaging.

Ignis is torn between helping him and letting him suffer the consequences of his own poor memory and planning.

But then Ignis pictures Prompto’s face as he tries not act like he’s not disappointed that Noct forgot his birthday even though he honestly doesn’t expect anything and he says:

“Do you need assistance with Prompto’s birthday this year?”

Noctis looks up from his homework and frowns, “I’m handling it.”

Ignis also frowns. Handling it could mean anything.

“Noct…”

“He won’t let me buy him anything, he’s being weird so I’m arranging, like, a thing for him.”

“A _thing_?” Ignis presses.

“Uh huh.”

“ _Noctis_ ,” he hisses.

Noct laughs.

“If I tell you you’ll be too distracted creaming your pants picturing it until then, I’m doing you a favour.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and tightens his jaw. Noctis just laughs again. Briefly he returns to his homework, thinking hard for a moment and scratching his head with the end of his pen before jotting something down. Then he looks up, mischief clear on his face.

“Hey, you need any ideas?”

Ignis shakes his head, “No I’m already prepared, thank you.”

“Huh, okay.”

Ignis tries not to be drawn in by the tone, overly casual in a way that makes him want to know. Ignis is willing to buy him more, would love to buy him more, but Prompto’s not one for being lavished in gifts. Or attention.

“What is it?”

“I just thought, you know what he’d really like?” Noct says a little teasing lilt that makes Ignis immediately realise he’s made a mistake.

He doesn’t answer Noct, but that doesn’t stop the prince.

“A date.”

Ignis stands and moves towards the kitchen.

“Oh c’mon Iggy,” Noctis calls, “Why not?”

“You know why.”

Noctis follows, “You don’t have to be so busy, I can -”

“Prompto probably wouldn’t even want to go out with me,” Ignis cuts across him.

Noctis stop immediately.

“You don’t seriously think that?” Noctis asks.

Ignis can’t bring himself to speak so he nods succinctly then turns away to the fridge.

“Huh, I thought you were smart.”

\- - -

Prompto slips into his new jacket with a smile then throws his arms around Ignis’ shoulders. Ignis reciprocates quickly, one arm around his shoulder the other around his little waist. He worries he’s clinging back a little too fervently but Prompto makes no sign of distress or discomfort and Ignis allows himself this indulgence.

“Thank you,” Prompto says, warm against his neck, “Thank you, Iggy, I love it.”

It suits and flatters him, fitted but not tight across his shoulders and hanging nicely around his torso highlighting his trim athleticism.

Ignis has to drag his mind away from an image of Prompto in nothing _but_ the jacket before it shows on his face.

It’s gotten worse recently. His infatuation. Harder to ignore. Prompto’s to blame, of course, brighter and happier than ever once back on his feet, eager to please and help, constantly in Ignis’ space, touching him often.

It’s heaven and hell all rolled into one.

“It suits you,” Ignis says simply as Prompto pulls away a little, his hands trail across Ignis shoulders and down his arms to grip and Ignis’ biceps. Ignis cups Prompto’s elbows with his hands to keep him close.

“I’m gonna watch the heck out of Planet Eos too Iggy, thanks. Even the episodes without Chocobos in them.”

Prompto grins, it’s infectious, and pulls away completely to turn back to Noct and Gladio, completing a little spin then holding his arms out as though to be inspected.

“I like it,” Noct says, “Good job, Specs.”

“Looks good,” Gladio says and then his grin is feral, “You can wear it to pick up chicks and dicks at the bar on Friday, whatever takes your fancy.”

Ignis’ grin dissipates immediately and Prompto flushes hotly, kicking Gladio playfully.

“Like that’ll ever happen,” Prompto mumbles.

It could. If Prompto wanted it. But Ignis finds a selfish desire burn in him to keep Prompto shy enough not to try.

Gladio laughs and swats back at him, fisting his jacket to pull him to a seat on the couch. Ignis takes a seat next to him.

“Here,” Gladio says, thrusting a rectangular box at him.

“You didn’t have to,” Prompto argues but a sharp look from Gladio has him tearing into the somewhat crudely done wrapping paper.

“Oh. Em. Gee.” Prompto says, pulling a pair of running shoes from the box, letting the empty container clatter to the floor. “These are so expensive,” he all but whines.

“And yours are more holes than shoe at this point,” Gladio reminds him, “They’re not supporting you right, these’ll help prevent you getting injured again.”

“Thank you,” Prompto gushes and leans forward a little awkwardly to give Gladio a hug without either of them standing. For a heartbeat Ignis is actually jealous then he remembers there had been no awkwardness in their hug.

“You know how to break them in properly?” Gladio clarifies as he pulls away.

Prompto nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I got it. Seriously, thank you.”

Noctis steps forward then a neatly wrapped and somewhat heavy parcel in his hands.

Ignis wrapped it. Of course. Noctis was going to give it to him in the carrier bag. In the days leading up to Prompto's birthday Noctis hadn't been able to _not_ buy him a gift in the ends. Whatever this _thing_ was just wasn't enough.

“We agreed,” Prompto says.

“Nope. You said and I ignored you,” Noctis says placing the present into his lap, “Besides I want to borrow them so its basically a present for myself.”

Prompto looks up, a hesitant grin on his face before tearing into the parcel. A dozen or so comic books spread across his lap and at the sight of them Gladio snorts a laugh.

“Why did you buy him all the individual issues?” Gladio asks incredulously, “They comes in a single binding, you dummy.”

“Prompto likes to see all the different cover art,” Ignis says before Noct can even get his mouth open.

“That’s - that’s right,” Prompto says softly and Ignis has to look away from his beautiful open face before he does something stupid.

Noctis catches his eyes and gestures meaningfully at his best friend.

Ignis has to look away from him, too.

-

Gladio’s firearm skills are rudimentary, just enough for him to safely oversee recruits while they practice and Noct’s are lacking due to _Ignis’_ lack of time to instruct him further. Ignis isn’t even exceptional himself, truly, yet it falls to him to properly instruct Prompto how to safely handle and shoot a live firearm for the first time.

It’s an exceptionally thoughtful idea, unusually so for Noctis, to have arranged this for his best friend. To go through the necessary procedures and paperwork to get Prompto admitted to the Crownsguard training facilities, the get him clearance for an afternoon in the gun range.

“Watch for the kickback,” Ignis reminds him and Prompto pulls up the weapon to take the first shot. Ignis busies himself readying another weapon, for himself or Noctis, while Prompto lines up his shots.

Ignis isn’t precisely _creaming his pants_ , but Noctis was largely right. Ignis _would_ have been distracted all week thinking about this, picturing Prompto like this, had he known it was coming. Not that he could have predicted it properly.

His mouth feels dry and he’s thankful for his choice of jeans over dress pants as he watches Prompto settle into a firm confidant stance and release the first round of bullets at the simple target before him.

They all hit dead centre, a neat little cluster that would have Crownsguard or Kingsglaive soldier passing their firearms exam.

Once he’s finished Prompto twirls the gun around on his finger like he does this every day of his life and Ignis feels himself stir in his jeans at the sight. So happy is he with his effort that he actually turns to Ignis and winks.

Ignis drops the gun in his hand but thankfully, miraculously, the bullet only clips the target and the only thing damaged is Noctis’ carefully ruffled hair style when Gladio twists him safely behind his bulk.

-

Ignis has the distinct impression that Prompto isn’t _really_ enjoying his first experience at the bar, not like Gladio thought he might.

He is wearing the jacket Ignis bought him though, with a tight, thin white sweater beneath it and his most artfully ripped jeans. Ignis has rather been enjoying looking at Prompto all evening but has been denied the pleasure for the last twenty minutes or so. Knowing that Noctis is safe playing darts with Gladio and a few of the more sociable Glaives Ignis makes the executive decision to try and locate the birthday boy in case something has gone amiss.

Ignis tries the bathroom first, worried Prompto might somehow be sick despite the fact he’s barely been drinking and when that proves empty Ignis heads to the bar itself unable to see Prompto at first due to a large bulky figure leaning over him. The man is uncomfortably close to Prompto, boxing him in and almost pressing their bodies together.

The jealousy that stabs Ignis is immediate and icy in his gut, his feet carrying him closer without thinking. It’s not fair to do so, of course. Ignis _can’t_ do anything regarding his own feelings and he wants Prompto to be _happy_ , absolutely he does, and perhaps Prompto wants this attention. Perhaps Prompto welcomes it.

But Ignis is closer now and he sees how tense Prompto is, shoulders rigid, eyes darting around a little helplessly. Without thinking Ignis begins to march up to the man, unsure, really, of what he plans to do. Prompto spots him, having gone up on his tip toes to see over the man's shoulder and his bright eyes widen in relief.

“There you are, _babe_ ,” he calls loudly ducking quickly under the arm of the man crowding him in before he can react and rushing right up to Ignis to throw his arms around his waist and press his face into Ignis’ neck.

“Hello, love,” Ignis says catching on quickly and wrapping an arm over his shoulder. Ignis tries to stare coldly at the man who turns to look at him disdainfully but Prompto doesn’t make it easy, turning him into malleable putty by nuzzling into the edge of his jaw with his nose.

His jealously evaporates so completely Ignis could probably say it had never been there at all.

“Sorry,” Prompto whispers, breath hot against his ear, “He wouldn’t take no for an answer. I had to tell him I was here with my boyfriend and -”

“That’s alright, darling,” Ignis assures him at a normal volume so his suitor can here, “I was just coming to find you because I missed you.”

Ignis isn’t lying and the sincerity shows in his voice enough to have the man at the bar turn back with a huff. Prompto’s skin grows warm against his own.

“Did you want to go home?” Ignis asks quietly, “Or shall I take you back to our friends?”

“Friends please,” Prompto says on a sigh.

They separate enough to walk but Prompto keeps one arm around his waist and leans into his side so Ignis keeps his looped about his shoulder.

“Thanks for doing this,” Prompto says, “I’m sorry for attacking you.”

It’s nice, walking together like this with Prompto. It feels natural. It feels right.

“Feel free to attack me anytime,” Ignis tells him.

Gladio sees them approach and his expression turns into something hopeful, something pleased. He grins at Ignis and shoots him a discreet thumbs up but his expression kind of crumples when Ignis doesn’t return the sentiment. Gladio gestures at Prompto subtly and Ignis can do nothing but shake his head.

“Hey, Prom, come show Crowe how to throw a dart!”

Prompto slithers out of his hold and skips over to Noct’s side.

Gladio comes closer then, to clap him heartily on the shoulder and hand him another beer. The Shield doesn’t quite look as disappointed as Ignis feels, but it’s close.

\- - -

“No Prompto?” Ignis asks. It’s fairly late, what with Ignis having gotten tied up in tedious paperwork at the Citadel, and he’d assumed Noctis would use the opportunity to indulge in pizza with his best friend. But there are no pizza boxes and no best friends.

Noct has to yawn and rub some sleep from his eye before he can answer.

“His parents are in town.”

“An extremely belated birthday visit, is it?” Ignis surmises coldly.

“Something like that,” Noctis mutters and glances worriedly at his phone.

“Are you alright?” Ignis checks.

Noct shrugs, “I uh - he hasn’t text me back for a bit.”

“I’m sure he’s just spending time -”

They both turn towards the door when there’s a hasty knock but Ignis motions for Noctis to stay sat down and goes to see for himself. He peers through the peephole and -

“Prompto?” he says, pulling the door open at once.

He looks stricken, face pale and blotchy, eyes red rimmed and damp, a worrisome furrow between his brows. Ignis’ insides freeze before erupting into molten fear at what’s wrong and a burning rage at whatever unknown could have caused this.

“Sorry,” he chokes and Ignis doesn’t hesitate to wrap one arm around his shoulders and pull him tight against his chest. With his free hand he cradles the back of Prompto’s head, stroking softly against his hair.

Prompto clings to him, hands tight in the back of his jacket and Ignis just catches the noise of soft snuffle before Prompto seems to get himself under control.

Keeping his hold on Prompto Ignis takes a step back so he can kick the door closed.

“Prom?” Noctis says edging into the hallway.

Prompto makes to pull away so Ignis reluctantly lets him go but keeps one hand resting reassuringly against his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Prompto says again, voice thick and damp, “I should have called but I left my phone at home.”

Ignis starts to ask him what’s wrong but Noctis cuts across them.

“They’re just dicks okay,” Noctis says firmly, “They don’t mean anything. What they say doesn't matter and it isn't true. You hear me?”

“Right,” Prompto says and he wipes at his eyes before forcing a smile that fools no one.

“I’ll order pizza,” Noct says, “And you can stay here as long as you like.”

Noctis shoots him a look then, like he expects Ignis to disagree with what he’s saying but if Prompto’s _home_ caused this then of course this is the best place for Prompto to be.

“Get one with vegetables on it, will you?” Ignis suggests so there's at least something palatable for him to eat.

Noctis rolls his eyes but heads back to the living room, pulling his phone to his ear as he goes.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks as soon as their alone.

Prompto nods but aborts the movement, biting hard into his lip and shrugging.

Distantly Ignis can hear the faint murmuring that id Noctis on the phone putting the order through.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Prompto shrugs again, frowing. The silence stretches until Ignis almost can't stand it any longer.

“I wanted to tell them I was gay in person, you know,” Prompto says and Ignis nods quickly. He too, had taken the time to come out to his family - his uncle - in person though Ignis had certainly not been made to _cry_ during the communication.

“I didn’t realise -” Prompto inhales to steady himself then shakes his head, “Noct’s right, they're opinion doesn't matter. Not really. They go away again tomorrow so I’ll only need to stay one night. It’ll have blown over by the time they get back.”

Ignis aches and he can’t stop himself from pulling Prompto into another hug. Prompto returns it with much less desperation this time, squeezing Ignis firmly but not uncomfortably, sighing with content after just a little while.

“If you ever want to talk about it,” Ignis says when they finally pull apart again, “My experience was not quite the same but, well, I am here if ever you need me.”

Prompto manages a normal smile this time and it takes Ignis’ breath away.

“Thank you.”

\- - -

“What are these doing in here?” Noctis says disdainfully picking up a bag of prepped carrot sticks and looking at them as though it’s a bag of pickled slugs.

A few feet away King Regis laughs heartily at his sons tactics.

“Prompto likes carrot sticks,” Ignis responds with forced patience.

“Yeah because after 26 miles Prompto’s gonna need carrots,” Noctis says, rolling his eyes, “Isn’t that right, Big Guy.”

At the very edge of the sectioned off area Gladio stands with Prompto helping him stretch and warm up before the start of the marathon. Perhaps due to the King’s presence and the general fuss and attention being shown to him he’s come over a bit shy, keeping a bit of distance between himself and most of the people situated under the small black and gold marquee. Regis is reclining in a chair near a small, portable electric heater watching both his son interact with his friends and his populace mill around with great amusement.

Upon hearing of Prompto’s participation in the event and Noct’s surprising enthusiasm for attending Regis had decided that he too would attend the event and hand out the prizes for the first time in years. It had caused somewhat of a flurry in the Citadel and with the event organisers but Ignis had managed to dig up the old protocols for such an expedition and between him and Clarus they'd been streamlined and updated to suit today. There was _a lot_ of Crownsguard around but it mostly felt like a jumbled family all out to support one of their own. 

Which really is what's happening when you think about it. 

Ignis is pretty excited about the top of the range gas barbecue he's been provided with. 

“Carrots won’t hurt,” Gladio calls back just a shrill whistle blows from the start line.

“Oh Gods,” Ignis hears Prompto say, sounding nervous.

Ignis busies himself with organising more food out of the cooler to avoid adding more attention, more pressure, to his poor friend. Ignis is sort of horrified to be serving His Majesty hot dogs of all things but Noct had asked and Regis had insisted. So. Hot dogs. At least Ignis had the time to make up some relish himself. 

Prompto shuffles closer, unzipping his hoody and handing it to Noct who stops his rummaging to take it.

“You got this,” Noct encourages and he holds out his spare fist which Prompto bumps.

“Stick to your pace,” Gladio reminds him, “Take water, fuel every few miles.”

Prompto bobs his head, wordlessly agreeing to all the information.

“I’d wish you luck,” Ignis says finally turning to face him, “But you hardly need it.”

A grateful smile spreads Prompto’s face, “Thanks Iggy.”

Prompto bounces on the balls of his feet and exhales, looking marginally more relaxed. Ignis tries not to stare, but he does look kind of spectacular in his skin tight black leggings and long sleeved fitted red workout top. Just _looking_ makes Ignis’ heart race a little faster like he'd been doing the warm up alongside Prompto.

“I’ll see you guys in a bit,” Prompto says, forcing casualness than no one quite believes. He gives a broad wave then makes his way towards the start line stopping to trip into a slightly awkward bow in front of His Majesty on the way past.

The plate of uncooked hot dogs hits the ground with a wet smack.

Prompto doesn’t notice the noise, already trotting away but everyone else turns to look at Ignis as he ducks down to retrieve the fallen food.

Clarus leaves his perch by His Majesty’s chair to come over and assist Ignis back to his feet with a bracing hand on his arm.

“Are you alright, lad?” he asks kindly.

“Oh, yes,” Ignis says, willing the redness off his face, “I apologise. Thankfully there’s time to fetch replacements.”

“We’ll send one of the interns,” Clarus says with a smile and Ignis ducks his head in grateful bow. “That’s very unlike you,” Clarus muses, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh don’t mind him,” Noctis says airily, “Prom just bent over in his leggings and Ignis forgot how his hands work.”

Clarus coughs and, slightly mortified, Ignis thinks he might have been covering up a laugh. Gladio makes no attempts to hide his and Noctis saunters off with a smirk to share the sour cream chips he just discovered with his father. 

They needn’t use the heater anymore, the colour on Ignis’ face could probably keep them all warm.

When Prompto races over the finish line two hours and thirty-nine minutes later Ignis is recovered from his humiliation enough to smile broadly at Prompto and accept the breathless hug he’s gifted.

“You’re amazing,” Ignis blurts without thinking, “Spectacular.”

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto says and the flush on his face deepens as their eyes meet for a long moment. Prompto ducks away shyly to receive a noogie from Gladio, squawking a little breathlessly.

Prompto didn’t place, not in the overall top three, but he does manage to come second in his age category. Just the knowledge is enough for Prompto, who relaxes, buoyed by his success, to hold a steady conversation with Clarus and reach for a second hot dog without second guessing it.

Ignis prepares it just the way Prompto likes it: relish, onions and the spicy mustard that had made Noctis shout in surprise when he’d used it by mistake. Gladio had ended up eating it for him.

What Prompto isn’t expecting, made clear by his reaction, is for Regis to return from awarding the medals at the podium with a warm smile on his face and an envelope in his hand. Prompto tries to bow again at his approach but Noctis stops him with a firm elbow in the ribs.

“This is for you,” Regis says, handing it over and offering a handshake. Flushed but still pleased looking Prompto takes it, letting out and “Oh,” of surprise when he tears it open.

Noctis peers over his shoulder and says, “Oh cool, dude, congrats.”

“Just a small monetary prize for your efforts,” Regis explains, “Congratulations.”

“Th-thank you, Your Majesty,” Prompto stutters out and as soon as Regis turns away he grabs Noct by the elbow and pulls him the short distance to where Ignis and Gladio had gone to collect soda (and ebony) for the four of them.

“Pizza?” Prompto asks immediately, “My treat? Tonight - once I’ve showered -”

“And stretched,” Gladio interrupts.

“And stretched. At the good place on the corner of Eighth and Main?”

“You needn’t pay, Prompto, we should treat you, in congratulations,” Ignis argues. He and Gladio had already discussed something of the sort but were waiting for a hint from Prompto as to his preference.

“No, please,” Prompto says looking up at him desperately, “I never have money to spend just - just because. Please - it’d mean a lot to me.”

Ignis heart melts and he’s thankful Gladio gruffs out a reply so he doesn’t need to.

“Of course, short stuff. Whatever you want.”

\- - -

Two days after the Solstice Ignis is relaxing in his apartment having been all but banished by Noct with the words:

“Just take a fucking break, okay.”

Ignis has read a fair chunk of a novel he’s been meaning to get to and reorganised his record collection when his phone buzzes.

Expecting it to just be Noctis with a minor emergency he opens the messaging app to see a picture of Prompto; cheeks wet, eyes read and mouth set in a miserable line.

Jamming his phone into his pocket he collects his keys from the small bowl on the table and all but jogs to the front door.

Ignis lives a little further from Prompto’s house than Noct does but he’s still there in less than ten minutes, jumping out of the car and racing to the front steps, pounding on the door as soon as its in reach.

The minute before the door opening seems to last a thousand years but when it finally does a Prompto in pyjamas is revealed; eyes a little red, hair ruffled but otherwise he appears to be completely unharmed.

“Ignis?” he says, rubbing at one eye.

There’s a green checked blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he’s so cute Ignis’ chest aches.

“Are you alright?” Ignis demands.

“Yeah. I - uh, what are you _doing_ here?”

“I saw your picture and I - well I came to ensure you were alright,” Ignis explains and the realisation he may have just acted a little foolishly is quick and startling.

“Didn’t you read my message?” Prompto asks and he lets out a soft chuckle.

Ignis retrieves his phone from his pocket.

[Prompto 19:21] The spiracorns fell in love and then a sahagin ate their baby (ㄒoㄒ) THEIR BABY ╥﹏╥

“Oh,” Ignis says, understanding immediately that Prompto’s distress was of no actual life threatening concern, “I’m so sorr -”

“Did you come all the way over here just because you thought I was crying?”

Ignis swallows and looks into Prompto’s open, slightly bemused but almost hopeful expression.

“Yes,” Ignis answers honestly, “I needed to know you were okay.”

“Iggy,” Prompto breathes and a hand leaves his blanket to grip Ignis’ wrist.

“Do you want to come in? The next ones about chocobos and if one of those dies,” Prompto fakes an exaggerated shudder.

“Yes,” Ignis says, throwing a little caution to the wind. Even if Prompto would only be superficially upset, if Ignis can help, if he can ease it in any way…

Prompto tugs and Ignis follows him into the house. It’s quite dark inside, the first floor small and open plan, lit only by the TV and a lamp beside the sofa, the light above the oven illuminating the kitchen area a little.

There’s a delightful smell and the soft bubbling of something on the stove and Prompto pads over - still in his blanket - to lift the lid and stir while Ignis sheds his shoes.

Ignis hadn’t grabbed a coat on his way out and his own apartment was warm enough to be without his blazer. He hadn’t noticed the cold outside in his panic but now, settling down, he becomes aware that Prompto’s house is _cold_. It’s not freezing, Ignis doesn’t expect to start seeing his breath anytime soon but he appreciates why Prompto’s wrapped up like he is. 

Ignis thinks to ask if Prompto’s heating is broken and then realises that perhaps he's _choosing_ not to run it in order to save money. Instead he steps up to Prompto and says:

“That smells wonderful.”

Prompto looks over his shoulder at him, partially obscured by his blanket and Ignis reaches to tuck it in so he can fully appreciate Prompto’s face as he smiles.

The pan appears to be full of a rich stew, dark brown and lightly spiced, judging by the smell, with chunks of meat and vegetables, bulked out with beans.

“Have you eaten?” Prompto asks.

“Not yet,” Ignis says, thinking of the pastry he has resting in his fridge ready for his favourite meat pies.

“Want some? It’s nothing on your cooking but -”

“I wouldn’t want to cheat you out of a meal.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and steps away to pull two bowls from his cupboard.

“So I’ll come to Noct’s for dinner an extra day this week,” Prompto teases.

Ignis smiles then, the expression coming easy and uses Prompto’s spoon to fill the bowls while Prompto holds them steady.

Prompto takes the bowls into the area that acts as a living room and sets them down atop the coffee table before bustling off somewhere. Ignis hears his footsteps going upstairs and busies himself with opening as few drawers as possible - trying not to pry - and locating the cutlery, fishing out two spoons. A door opens and closes then Prompto’s heading back down the stairs arriving just as Ignis is settling himself onto the sofa.

Prompto has retrieved a second blanket, a dark blue affair with yellow chocobo feathers stitched around the edges and he carefully places it over Ignis’ lap before handing him his bowl of stew.

“Sorry it’s so cold in here,” Prompto says, offering no explanation and Ignis doesn’t ask for one.

Ignis thanks him and takes a bite of stew while Prompto settles, adjusting his own blanket.

“This is delicious,” Ignis tells him and it _is_ very tasty. The meat perhaps could have stewed for a bit longer but though could be down to the cut more than anything and maybe whole thing would have been lifted by the addition of fresh herbs at the end but, regardless, Ignis would gladly eat this again.

“Thanks,” Prompto says, “I get by.”

-

When Ignis wakes the TV displays the endless loop of the DVD’s main menu and the clock on the player says 02:41 in blinking red numbers.

Ignis remembers slipping his arm along the back of the couch and Prompto getting up to fetch drinks, flicking the lamp off then sitting back down closer than he normally would, handing Ignis a lemonade with an apology about having no Ebony. He remembers watching a series of shots explaining the familial structure of chocobos and being distracted by Prompto’s rapt enthusiasm and coos over the chicks.

What he doesn’t remember is falling asleep. Or hooking his arm around Prompto’s waist so he rests solidly against his chest, apparently comfortable and content in his deep slumber.

Regretfully he disentangles himself, carefully stepping out of the mess of blankets and bracing Prompto as he gently lowers him to be reclining properly. Despite his best effort, Prompto still rouses, fidgeting and rubbing a fist against his eye while Ignis adjusts the blankets back over his form.

“Iggy?” he mumbles.

“We fell asleep, darling,” Ignis says emboldened by the dim lighting and made too tired by the late - early - hour to properly filter himself.

Prompto mumbles something unintelligible, half asleep again already and Ignis reaches to smooth some of his hair back.

“Do you want to move to your room?” Ignis asks. He can certainly help with that, carry him upstairs if needs be, before he makes his way home.

“Comfy,” Prompto mutters, “Warm.”

Ignis smiles fondly and reaches for a cushion to carefully work under Prompto’s head so he doesn’t wake with a crick in his neck. Ignis indulges himself, stroking Prompto’s hair again as Prompto steadily falls back to sleep. When he’s absolutely sure Prompto’s dead to the world he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

\- - -

It's a week later and Ignis hasn’t seen Prompto once. For a few days Ignis thinks Prompto is avoiding _him_ until he works up the nerve to tentatively ask Noctis why Prompto’s keeping himself scarce. Thankfully Noctis’ ire at Prompto's absence beats his desire to tease Ignis and he explains moodily that one of Prompto’s coworkers unexpectedly quit the diner and Prompto had been offered all the additional hours until school starts back up again. The extra cash had been far to appealing to pass up. 

Ignis is certainly pleased for the extra financial stability this will bring Prompto for at least a little while even though he starts to miss him immediately. Prompto being around always makes his more menial tasks seem more palatable. 

Plus it seems to keep the worst of Noctis' truly slob like tendencies at bay, either because Prompto's also cleaning up around him or because Noctis actually understands its unfair to submit Prompto to such behaviour. Ignis has never quite been able to work out which. Perhaps a little of both.

On the first day of school Ignis hands Noctis his lunch in the car as usual and then, trying not to blush, hands Noctis a second paper bag and asks him to pass it along to Prompto. Ignis owes him a meal, after all. Noctis grins mischievously as he takes the parcel but thankfully doesn’t say anything.

Later while Ignis is trying to stave off a headache and get some work done he receives a picture message from Prompto featuring the meat pie he’d sent along that morning plated up neatly alongside some steamed vegetables.

[Prompto 18:53] Thanks for the pie Iggy! It’s amazing (＾-＾)＿日

[Ignis 18:59] I’m glad you enjoyed it, dear

Only ten minutes later does Ignis realise what he’s done, what he said, but it’s too late to do anything about it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's marathon time is literally just the record for my local marathon with five minutes added to it. I totally did deep and meaningful research before I wrote it down.


	3. Chapter 3

“Iggy.”

Hands grasp his shoulders and give him a firm shake. Ignis realise he’s lying on the ground. He’s not sure why.

“ _Ignis_.”

Ignis forces his eyes open and looks up into Gladio’s concerned face where he’s kneeling beside him on a training mat.

“Did you hit me?” Ignis asks, slightly disbelieving of the fact. It’s been some time since Gladio’s been able to land a hit on Ignis outside of parrying practice. Which is not what they were doing. Ignis is almost sure of it. 

“No,” Gladio says and to Ignis’ mild horror Gladio reaches up to test his temperature. Gladio’s hands feel cool against his forehead and Gladio frowns.

“How long have you been ill?” Gladio asks.

“I’m fine,” Ignis says at once and sits up. Gladio’s not foolish enough to try and stop him but he does lend a hand, bracing Ignis’ back so he doesn’t just slump straight back over.

Perhaps fine isn’t quite the word, but it’s nothing Ignis can’t manage. A low thrumming headache is nothing he can’t work through, nothing he's never worked through before. The chills, admittedly, are slightly more annoying, catching him off guard when he least expects it but he’s managing, mostly, to keep his food down as long as he keeps it bland.

“Noct’s worried about you,” Gladio says rather than arguing, smartly knowing when to change tact. And also smart enough to know which is likely to be his best bet.

“I’m fine,” Ignis says again.

“He says you’ve been spending more time than usual at his place,” Gladio argues, “Running yourself ragged and -”

Gladio breaks off clearly weighing his next words carefully. “If you want to see Prompto you should just -”

“It’s not _that_ ,” Ignis snaps though he can’t honestly say it has nothing to do with it. Perhaps Ignis would have allowed himself a few early nights, a little respite and relaxation in light of his headaches if he weren’t desperately hanging around Noct’s apartment just for a glimpse of the sweet blond.

Ignis has started what feels like a thousand messages but can never bring himself to send them. He wants - _needs_ \- to see Prompto’s face as they talk, to see his expression while Ignis ascertains how his accidental but heartfelt endearments were received.

“I’m taking you to the nurse,” Gladio says, adding, “I’ll throw you over my shoulder if I have to,” when Ignis makes to refuse.

Ignis feels just feeble enough that he thinks Gladio might manage it.

\- - -

Six days Ignis is off work.

_Six days._

He lays in bed battling a horrible flu with little productive to do but answer the few work emails that manage to filter through to him on his phone from colleagues that weren't properly warned off.

A few texts filter in from Prompto, wishing him well and promising to make sure Noctis stays on top of his homework and when Gladio visits he assure Ignis that both boys are doing _just fine_. Ignis won’t let either of them in themselves, too worried about infecting them as well but Gladio’s strong enough to barge his way through the door with Jared made soups, isotonic drinks and a fresh stack of Ebony.

By the time Ignis is back on his feet, back in Noct’s apartment, Prompto seems to have had something of a promotion and he now works _four_ evenings a week as well as most of Sunday and between everything - Ignis’ extra work load to make up for his time off, Prompto’s job, Ignis’ training and Prompto’s schoolwork - they make it to the end of January having seen each other only twice.

And both times just in passing.

One morning when Ignis drops Noctis off for school Prompto shoots him a bright smile and an energetic wave that sees Ignis through two whole council meetings. A few days later Ignis catches Prompto just as he’s heading up in to Noct’s apartment following a long shift at the diner carrying containers of food for both teens. Ignis talks with him briefly but regrettably has to leave after just a few moments to attend an ill timed council meeting.

Hastily Prompto passes him a small container as he tries to get into his car, Ignis takes it feeling rather bemused.

“It’s coffee and walnut cake,” Prompto tells him.

“That’s my favourite,” Ignis says, awed.

“I- I know,” Prompto breathes gently. Their eyes meet and Ignis is glad when Prompto mumbles something and bolts away to take the food up to Noct.

Because Ignis couldn’t have looked away even if he wanted to.

\- - -

Physically Ignis has never really felt better.

But mentally he’s a bit...something. 

His work is fine, he’s performing as well as ever. But in everything else Ignis feels _forlorn_ , if he's forced to put a word to it. 

Ignis has been staring into the open fridge for a solid few minutes, making no move to remove anything or undertake any cooking whatsoever. Ignis doesn’t necessarily realise this though, not until Noctis comes up to his side and peers into it over his shoulder.

“Am I all out of food?” Noctis asks.

Ignis misses Prompto and he’s all but lost the ability to pretend otherwise.

“Do you want to go out?” Ignis asks in return.

“To the diner?” Noct suggests like he’s read his mind.

Ignis knows Noctis is missing his friend too, even if they see each other at school every day. Sitting in relative silence in classes and then talking for forty five minutes over lunch is not the same as several evenings a week bonding on Noct's couch after all. 

“Do they serve coffee?” Ignis checks and Noctis just laughs shuffling off to find his shoes.

Ignis is aware of his job enough to alert Gladio of Noct's change in location as they leave. He might be going gaga over a pretty blonde but he's a consummate professional nonetheless. 

-

An older girl with bright red hair greets them as they enter even before the sunny door chime has stopped ringing.

“Just the two of you?”

“Yes, thank you -”

“Is Prompto available?” Noctis asks her and she blinks a little in surprise before her face spreads into a grin.

“Sure thing,” she says, “Just this way.”

She leads them over to a comfortable looking booth and after the two of them slide in she passes over folded menus.

"I'll send Prompto right out to you," she promises. 

It’s a nice enough place, Ignis thinks, clean, bright and not overly crowded by tables. There’s music playing, as is common in these kinds of places, but not loud enough to affect conversation. Noctis cracks open his menu at once and Ignis follows suit taking note of the usual offerings; wholesome popular favourites. Under dessert it simply advises _Ask Your Server!_ Ignis doesn't expect Noct to have much trouble choosing something, it's mostly Noct friendly food, and he and Prompto had eaten here several times before Prompto got his job. It's how he'd spotted the _Help Wanted_ sign after all. 

A swinging door leading to the kitchen opens, drawing Ignis' attention as Prompto’s head pokes out, looking confused. He spots Ignis and straightens up with a smile, Ignis lifts his hand in a wave but Prompto doesn’t come over like he expects, instead ducking back inside.

“Was that Prom?” Noctis asks, abandoning his menu to peer over the back of the booth.

“Indeed,” Ignis replies.

“Did he look mad?”

Ignis pulls his face away from the door to look at his charge.

“Would he be?” Ignis asks, worried this might have been a grave error. Was Prompto upset with him? Noctis would certainly know, is likely to be the person Prompto would confide that information in. If Prompto _had_ been avoiding Ignis then coming here, to where he works, is a true mishap on Ignis' part. 

“He’s always a little embarrassed about having to work,” Noctis explains, “Probably should have warned him.”

The door swings open then and Prompto reappears. He’s got a soda in one hand a small carafe of coffee in the other, mug dangling from one of his fingers. As usual for work he's got on his red polo shirt and a short black apron tied around his hips, there's a dry cloth tucked into the back pocket of his jeans and Ignis notes, idly, they're one of his nicer pairs that only serve to enhance the attractiveness of his lean legs. 

“The coffee’s always little bitter,” Prompto says by way of a greeting, “You might want a bit of sugar.”

“Thank you,” Ignis says a touch surprised.

“Dude, where’s my milkshake?” Noctis says instead of his own thank you.

“There’s two scoops of ice cream in that thing, Noct, you gotta eat first,” Prompto says, “I mean - I figured you’re here for dinner?”

“Specs fancied a night off,” Noct tells him.

“Good,” Prompto says, nodding decisively, “Are you feeling better, Iggy?”

“All recovered,” Ignis says and he certainly is, in every single way now that he’s seen Prompto again.

“So,” Prompto says and something in his demeanour shifts slightly, “The specials are chickatrice tenders - it’s basically a Noct special - and a fancy burger with bacon, avocado and Altissian cheese. Then we have six pies available for dessert and all the usual cakes in the display over there.”

“Can I have the tenders with the crinkle cut fries?” Noct asks.

“Sure. Peas?” At Noct’s scowl he asks, “ _Beans_?”

“Gross, dude.”

“Alright, alright. Iggy?”

“Oh,” Ignis says and he looks down at the menu. He’d been so busy watching Prompto he hadn’t even considered what he might eat. Honestly he'd been expecting to pick the least offensive thing but several things on the menu look quite appealing.

“You can order off menu,” Prompto says quickly, “I know how to sweet talk the chef.”

“No, that’s alright,” Ignis says immediately, not wanting Prompto to think there’s nothing here that could please him.

“Fish and chips is good,” Noctis offers. Ignis thinks he'd probably know, Noct tends to try it almost everywhere they go. 

Prompto perks up slightly, slapping his thigh. “We just started doing scampi and Maggie’s homemade tartar sauce is kinda special.”

That _does_ sound delightful, so Ignis nods, snapping his menu closed. “The scampi, please.”

Prompto grins such a punch of pure sunlight that Ignis can only assume he makes _very_ good tips.

“I’ll just pop your order in,” he tells them, collecting their menus and heading towards the kitchen.

As he walks past another table one of the men sat there snaps their fingers at Prompto and he comes to a halt. He listens to what the man says, going a little pink in the face and hastily clearing away the empty dishes and continuing on to the kitchen.

Ignis scowls at the exchange.

“What a _jerk_ ,” Noctis says before taking a noisy slurp of his soda.

“Hmm,” is all Ignis can manage in response and distracts himself by fixing his coffee. Prompto’s right, of course, that it is a _little_ bitter so Ignis adds just half a packet of brown sugar into his mug to make it more palatable.

Prompto reappears with napkin wrapped cutlery and a bill. He deposits the bill on the other table, leaving quickly, then brings the cutlery over to them.

“Won’t take long,” Prompto assures, “And uh - Maggie said I can have my break and eat with you.”

“Cool,” Noctis says, unfurling his cutlery with a clatter.

“Hey, sweetheart,” the man from before calls, snapping his fingers again.

With his back to the table Prompto’s free to roll his eyes like it’s stupid but some redness creeps back up Prompto’s face and Ignis feels almost violent with concern. With _jealousy_. It’s similar to the feeling he got at the bar on Prompto’s birthday but worse somehow, maybe because of their separation.

Maybe because of his inability to help. Ignis can't rightly cause a scene in Prompto's place of work.

The man hands Prompto cash wrapped in the paper receipt and stands, getting uncomfortably close to Prompto so he can slide a few more bills into the pocket on the front of his apron. Prompto immediately turns brick red and takes a wide step backwards. As the men from that table leave the people directly behind Ignis and Noct call for Prompto’s attention. With a _polite_ hand gesture, Ignis is pleased to note.

Ignis grabs Prompto’s wrist as he goes by, halting him.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh,” Prompto says and then he glances behind him at the now empty table and flushes all over again, “Oh, yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“If they made you uncomfortable -”

“Iggy, seriously, I’m good I promise. They’re just like that sometimes.”

Prompto pulls away, having to carry on with his job, before Ignis can say anything more and Ignis tries not to stare at him as he leaves the table. Prompto does a few things with the cash register and then retrieves the tip money from his apron pocket to shove into a jar beside the cake cabinet. While he's there the redhead that greeted them approaches him, seems to check up on him, but Prompto seems to reassure her with a bright smile and by saying something that makes her laugh.

Prompto flits around the diner for a while, clearing plates, delivering drinks and serving up cakes from the cabinet. Noctis amuses himself with his phone mostly, barely paying attention to Ignis - they have been spending an exorbitant amount of time with each other recently so he’s not at all offended - and Ignis does the same so his staring doesn’t become too obvious. He's been making fairly steady, if a little slow, progress in the cooking game Prompto had shown him a few months back and now certainly seems like as good an opportunity as Ignis ever gets to indulge for a little while.

Ignis gets engrossed in a particularly tricky level for a minute and loses track of Prompto. Then he's suddenly backing out of the kitchen carrying two plates. Prompto turns immediately once he's clear so doesn’t see the person following behind him with a third plate and a condiment tray. She’s an older lady with greying hair pulled up into a bun and a full apron dotted with small stains. Ignis assumes she must be the cook.

“Here,” Prompto says placing the generous plates of food on the table. It looks and smells fantastic, batter light and crisp, chips thick and golden brown with a healthy portion of peas on one side and a pot of the special tartar sauce on the other. “I’ll get you some ketchup,” Prompto says to Noct but before he fully completes the turn the woman behind him ‘tsk’s loudly.

“Maggie!” Prompto cries, clutching his chest, “Jeez, you scared me.”

“Sit down, you’ve been due your break forty-five minutes,” Maggie scolds and Prompto slides into the booth next to Noct with a fond eye roll. “I made one of your favourites,” Maggie says, motherly this time.

She slides a dish of bubbly hot macaroni cheese onto the table before Prompto with a smile, “I put some peas and broccoli in it, just the way you like it.”

“Thanks Maggie,” Prompto says louder than Noct’s gagging over the word broccoli.

Maggie laughs warmly as she retreats.

The talk is lively while they eat, both Ignis and Noctis more lively than they've been over dinner for a little while. Ignis feels the last bit of tension leave him while he steadily works his way through the mountain of chips. Maggie's tartar sauce _is_ amazing and Ignis wonders if she's quite fond enough to give Prompto the recipe. 

Ignis doesn’t even mind that much when Prompto has to eat quickly to return to work after thirty minutes but he and Noct finish their meals more leisurely, trying to concoct a plan to pay without Prompto noticing so they can leave a sizeable tip.

Noctis handles it by going up to peruse the cake cabinet and talking with the vibrant haired girl for a minute. While she processes Noct’s payment card he all but empties his wallet into the tip jar she discreetly pushes his way. That's not _precisely_ what Ignis had in mind but Noct barely spends into his allowance so he's also not concerned about it. 

“You guys heading home? Want dessert?” Prompto stops by to ask them after a brief rush in which he and his coworker do little else than serve slices of pie and deliver mugs of coffee.

“We already paid,” Noctis tells him.

“I can comp a couple desserts,” Prompto assures casually enough that Ignis thinks they he's either telling the truth or they're so heavily discounted their tip will probably have covered it.

“You want that milkshake buddy?” Prompto offers. 

Noctis nods eagerly, “Yeah dude.”

“Iggy?”

Ignis doesn't really _need_ anything but the pie here seems extremely popular and it certainly means they can spend a little more time at least _near_ Prompto.

“I - well I suppose I could try some pie, and an extra cup of coffee wouldn’t kill me.”

“Sure thing,” Prompto says beaming, heading off immediately.

It’s barely a few minutes when Prompto returns, the milkshake, a new coffee and two slices of pie on a tray.

“What time do you finish?” Ignis asks finding an even better excuse to stay. 

“Not til nine,” Prompto says, “Cherry for Noct and apple, maple cinnamon good for you Iggy?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Ignis says, “We’ll wait for you, if Noct has no objection and give you a ride home.”

“You don’t have -”

“I insist.”

Noctis kicks him under the table and Ignis twists to look at his wicked smile. Noctis looks like he might be about to start mischief but to Ignis' relief he decides not to for whatever reason. Ignis chooses not to question it. 

“You gotta play Kings Knight with me,” Noct demands instead.

“I can be amenable,” Ignis promises.

At nine minutes past nine Prompto meets them outside by the car.

“Thanks guys,” Prompto says earnestly, “I had to talk to Maggie real quick.”

“Whats up?” Noct asks him.

“I just needed to tell her I’m dropping a few hours - she actually encouraged it,” Prompto says, “The money’s great but it’s more than I need and I - well I’m kinda tired and I don’t get to spend any time with you guys any more. Big Guy hasn’t given me a noogie in weeks.”

Noctis laughs and throws an arm around Prompto’s shoulder while Ignis basks in the bubbling sense of relief filling his abdomen.

\- - -

Prompto skips all the way up to him as soon as he and Noct enter the apartment, arms behind his back and a bashful smile on his blushing face. Ignis grins at the sight of him.

“Happy Birthday,” Prompto says bringing a wrapped, flat rectangular package from behind his back.

“Oh Prompto, you needn’t have gotten me anything.”

As much as Prompto assures them he didn’t _need_ the money from the extra hours he dropped Ignis knows that it’s restricted his money back to just essentials and one arcade visit or meal out per week. Prompto had quietly admitted to him one afternoon that he probably should have kept the hours but slowly his grades had starting to suffer; an unnecessary risk so close to graduation.

“I didn’t spend much,” Prompto promises and there’s a half second hesitation before Prompto rocks up onto his toes and presses a fleeting kiss to his cheek.

Like a moth following a lit candle Ignis trails after him to the couch.

Ignoring the silent but furious conversation Prompto and Noctis appear to be having Ignis starts peeling at the tape holding his gift together.

Ignis has already received several gifts today: a sizeable stack of books (and a bottle of Whiskey) from Gladio, a subtle and tasteful skull pendant from Noctis (that Ignis supposes he’ll rarely remove now) and even a fine aged wine from His Majesty. A large crate of Ebony had appeared in his office that afternoon and, while not entirely sure, Gladio suspects it’s from his father. Half a dozen cards line up on Ignis’ window sill including a charming hand made affair from Iris.

Honestly, Ignis had been hoping that Prompto might wish him a happy birthday and give him a hug but he can’t be disappointed when he removes the paper to find a deep purple, leather bound photo album in his lap.

“Oh Prompto,” he murmurs, touched before he’s even opened it.

Each double page holds several photographs, one page is home to shots of the four of them all together, in pairs, nicer candids and the occasional appearances from Iris, while the opposite page holds a beautiful scenic shot which Ignis quickly realises, thanks to Prompto’s neat annotation, indicates where each set of pictures was taken.

“It’s not full yet,” Prompto explains as Ignis flicks past a few shots from the fishing pond - including the picture that Ignis does in fact keep on his desk - and then Prompto’s birthday to come across blank pages. “I thought that we - you might fill it up, like, going forward I guess.”

“I’ll be needing your help with that,” Ignis tells him.

Prompto’s grin is blinding, pure white, straight teeth and joy.

“Reporting for duty,” he teases.

Ignis feels so off balance that he leans backwards abruptly, not realising that Noctis was leaning over the back of the couch to get a look at the photographs himself.

The noise of his head colliding with Noct’s nose is horrifying and Ignis is already reaching into the Armiger for a potion before Noct’s howl of pain has ended.

Gladio laughs so hard Ignis worries he might have bust a rib.

\- - -

Noctis announces at breakfast that Prompto will be coming to the group training that day and Ignis, when the reason why is not immediately forthcoming, stops asking, familiar with knowing when his prying will only lead to an argument.

Prompto’s still a little awed by the Citadel, only having been inside half a dozen times and it gives Ignis the perfectly innocent excuse to lead him along with a hand on the small of his back.

Noctis gets Prompto to store his things alongside his own in his locker and then the four of them move into smallish training room set aside just for them. Originally they were to go over some combination moves but Ignis isn’t sure what they’re going to do with Prompto tagging along.

Not that he minds.

Gladio answers that by summoning a pair of lances and tossing them to Ignis and Noct respectively, “You wanted to do some lance work with Noct right?”

Ignis does, even if that hadn’t been his plan for today, and he accepts his weapon with an easy nod.

“I just wanna show Blondie some basic self defence,” Gladio explains, “So he can ward off any unwanted attention. I’m sure you can appreciate that.”

Ignis startles, concerned, thinking Gladio and Noct must know of something that he doesn’t but Prompto must see something in his face that makes him cut in with:

“I’m fine, Iggy. Nothing happened. They’re being dumb.”

“Not dumb,” Noctis argues at once.

“Nothing happened this time,” Gladio agrees, “But something could have. Besides maybe you’ll learn to dodge this.”

And he reaches out to grab Prompto in a headlock making him yell indignantly, and drags him across the room.

“Noct,” Ignis asks once they've taken themselves out of earshot, “What happened?”

“Someone cornered him on the way back from work the other day,” the Prince explains, “He _is_ fine. They wanted money, thinking he’d have it because of me, and he convinced them he didn’t have any because he was in his diner uniform but… Between that and what we saw at the diner _and_ what happened at the bar on his birthday me and Gladio figured he should know a little self defence.”

“Good idea,” Ignis agrees, “Are you sure he -”

“He says he’s fine. We gotta trust him,” Noct says.

Of course.

A little while later a ping pong ball flies towards them, and remarkably, Noctis phases through it so it hits the wall behind him with sharp pop.

"Nice one!" Prompto says and he and the prince high five. 

Prompto looks like he's been working hard, a little pink and just starting to sweat if his hairline is anything to go by. Ignis likes it. Would like to see Prompto like this _more_ just perhaps with less company.

“Prom’s fast,” Gladio explains when they turn to him, “Iggy you wanna show him how to get away from someone just as fast as he is?”

Ignis nods, though he’s a little nervous to be undertaking such a thing with Prompto of all people.

“Oh hey,” Noct says and a flash of blue light reveals a small firearm that he holds out to Prompto.

“Noct, buddy, no way,” Prompto says beseechingly, backing away with his hands raised.

“Calm down,” Noctis says and he turns the weapon in his hand to point the barrel at his other palm. Pulling the trigger simply expels a firm blast of air into his skin, leaving him perfectly unharmed.

“Oh, cool,” Prompto says taking the weapon.

Prompto stares at Ignis for a long moment before testing the weapon against his own palm. Satisfied he nods then hops backwards with a smile.

“C’mon Iggy, show me what you’re made of.”

Ignis takes him through a series of movements and corrects his stance when necessary, blessing him with a few wild moments where he’s touching the firm muscle of Prompto’s thigh. Prompto’s a wonderful student, taking instruction well and bouncing back after every small mistake. He's also _good_ at this, Ignis thinks, more so than he had expected.

When Ignis thinks they’ve covered everything they can in one lesson, without giving Prompto far too much to think about he drops into a more casual stance. Prompto copies him, straightening up and lazily twirling the gun around his finger. The movement doesn’t have _quite_ the same affect it did on Ignis the first time saw it but it’s still thrilling. Noctis and Gladio still seem to be in the thick of it, Noctis swinging a heavy sword around, so Ignis makes no move to interrupt them.

“So uh, you use daggers right?” Prompto asks.

“That is my preference,” Ignis says.

“Can I - would you show me?” Prompto looks bashful but hopeful and Ignis can’t resist showing off a little and pulling his finest daggers from the Armiger with more flourish than necessary.

Prompto traces the decoration of the handle with one finger and says, “Prettier than I expected.”

“Noct gifted them to me when I was officially sworn into his Crownsguard,” Ignis murmurs and Prompto nods, looking a little dazed.

“And you use them close up?” Prompto goes on.

“Yes, but also -”

Without looking Ignis flicks the wrist of his non-dominant hand and the dagger flies over to the nearest training dummy, sticking perfectly out of it’s chest.

Prompto looks at the dagger and then turns back to Ignis, his eyes oddly dilated. Prompto swallows loudly and licks at his lips, Ignis’ own mouth feels suddenly dry too.

“Wow,” Prompto breathes, “That’s badass.”

Ignis feels a small answering blush of his own, captivated not just by the compliment but the open, wanting, expression on Prompto’s face.

After a few seconds in which they simply stare at one another Prompto inhales deeply and shakes his head a little, with clearer eyes he starts to say, “Hey, do you think - sometime when you’ve got time - we could -”

With a sudden noise and burst of light Noctis warp strikes into the wall just a few feet behind Prompto and with a startled squeak Prompto jumps forwards. To stop them both careening to the floor Ignis reaches with both hands to brace Prompto’s torso and steady him.

Ignis watches Prompto’s eyes widen and the colour drain from his face as a breathless gasp scratches out of his throat.

Noctis’ laughter cuts off immediately.

Ignis glances down at his hand where it’s still obscenely pressing the sharp of his dagger between Prompto’s ribs, blood steadily dripping from the wound.

“Prompto,” Ignis cries, “Darling, I -”

“Iggy,” Gladio says firmly, hands on Ignis’ shoulders suddenly, “Let Noct take him.”

And Noct _is_ there, bracing Prompto’s back and trying to lower him to the ground but hindered by Ignis’ grip on him.

“No, I - Gladio I -”

“Noct’s got him Ignis, okay, Prom needs a potion but every things gonna be fine, I promise.”

It seems like an impossible promise to make but Gladio’s never lead him astray before so reluctantly, and with a little manhandling from Gladio Ignis releases his hold on the blond and Noctis carefully lowers Prompto to the ground carefully keeping the dagger in place until he’s situated mostly in the prince’s lap. 

“I got you,” Noctis is saying to Prompto as summons a potion, “You’re okay, you’re gonna be fine. Gonna fix you right up.”

Prompto’s struggling to breath - Ignis’ brain powers up enough to realise he probably clipped Prompto’s lung - but he still manages a nod for his best friend.

“Breath,” Gladio says and when drapes an arm around Ignis shoulders and gives him a bolstering squeeze Ignis recognise the instructions are for _him_. Ignis sucks in one shaky breath, then a better, steadier one and immediately feels a little more himself. A little less like the ground is falling away beneath his feet. “That’s it,” Gladio tells him, keeping him beneath his arm. 

“I’m gonna pull this out,” Noctis says touching the dagger - Prompto winces and Noctis blanches at his mistake - “Then you need to squeeze that potion hard as you can, okay?”

Prompto manages a second nod, looking even paler than before.

Noctis tugs on the dagger and it squelches free in a rush of more blood, Prompto gasps, hesitates then attempts to squeeze down on the phial in his hand. It doesn’t shatter immediately so Noctis carelessly tosses the dagger to one side and wraps his hand around Prompto’s helping him shatter it in a cloud of healing magic.

-

Technically speaking Prompto’s not cleared to receive healing by potion, but seeing as it’s Noct’s magic they used no one can really stop him from doling it out as he sees fit. All that really needs to be done is register it’s use with the Crownsguard - which Gladio does, making quick phone calls to Cor and his father - and escort Prompto to the medical wing to check everything has healed correctly.

Ignis is left alone with his thoughts while Gladio collects coffee and Noctis sits inside with Prompto while he gets checked over. Ignis uses the time to properly berate himself for his stupidity without Gladio’s kind glances.

Footsteps alert him to the end of his solitude, but he doesn’t raise his head from his hands until the smell of coffee hits his nose.

“Thank you,” Ignis says taking the steaming mug and cradling it in his palms. 

“No worries,” Gladio says easily settling into the chair next to him. “Iggy -”

“Don’t,” Ignis interrupts, “I don’t want to hear how that wasn’t my fault or such nonsense. Even if it was an accident I shouldn’t have been - have been showing off like that.”

“I just,” to his great surprise Gladio laughs, “There’s probably an easier way to say ‘I like your butt’ than stabbing him in the lung.”

Ignis chokes, undignified, and laughs too. 

Impossibly some of Ignis' misery abates.

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis says, “I realise this has gotten out of hand.”

“Feelings right?” Gladio snorts and Ignis knows he doesn’t expect a reply. Unlike Noctis, he also doesn’t lecture Ignis, or try to encourage him to act on said feelings. Even if his own resolve on that front has been wavering for some time.

Ignis drinks deeply from his mug, feeling his strength return.

Just what had Prompto been about to ask him before it had happened?

The door to the medical wing opens and Prompto and Noctis appear, laughing and smiling. Prompto playfully shoves Noctis and the Prince stumbles. Carefully Ignis tucks his half empty mug under his seat and stands to greet them.

“Prompto. I’m so sor-”

“Stop,” Prompto says firmly.

“Told you,” Noctis mutters and he moves off slightly to go and harass Gladio in some way.

“Prompto, please -”

“No, stop it. I’m fine, it was an accident. As much mine and Noct’s fault as it was yours so don’t apologise, please.”

Ignis flounders internally, desperate to right his wrong but finding the idea of going against Prompto’s wishes _abhorrent_. Something of this must show on his face because Prompto steps up a little closer and grips Ignis’ wrist.

“I promise I’m okay, look.”

To Ignis’ surprise he lifts his t-shirt up his torso to reveal everything but his chest directing Ignis’ hand so he can traces the thin silverly line on his ribcage. The contact is grounding enough to keep Ignis from flat out ogling the toned, smooth surface of his stomach. 

Prompto shivers slightly beneath his touch, going a little pink in the face but he lets Ignis feel the healed skin until he’s satisfied. 

“Doc thinks even the scar will be gone in the morning,” Prompto says dropping his wrist.

Ignis keeps his fingers on his skin for just a second longer before pulling away. Prompto lets his t-shirt fall back down.

“You feel completely fine? There’s nothing I can’t do?” Ignis has to ask.

Prompto nods, “Well, I could use a ride home, and uh, she says I should get a decent meal because of the uh - you know.”

Because of the blood. The blood Ignis had scrubbed off his fingers with hot water and cheap soap in the communal bathroom.

“Lets get you fed then,” Ignis says and tries to let it go.

\- - -

Ignis doesn't let it go.

He spends all of his free Sunday testing cookie recipes in Noct’s kitchen, attempting to make Prompto’s favourite oatmeal raisin cookies a little healthier in the hopes Prompto might feel comfortable indulging a little more freely. Noctis stays well clear of them once Ignis utters the word healthy and Ignis is left in peace until he manages to create a fair approximation for about two-thirds of the calories and a vast reduction in fat and refined sugar.

Ignis passes a fair amount of the acceptable test batches to Gladio when he comes to collect Noctis for a training and has the successful ones warmed and on a plate for the moment the boys return from school Monday afternoon.

Ignis had promised to let the _stabbing incident_ go, to not try and do anything to apologise anymore but he really can’t help himself. Just this one last thing.

They walk in together, joking about something and Prompto moves to the kitchen as usual to offer his standard greeting. His nose twitches adorably and then he sniffs.

“Did you bake?” Prompto asks, “Oh, also, Hi!”

“Hello,” Ignis responds, “I made cookies for you.”

Prompto smiles but glowers playfully. “These better not be apology cookies,” Prompto scolds but he reaches for one and breaks it in half, like he normally would to save some for after dinner even though there’s a plateful.

“I adapted the recipe,” Ignis explains, “These are much healthier than normal.”

“For real?” Prompto says but he must trust what Ignis says already because he immediately takes a huge bite out of one half. His eyes slide closed in bliss.

“Holy shit, these are amazing Iggy,” he says once he’s swallowed, “Noct have you tried these?”

Ignis fairly glows with pride.

“Iggy said they were healthy,” Noctis gripes but when Prompto pushes the plate towards him he begrudgingly takes one and eats half of it in one bite. Prompto finishes his first and looks down at the plate, apparently considering a second.

“Those are pretty good,” Noctis muses making Ignis extra proud. Noctis chews the second half more thoughtfully then frowns suddenly and reaches for another. This one he breaks in half to sniff at then takes a smaller bite which he chews carefully, slowly.

“They aren’t poisoned, Noct,” Ignis scolds with a roll of his eyes.

Noctis takes another thoughtful bite then his eyes widen in alarm.

“Prom, where’s your bag?” Noctis asks, sounding as close to panic as he ever gets.

“By the door. Why - oh.”

The second cookie tumbles from Prompto’s hand as Noct races past him. Prompto stares at his hands, running his thumb over the tips of his fingers.

“Prompto,” Ignis says, alarmed, “What’s happening?”

Prompto giggles and it’s a strange noise, not like normal and Ignis moves around the counter to encourage him into one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Noctis reappears, elbow deep in Prompto’s backpack as Prompto looks up at Ignis and says thickly, “Bananas?”

Stunned Ignis says, “Yes, they’re good for both sweetness and replacing fat.”

Prompto’s breathing turns rather ragged then and Ignis braces him across the shoulders. “You’re allergic to bananas,” Ignis surmises and Prompto manages to turn his head and offer him a weak grin.

“I got it,” Noctis says and in his hand is a large pen shaped object which he quickly pushes the cap off. “Do you need to take off your pants?”

Prompto shakes his head and wraps his hand around Noct’s on the pen and together they stab it rather harshly into Prompto’s thigh.

There’s a long tense minute where they sit together in silence listing to Prompto’s breathing turn steady and watch his hands stop shaking. Noctis moves the pen away from Prompto’s thigh and the blond rubs gently into the entry site.

“You okay?” Noct asks.

“Starting to think Iggy wants me dead, dude,” Prompto says and somehow they all laugh.

“Do you need to see a Doctor?” Ignis asks Prompto once they’ve settled down.

“No, I’m good,” Prompto assures him, “Guess I never told you I had allergies, huh?”

“I should have asked before trying to make you something,” Ignis says, “I’m sorry.”

Prompto shrugs, “I gotta learn not to just eat stuff without checking. It’s not the first time this has happened.”

Ignis squeezes his shoulder.

“Didn’t you just straight up eat a banana once?” Noct asks.

“I was six and they’d covered it in chocolate, how was I supposed to know?”

Ignis laughs and moves away to pack up the dangerous treats. “Is there anything else you’re allergic to?”

“Kiwi’s make my mouth funny but I don’t go into anaphylaxis. And uh, lilies make me crazy, might be the pollen.”

Ignis probably will have to be careful if he ever brings Prompto flowers, then. The idea is not as terrifying as it once was.

Perhaps, if Ignis planned this well enough, he could have enough time in his schedule to be an adequate partner?

“Noted,” Ignis says.

As planned Gladio arrives in time for dinner after working with recruits all afternoon. He saunters towards Ignis with a wicked smirk on his face and he knows immediately that Noctis told him what happened.

“So the stabbing didn’t get you in his pant and you figured you’d try poisoning instead?”

Ignis flips the steak he’s cooking a little more aggressively than necessary.

“Do you want the rest of the cookies or not?”

\- - -

Noctis rents out an entire bar for Gladio’s birthday and fills it with all of Gladio’s friends: an abundance of Glaives and Guards plus a few people from High School that Ignis unfortunately has to make small talk with for a while. Iris and Clarus are even in attendance for a while, Gladio teaches her how to throw darts, before Clarus takes her home with a promise from Gladio not to get in too much trouble.

Prompto seems more in his element this time, having swapped beer for a sweet citrus cocktail, and bobbing his head to the music, socialising easily if not a touch awkwardly with the few people he’s familiar with but largely sticking to Noct and Ignis’ side.

Ignis goes to fetch more drinks, then finds himself cornered at the bar by an obviously pretty dark haired girl that Ignis knows Gladio previously had a dalliance with whilst they were still at school. She’d not given him the time of day then and he’s not really sure why she’s bothering now especially considering the fact it’s rather an open secret, as it were, that Ignis is gay.

Ignis manages to order the drinks around her obvious and unwanted attempts at flirtation but she halts his departure by reaching to put a hand on his arm.

Realising that he’s going to have to be rather firm with her to get his point across he steels himself, preparing to be less than kind. Ignis doesn’t get to say anything at all however as her hand is abruptly removed when Prompto shoulders his way in front to look up at Ignis with a sweet smile.

“You need help with the drinks?” he asks sweetly.

Ignis doesn’t but he’s loathe to sent Prompto away and says, “Much appreciated.”

Prompto picks up his own mojito and Noct’s beer before twisting slightly and sending a saccharine grin over his shoulder. His voice is oddly cold when he asks, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Kira,” Ignis introduces, “We attended school together.”

“Charmed,” Prompto says before turning back to Ignis, his smile transforming back to genuine sweetness, “Shall we head back?”

Prompto asks it as a question but turns to leave before Ignis can respond and he can do nothing but give Kira an apologetic smile before collecting the two whiskeys for Gladio and himself and following behind him.

Noct and Gladio, bizarrely, are engaging in a slightly inebriated arm wrestle and even waving their drinks at them doesn’t make them stop - Gladio’s clearly won, despite Noct having bought both hands in to play. Prompto’s turned away from him slightly but Ignis can see a hint of redness on his neck so gently he touches the small of his back to get his attention.

Prompto whirls to face him immediately, the flush more obvious on his face and quickly blurts, “Sorry.”

Ignis frowns and tries to speak but Prompto cuts him off. “I shouldn’t have interrupted like that. I’m sorry, I should have left you -”

“Prompto.”

Ignis’ hand moved to the side of Prompto’s waist when he turned and he uses the other to grip Prompto’s arm.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” Ignis tells him.

Prompto’s face clears and his smiles, “Yeah?”

“This is exactly where I want to be,” Ignis promises.

Prompto smiles again and turns back to the spectacle in front of them, leaning into Ignis’ side as they watch Gladio finally end it by pushing Noct’s hands onto the table and almost upending Noct’s beer.

Bitter in his defeat Noctis pulls Prompto away for more darts and the blond either lets him win or is more inebriated than Ignis thought while Ignis gets called upon for an impromptu knife throwing contest against Nyx Ulric. Whom, Ignis notes idly, isn’t half as appealing to him as he used to be. The bar owner looks mildly put out by the potential damage but Noct has already reimbursed him tenfold with his initial payment.

A few hours later even Gladio is ready to call it quits and having lost track of them some time ago they split up to locate the boys.

Ignis eventually finds Prompto coming out of a bathroom looking a little pale and concerned.

“Noct’s being sick,” he explains, “Gladio’s with him now.”

Ignis nods, “Probably time to head home then.”

Prompto nods too, perhaps a little too enthusiastically and sways slightly. Ignis steadies him as Gladio backs out of the bathroom, supporting a stumbling and complaining Noctis.

“I’ll get him home,” Gladio says gesturing at Noctis. “Dad’s already outside.” Gladio rolls his eyes like having a father willing to collect his adult son and prince from a bar at one am is something to complain about.

“Can you manage alright?” Ignis asks looking at the way Noctis is slumping into his side still a little green. Not worried about Gladio’s ability to handle Noct but how he might be able to do so without causing a scene.

“Absolutely. You stopped drinking? You can get Prom home?”

Ignis did in fact stop drinking hours ago after just two drinks, expecting to have to drive in some capacity before the night was through. “Of course,” Ignis says, “Text me when he’s home and settled.”

Gladio promises to do so and then actually hefts Noctis up off his feet, moving them to the exit more easily

Ignis leads Prompto outside to the car carefully, the blond malleable and sleepy under his hands as he sits in the front seat and fumbles with his seat belt.

“Do you feel nauseous?” Ignis asks once they’re on the road. 

“Nah,” Prompto replies and then he says nothing for a long while only moving to warm his fingers in front of the air blowing from the heater.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto says as they turn onto his street.

“Yes?”

Prompto doesn’t answer until Ignis pulls onto Prompto’s empty driveway, when he says, “Never mind. Thanks for the ride.”

Ignis follows him out of the car, unsure what has Prompto so subdued and wanting to see him safely inside, at least, and try to ensure he drinks some water.

“Prompto,” he murmurs softly as Prompto fumbles with his keys. Dropping them entirely Prompto turns to him, reaching to grip his biceps, Ignis’ hands settle on Prompto’s waist without guidance.

“Ignis,” Prompto breathes and then suddenly Ignis is turned, pushed against the front door, the warmth of Prompto’s body pressing against his own.

A noise of surprise leaves him when Prompto’s mouth slots against his own and he clutches Prompto tighter pressing back against him desperately. Reaching up Ignis grasps onto the soft, product free hair at the base of his skull so he can tilt Prompto’s head to kiss him harder and deeper. Beneath the sweet softness of Prompto’s mouth and the pleasure of his tongue Ignis tastes the burn of rum and he reels back separating their mouths and bodies in one jerky movement. The few inches of night air between their bodies feels icy.

“Iggy,” Prompto moans trying to step forwards again but Ignis flattens his palms on Prompto’s chest to keep him back and straightens up from the door.

Prompto freezes and takes in Ignis’ face, his expression crumpling. Stumbling he reaches for the keys on the ground and manages to locate the right one and get it into the lock.

“Prompto,” Ignis tries to explain, “You’re _drunk_.”

It’s not that Ignis doesn’t want this, of course he does. He wants nothing more than to bundle Prompto inside and do anything, _everything_ that he wants. Wherever he wants. Any _way_ wants.

But how can he be sure that Prompto wants this, here and now, with alcohol burning through him making him bold. Reckless.

Prompto doesn’t answer but Ignis thinks he hears something like a sob rip from his throat as Prompto manages to get the door unlocked.

“ _Darling_ ,” Ignis says, desperate now.

Prompto slams the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's, like, a really long suit shopping segment in this. I don't even know why. I just couldn't stop.

Ignis messages Prompto several times over the next few days, explaining that he’s sorry, but not managing to express much of his true feelings.

He just can’t, _can’t_ bring himself to say it.

He gets no response until Monday afternoon when Noctis and Prompto must be having their lunch together.

[Prompto 12:13] You don’t need to be sorry. I’m the one that fucked up. I get it. I understand. I’m sorry for bothering you.

Ignis can’t get the words _I’m sorry for bothering you_ out of his head all day. It’s not the first time Prompto has said something of the sort, he’s said a variation of such to all his friends over the years but Ignis doesn’t know how to _fix_ it this time. How to really reassure Prompto that he isn’t a bother at all when it was Ignis’ own actions that have lead him to believe it's true.

But what else could Ignis have done? Given in and taken advantage of Prompto’s drunken pass? Allowed himself to give into the desires of a year long infatuation with someone not fully able to consent to such a thing?

During the course of a training session Ignis metaphorically spills his guts to Gladio, who listens with a patient and surprisingly sympathetic ear.

“Everything will work out,” Gladio assures him, handing him a water bottle and a towel.

The door to the training room slams open and then closes again with a violent crash.

“Uh oh, Princess has his panties in a twist,” Gladio says quietly.

Noctis looks _furious_ , visibly bristling with righteous fury. Marching forward he comes to stop directly in front of Ignis and jabs him in the chest.

“He’s my best friend, Ignis.”

This is about Prompto. And for Noct to behave this way Prompto must be upset. Visibly, openly upset enough to get Noctis to pry until he revealed Ignis role in his unhappiness.

“Noctis, I tried to apologise -”

“That’s not good enough!” Noctis cries and his foot twitches like he might have stamped it if he could get away with it. “You really hurt him and saying you’re ‘sorry if your actions upset him’ isn’t good enough. It’s a complete non-apology.”

“But I am sorry he’s upset,” Ignis says, “Truly sorry that I hurt him.”

“You’re supposed to be sorry about what you did,” Noctis argues, “Not sorry because it hurts him. That's how being sorry works.” Noctis actually manages a wry sort of grin and his posture softens. “Pretty sure you taught me that.”

“I didn’t have another choice Noct, I did the only thing I could. So I’m _not_ sorry for what I did, but I am sorry that he’s hurt over it. Desperately so.”

Noctis opens his mouth to argue again but Gladio cuts across him. “Gotta agree with Iggy here, Noct, you don’t fuck with drunk people. Literally or otherwise.”

Noctis’ face creases a little like he’s confused.

“You didn’t like, tell him wasn’t good enough, or that you wouldn’t ever want him or something like that?” Noctis asks.

Ignis is so horrified by the idea that he physically reels back a step.

“Of course I didn’t, I wouldn’t ever - Noct you know I don’t feel that way.”

Noctis nods and his posture relaxes completely.

“I just - I thought maybe you said all this stuff because you were so dead set on the whole not dating him thing - which is _so_ dumb by the way - that you thought the best way to go about it would be to hurt his feelings so he went off you or something - which is equally as dumb.”

“No. My feelings in that regard have rather changed. I want to - I hope to try for _something_ ,” Ignis admits out loud for the first time, “But I was planning to wait until after you graduated, to make things a little easier on all parties.”

Noctis looks elated, like he’s the one having a wish fulfilled.

“But Noctis,” Ignis says, has to check, “Does Prompto really think I feel that way?”

Noctis shrugs, “Right now yeah, but he’s just being dumb,” he hastens to reassure him, “You’re both being dumb. You know how he sees every bad thing ten times worse than they really are.”

“Poor kid always thinks the worlds ending,” Gladio agrees.

“You have to fix this, Ignis. Okay. Like I said, you’re both being dumb but he’s more dumb overall so you gotta be the one to sort it out,” Noctis orders.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Ignis teases and Noct rolls his eyes.

“Bring him by after school and I’ll talk to him,” he begs, needing to do this in person and knowing how Prompto might misconstrue his words over text.

“Sure,” Noct agrees easily.

“And if you could reassure him in the mean time -”

“Of course, Iggy. Of course.”

\- - -

Noctis arrives home from school alone the next day and despite knowing that Prompto has a shift at the diner that day Ignis is still a little disappointed. Noctis saunters right up to him where he’s chopping onions and garlic for a curry and slides the knife out of his hand with a smug grin.

“Prompto’s bringing by food after work,” Noct tells him, “So it would be rude to cook, _whatever_ this is.” He looks down at the assembled produce disdainfully sparing an extra strong glare for the lentils and spinach.

Ignis takes the knife back and resume chopping, “This will mature nicely for tomorrow instead.”

Noctis sighs and moves away to grab a soda from the fridge but when he returns he has a can of Ebony for Ignis too. Ignis wants to ask how things went with Prompto today, if Noct managed to convince him round from his negative thoughts but he also isn’t sure if he _wants_ to know, if the answer isn’t favourable.

Noct takes a seat at the counter and actually reaches to help, peeling the washed carrots with a grimace.

“So I spoke to Prompto today,” Noctis starts then laughs a little at himself, “Obviously.”

“And?” Ignis presses.

“Think I got him convinced. That you don’t hate him and all that. So when he gets here you can use your fancy words and then you two can -” Noct puts down the peeler to press his palms together a few times in an awkward looking slow clap “- kiss and make up.”

Ignis is so distracted by the weird gesture that he ignores Noct’s words for the time being. “Is that how you think kissing works?”

“I don’t _care_ how kissing works,” Noct retorts and Ignis files that statement away to address a later date. That would explain, well, quite a lot actually.

“Noctis,” Ignis says, “Thank you.”

Noct just smiles and manages to peel an entire carrot without retching.

-

“I hope you’re hungry!” Prompto calls as he enters the apartment later laden down with food. There’s something obviously a little forced about his cheery tone but Ignis doesn’t mention it as he stands to help him with the food.

“I’m so glad your here,” Ignis tells him relieving him of the drinks tray and one of the carrier bags. Prompto meets his eyes briefly then looks away with a blush.

“Me too,” he says quietly.

Prompto kicks off his shoes and together they move to the kitchen to transfer the three boxes of fish and chips - one with no peas obviously - onto plates. There’s another stack of containers, smaller, that Ignis supposes must contain desserts. Ignis delivers Noctis his and then hurries back to the kitchen unable to wait any longer.

“Prompto, I wanted to say -”

“No, it’s okay,” Prompto interrupts, “Noctis explained. You were just looking out for me. I’m sorry for making it awkward for you and I won’t - I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Prompto that's not entirely -”

“No, Ignis, please, I just - I’m really embarrassed okay,” Prompto admits and Ignis can see that he is, pink in the face, colour creeping all the way up to his ears, “I just want to forget it happened. Can we just stop talking about it? And go back to how things were?”

Ignis isn’t really sure how they can _stop_ talking about it when they’ve barely even started but he takes in Prompto’s beautiful, glorious face torn in obvious anguish and the faint tremble of his mouth and nods.

“Whatever you want,” Ignis promises.

“Thanks, Ignis,” Prompto says earnestly and the continued use of his full name from Prompto’s mouth throws him so off balance it must show in his face because Noctis sends a searching look at him when he finally settles onto the couch.

Prompto is animated enough, perhaps overly so, and after dinner the three of them settle into a racing game. Ignis performs more poorly than normal, partly on purpose and partly because Prompto won’t quite meet his eyes and seems to be giving him a wider berth than normal now they’ve exited the kitchen. Noctis vanishes to his bedroom and after a minute or so calls for Prompto who darts off like a gunshot to be with him.

They return a few minutes later and something in Prompto’s posture seems more natural, like himself and he gifts Ignis a small smile, tiny by Prompto standards, as he moves towards the kitchen.

“He’s an idiot,” Noctis says quietly, fondly, turning off the console and switching to a streaming site, “You gotta give his brain time to work, okay?”

“He can have all the time he needs,” Ignis says sincerely, hope blooming anew.

Noctis groans, “You guys are gonna be so gross.”

Ignis privately hopes so.

“Here,” Prompto says and they both turn to see him balancing two bowls and a plate in his hands, “I got you that coffee cake you like, Iggy.”

Ignis exhales and takes it with an earnest thank you. For now, this will be enough.

\- - -

Prompto doesn’t come around much but Noctis assures Ignis it has nothing to do with him. Or at least very _little_ to do with him. 

Noctis’ own free time is heavily compromised by preparations for his final exams and thusly his graduation, so the stress for Prompto must be substantially increased with the added responsibility of a part time job, Ignis can imagine how it must be for him right now.

Ignis doesn't have to imagine, actually, considering he was undertaking many duties for Noct at the time of his own graduation a couple years ago.

Finally though, Prompto and Noct are taking their last ever exam and Ignis is hard at work prepping food for a small party of sorts, just the four of them, so the boys can truly relax for the first time in a few weeks. Noctis has grand plans to catch up on all the gaming they’ve missed too and Ignis even detoured to the video game store today to pick up the new releases Noct's mentioned.

Noctis is having a more formal meal with his father tomorrow to celebrate and Prompto, hopefully, will see his parents at Graduation next week.

With neither boys wanting to drink heavily after their previous experiences Gladio makes a soda run when Ignis discovers Noct has almost completely depleted his stockpile over the exam season and Ignis sets just a single bottle of champagne into an ice bucket to chill.

The three of them come in at once, Gladio ruffling Prompto’s hair as they duck through the door way.

Previously Prompto might have returned his “Congratulations!” with a hug but today he just offers a bright thank you and a smile. Ignis tries not to be bothered, upset by the turn in events but also can’t help but worry that things will never quite ‘get back to how they were’ like Prompto wanted.

Perhaps sensing some of his unhappiness Noctis steps up to him and gives him an uncharacteristic hug, arms tight around Ignis’ shoulders.

“Thanks for everything,” Noctis tells him, “I mean it.”

“It’s my absolute pleasure.”

After his glass of champagne and a lap round the food table Prompto relaxes enough to get Ignis’ attention by touching his arm and give him a compliment about the little cheese and onion tartlet he just ate. Even after Ignis has thanked him he doesn’t remove his hand right away .

“Hey, um, Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you maybe have any free time next week? I know you’re super busy but I don’t think it would take long,” Prompto says.

“Of course,” Ignis responds at once mentally rearranging his calendar to free up an entire day if necessary.

“Would you help me pick out a suit? For graduation?” Prompto says, face colouring in that way Ignis particularly likes - warm and pink under his freckles in bashfulness rather than true embarrassment.

“I thought Noct was lending you something?” Ignis says, feeling a little slow under the renewed attention.

“Yeah, but Ma sent me some money yesterday to get one. She thinks it’s important that I have one anyway, for job interviews and such,” Prompto explains.

Ignis nods, this is a sensible idea but it’s also an unusual show of intuitive parenting from the Argentums that Ignis isn’t used to witnessing.

“You’re like, the best dress guy I know, and - you always look so good, so I thought with your help I might look halfway decent -”

“Rather more than halfway, I imagine,” Ignis interrupts to halt the negative tangent and to stop himself fixating on _you always look so good_.

“My budget isn’t huge,” Prompto goes on apologetically, “But I found a couple stores in town that I can afford.”

“I’m sure we can find something special that deserves you, regardless,” Ignis assure him.

Ignis thinks, wondering if Prompto’s already dead set on black or if he’ll let Ignis put him different colours. A rich, dark red perhaps - though that may be a little flashy and clash with their robes - maybe a dark grey or a navy…

It occurs to him that Prompto has just asked to spend several hours with him. Alone.

“What day would you prefer?” Ignis asks.

“Any,” Prompto says at once, smiling, “Whenever you can spare, I’m still only evenings and Sundays at the Diner.”

“I’ll consult my schedule and text you tomorrow,” Ignis suggests knowing that this will be the first time he’ll have text Prompto since they settled their _disagreement_ , of sorts.

“You’re amazing,” Prompto blurts, flush deepening, “I mean,” he stammers, “Thank you.”

“Hey,” Noct says wandering over to grab another drink, “Did you ask him?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says a little breathlessly, “We’re going when he has some time.”

Noctis nods and then mutters, “Told you,” as he moves away again. Prompto tries to kick him but Noctis dodges, actually phasing away from the hit.

“Cheater!” Prompto calls at his retreating form. “Wish I could do that,” Prompto sighs.

“Apparently it’s very nauseating,” Ignis informs him, “Took Noct almost a dozen tries to stop vomiting.”

Prompto scrunches up his nose. It’s unbearably cute.

“Huh,” he says face breaking into a smile, “I’m not jealous anymore.”

\- - -

[Ignis 10:02] Noctis will be busy at the Citadel for most of Tuesday and I can make myself available to you for most of the day.

[Prompto 10:09] Oh wow, thank you! Shall we start early? I have an odd body (´つヮ⊂) （＞ｙ＜） it might take a while.

[Ignis 10:11] Nothing odd about it, but we’ll of course go early and make a day of it. We could go for lunch at the Galahdian place that frightens Noct?

[Ignis 10:12] I’ve missed spending time with you.

[Prompto 10:12] That sounds amazing. Can’t wait!

[Prompto 10:19] Me too <3

\- - -

Ignis is a tad early to Prompto’s on Tuesday morning, owing mostly to the fact he wanted to stop and pick up coffee on the way but partly, also, because he’s excited. _Nervous_ , but excited. 

He's _missed_ Prompto so much.

Prompto must hear his car arrive or - Ignis amuses himself imagining - Prompto was watching out the window to wait for his arrival. Because he pops out of the house barely a minute after Ignis pulls on his handbrake in a particularly fetching pair of jeans and the jacket Ignis got him for his birthday over a fitted graphic t-shirt.

“Apologies for being early,” Ignis says, holding out the coffee as a peace offering once Prompto’s settled into his seat.

“No worries, I’ve been up for ages,” Prompto replies, he takes a long draw of the coffee - iced vanilla latte with two pumps sugar free caramel syrup - and sighs with content, “Thanks for this, we’ll need the energy, huh?”

Ignis laughs, “Potentially. Though the idea was mostly selfish, I assure you, I’ve let my store of Ebony run dry.”

“Ouch,” Prompto says then giggles. “You need a coffee machine, dude.”

“I have one. The infernal thing just refuses to work properly.” Ignis starts the car back out and drives towards a formal wear shop that he assumes is within Prompto’s budget.

Prompto laughs more heartily, taking another long drink and for just a beat Ignis feels awkwardness settling over them and hating it.

“Did you run this morning?” he asks, “I assume that’s why you were up so early?”

“Yeah, it’s nice not having to rush for school and stuff.” Then, in true Prompto fashion he picks up a thread of conversation and runs with it. “I wanted to run the spring marathon too, but I was just way too busy. I bet the weather would have been so much better.”

“The rain did rather come down for a time at Solstice didn’t it?”

“Noct says I crossed the line looking like a drowned kitten,” Prompto laughs.

The descriptions is suitably adorable but Ignis suspects Prompto doesn’t view it that way.

“A very fast, very _cute_ drowned kitten in any case,” Ignis teases. When he glances at him from the corner of his eye Prompto looks both a little embarrassed and a little pleased.

Ignis had decided some time ago now to stop really reigning in his endearments and compliments, trusting that Prompto doesn't mind. That perhaps he likes them, likes _Ignis_ as everyone suggests he does.

Prompto rolls his eyes, “Anyhoo. I’ll do Solstice again this year, if I can convince everyone to chill out this time.”

“I’m sure we can do something more low key this year. Only one mini-fridge perhaps,” Ignis jokes again and it earns him a delightful peel of laughter.

“No Iggy, no mini-fridge at all I beg you!”

They’re still laughing when Ignis pulls into a parking space outside a formal wear store called _Dramatique_ which Ignis is inclined not to shop at because of that alone. Prompto glances up at the sign through his window and nods but as he slides out Ignis hears him mutter “Such a stupid ass name.”

Mostly, the store rents formal dresses and tuxes for proms and formals - none of which Prompto or Noctis had ever had any inclination to attend - and their supply of suits for purchase is sorely limited. When Prompto acknowledges they’re at the bottom of his budget and easily affordable it only takes a little wheedling for him to admit none of them are particularly enticing to him.

The visit is useful only in so much as Ignis discovers that Prompto would actually prefer a _not_ black suit after all.

“Grey, maybe?” Prompto suggests, back in the car, “Or blue? Is blue stupid?”

“You’d look fantastic in blue,” Ignis argues, “The next place has a large variety of colours. Let’s not discount anything without trying it first.”

“I just don’t want to waste your time. Or for you to get bored,” Prompto explains softly.

“Oh yes, Prompto, shopping for suits is my least favourite activity in the world.”

The sarcasm works and Prompto is buoyant as they enter the next shop. The increase in quality is substantially more than the price discrepancy would indicate and they find a handful of choices for Prompto to slip into in one of the changing rooms.

The first suit he comes out in is bottle green, not a terrible colour on him, but the cut of the suit is all wrong, the jacket too long and making him look shorter.

Prompto pushes back the curtain and just shakes his head to display his feelings. Ignis chuckles slightly at the mild pout. 

“I’m not opposed to the colour,” Ignis offers and Prompto tilts his head thoughtfully.

“I don’t hate it,” he concedes.

They go through a couple of grey choice, one discarded immediately due to Prompto finding the fabric texture annoying and a second which fits well, with a flattering cut but neither of them are mad about the colour; a touch too dark in a way that might as well be black.

The most promising choice is a slim fit, navy blue design that flatters him immensely. Prompto seems pleased and Ignis stands to get a better look.

“Hmm,” Ignis says, smoothing his hand across Prompto’s shoulders, “I might see if they have the jacket in a lighter shade.”

“Lighter?” Prompto asks, surprised.

Ignis nods, “I’ll just be a moment.”

They don’t have quite what Ignis wants, the lighter jacket he finds is pushing towards powder blue and starting to look tacky. Prompto laughs and offers to try it on anyway and Ignis lets him, just for the entertainment factor. Afterwards Prompto puts the darker jacket back on admiring himself from a few angles in the mirror then turns to Ignis and says, “This one will do, I think.”

Ignis has to try very hard not to roll his eyes. He's mostly successful. 

“I don’t want your first suit to just _do_ Prompto, I want you actually want it.”

“Aren’t we running out of options?” Prompto says.

Ignis shakes his head.

“Lets break for lunch and then there’s another place to try.”

The Galahdian place is just a short walk away so they leave the car behind and head out together into the sunshine.

“Have you heard from your parents recently?” Ignis asks, not wanting to poke at a sore subject but also wanting to connect with Prompto in ways that matter.

“Last week,” Prompto says, “They were just letting me know they’d wired the money for the suit and graduation tickets. They were just getting on the boat back from Altissia so they couldn’t talk long. But they seem well.”

“They’re doing well? In their jobs and such.”

“Yeah, Ma gets itchy feet so Dad says the travelling is good for them. Obviously it sucks there away all the time but I’m glad they’re happy.”

Ignis tries to think of something to say that isn’t a comment about Prompto’s parents needing to worry about _his_ happiness for a change but Prompto distracts by asking:

“How’s your uncle?”

“Busy,” Ignis says smiling, “And loving it.”

“Scientia family trait, huh?”

Ignis huffs a laugh, “Afraid so. Though there are times I wish I was less busy, certainly.”

“Well I’m glad I railroaded you into a day off then,” Prompto teases.

“You’re welcome any time,” Ignis says, and he certainly means it.

The restaurant is cosy and traditionally decorated with artwork and motifs that for some reason make Prompto frown.

“Didn’t bring my camera,” he tells Ignis, “Though it’d be super weird of me to bust it out now.”

“Only to those who don’t have the pleasure of knowing you.”

Ignis barely looks at the menu, not really minding what they order and - correctly - predicting that Prompto will have some trouble choosing.

“I can’t decide between these skewers and this wrap here,” he says when Ignis asks what he’s considering.

“Perfect,” Ignis says, “We’ll get both and share.”

“Aw, man, thanks Iggy.”

The wrap arrives with a little pot of chutney on the side and Ignis takes one sniff of it and pushes it towards Prompto with a laugh.

“Spicy?” Prompto asks.

The entire meal is right at the _top_ of Ignis’ spice tolerance, if he's completely honest, but it’s worth the slight discomfort for Prompto’s obvious enjoyment. He makes numerous noises of enjoyment that fall just _this_ side of being arousing for Ignis while he chews and tastes things, entertaining Ignis with recent tales from the diner and pulling out his phone to show Ignis pictures of a cat that had run beside him for some time one morning last week. 

There are obviously some words, _many_ words, that need to be spoken before Ignis can really allow himself to entertain the thought but this _feels_ like a date. A very enjoyable date.

“Sucks we can’t come here for dinner without Noctis dying,” Prompto complains once Ignis has settled the bill. Prompto puts up a token fuss about that but he's a smart boy so he knows how to spot lost cause quickly.

“We can come again,” Ignis promises, “Just the two of us.”

They walk a little more slowly back to the car, full and content.

“The food was a bad idea,” Prompto gripes playfully, “I won’t fit in any of the pants.”

Ignis chooses not to deign that with a response, just pointedly opens the passenger side door and waits for Prompto to climb in, still snickering.

“Okay, but what if we don’t find anything?” Prompto asks while they peruse options in the next store.

“Then we can return to the last shop and buy the fetching blue one if that makes you happy. And if it doesn’t then we can go along with the original plan of Noctis lending you something for graduation and return another day to get something for _you_.”

Prompto’s shoulders relax, “Really? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.”

They shop quietly for a long moment, Ignis contemplating asking Prompto to try on a deep violet suit he’s got his eye on when he nudges Ignis with his elbow and says, “Fetching, huh?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose and clears his throat awkwardly.

“I’m not in the habit of saying things I do not mean.”

Prompto appears overcome with bashfulness so Ignis retrieves the violet and a cranberry colour from his previous day dream holding them out.

“Really?”

“They can’t hurt,” Ignis says, “Slip into one and I’ll keep shopping.”

The cranberry does look outstanding on him though it is obviously a little more showy than he likes and Prompto’s the one to point out the horrible mess it would make against their graduation robes. While Prompto changes into the violet Ignis peruses some more and with a stroke of luck find a suits shockingly similar to Prompto’s running favourite but in the not quite navy shade that Ignis had been looking for before.

The violet becomes a contender immediately, Ignis knows, when Prompto pulls back the curtain, flattering across his chest and shoulders, tapering down to his waist and making his already impossibly blue eyes pop.

“Yes,” Ignis says and Prompto laughs.

“I like it,” he agrees, “Though I worry the colour is, like, a lot. Would look better on you.”

Ignis smiles, he does enjoy purple himself, and maybe it’s that which makes him so keen on this, though nobody in their right mind could say Prompto looks anything short of spectacular.

“You’ve got another?” Prompto asks, pointing at the jacket and pants draped over Ignis' arm.

“I think you’ll like this one.”

Prompto’s been behind the curtain for almost twice as long as Ignis thinks he needs when a quiet, “This is the one,” sounds.

“You’re sure? Can I -?”

Prompto rustles the curtain and Ignis pulls it back slowly and -

“Yes,” Ignis says again and Prompto giggles, blushing.

“You have such a good eye,” Prompto praises him smoothing the line of his lapel with his palm. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Prompto offers a shy smile before turning to face him properly. Prompto transfers his palm to Ignis' own chest, shuffling closer and looking up at him through thick eyelashes.

Even through the light sweater and shirt Ignis is wearing Prompto’s hand feels wonderfully warm.

“You like it?” Prompto asks.

“Yes.”

“Better than the purple?”

“This is much more you,” Ignis says honestly, “Though I’m tempted to buy you the other one myself.”

Prompto doesn’t complain and beg him not too like he normally does when someone suggests an extravagant purchase on his behalf instead he just bites his lip and ducks his head slightly. Ignis reaches to tuck a slightly wayward lock of hair behind Prompto's ear and waits for whatever Prompto does next.

Ignis has ideas of his own of course. Pulling the curtain back across and ravaging him against the wall of the changing room. He could face them both towards the mirror, Ignis getting to enjoy both his supine back and the glorious expressions he’s sure to make. Prompto’s not likely to be quiet though and that could be problematic -

“Ignis?”

Ignis comes back to himself, furious for getting away from himself, letting his thoughts travel so far south so quickly.

“About Gladio’s birthday. Was it really just -”

The shrill sound of Ignis’ ring tone cuts through the air and Prompto physically jumps back.

With an annoyed sound Ignis pulls his phone from his pocket.

“It’s the Citadel. Sorry Prompto I have to take this,” Ignis apologises.

“No problem," Prompto says, subdued, “I’ll get this sorted and meet you at the car?”

“Thank you. And I am sorry, truly.”

-

“Thank you for today,” Prompto says softly as Ignis idles outside his house.

“I’m sorry I had to cut it short,” Ignis says bitterly.

He hates his job right now. _Hates_ it.

He couldn’t bring himself to broach the subject on the way back, couldn’t bring it up, spill his guts while driving and Prompto, prone to fits of shyness as ever, hadn’t said anything either.

“No worries. Mission accomplished, either way.”

“I had a wonderful time,” Ignis tells him, a fraction of his true feelings.

Prompto smiles, a little sad. A little wobbly.

“I’ll see you at graduation?”

“Not before?”

Prompto shakes his head. “I picked up extra work at the diner.”

“Graduation, then.”

\- - -

Organising enough security for the King to attend a High School graduation was not quite the logistical nightmare Ignis had envisioned. Mostly because Clarus, as per his job, did most of the work, only tasking Ignis with contacting the school to ensure there was enough seating for his entourage. It did mean, however, that Ignis got to attend in a formal fashion, in the audience seated beside the King with Clarus on his other side without having to engineer an excuse.

Though in all likelihood Noctis would have made him attend regardless.

 _And_ called him Mom for the effort.

The area assigned for the King is towards the back of the hall, not the best seats visually but certainly the most secure. The ceremony is still fifteen minutes away from starting properly when Gladio makes his way from back stage with a grim look on his face to take up his position by the wall to oversee the student seating. Catching Ignis’ eye he retrieves his phone and waves it at his friend.

Ignis frowns and pulls his phone from his inside pocket.

[Noctis 12:26] proms parents bailed.

[Gladio 12:44] Noct just told me Blondie’s parents never came back from Duscae or wherever they are. Wondered why the poor kid looks so heartbroken. I kinda figured it was still about you.

“Oh no,” Ignis murmurs and instinctively he looks up and around, locating two empty seats that undoubtedly read Argentum on the reservation plaques.

“Ignis?” Regis asks him.

Ignis hesitates but ultimately decides there can be no harm in telling the King what’s happening.

“Prompto’s parents have - they’ve been unable to attend.”

Regis frowns a deep, sorrowful thing.

He turns to Clarus who having heard the conversation looks equally troubled.

“I’m sure Iris would love to attend,” Clarus says.

“Cor can have her here in time?” Regis asks but Clarus has already stood to make a call. The Crownsguard surrounding them step closer to compensate for the lapse in security.

Clarus returns after a brief minute and turns to Ignis, “You found their seats?”

“I believe so,” Ignis murmurs, “It will take me only moments to double check.”

The seats aren’t overly far away and he can still easily communicate with a hand gesture to Clarus that they’re correct - he could have yelled but neither he nor the Shield are so inclined.

[Gladio 12:56] What are you doing?

[Ignis 12:57] Ensuring Prompto has people here for him today.

Cor and Iris rush in just as the students file in towards their seats, Ignis grabs her hand and hastens them over, apologising to other attendees as they squeeze past their knees. Iris seems to take great pleasure in carelessly flicking the name card onto the floor and Ignis feels a sense of vindictive joy in her actions too.

Honestly. How can they not be _here_? The itchiest feet in the world should not have prevented them for being here for this graduation. For their son. And people can argue that Prompto isn’t really their son until they're blue in the face, Ignis will not accept it. They chose him. They wanted him. They should damn well be cherishing him the way he deserves.

Iris squeezes his hand. “It’s okay now, Ignis.”

“You’re right,” he tells her, squeezing back.

Prompto doesn’t seem to have spotted them, seeing as he's resolutely staring at his shoes now he’s sat down and in the panic of getting to the seats Ignis didn’t get to watch him enter and admire him in his suit again. Even beneath his graduation cap his hair is distinctly recognisable and delightfully rumpled.

Ignis does see Noctis though, slightly later alphabetically than his best friend, looking a bit uncomfortable surrounded by peers that aren’t Prompto. Noctis looks very handsome in his suit, black of course, in an extremely simplified version of the suit he wears around the Citadel. Unlike Prompto the graduation cap has tamed the usual disarray in which their hair permanently exists.

Noctis must see he’s not sat next to his father and he looks around a little wildly until he spots them and his face drops into a relieved smile. Noctis returns Iris’ exuberant wave in a much more sedate fashion and several heads flick round to look at her and Ignis in surprise.

When Prompto’s name is called he crosses the stage understandably without looking towards where his parents should be, not wanting to be disappointed, but something in him must force him to look when he shakes hands with his Principal. He freezes momentarily, shocked, until a slightly inappropriate whoop from Iris has him stumbling onward with a wide grin. Ignis claps as loudly as he dares.

Ignis can’t take his eyes off him as he leaves the stage and returns to his seat, flushing like his so common for him but looking elated at the turn of events.

He’s _beautiful_.

Only Noctis’ name draws Ignis’ attention away, a fierce sense of pride swelling in him as his charge collects his diploma. Iris pats his knee but Ignis can’t look at her, too overcome. Noctis’ appearance garners a earsplitting round of applause from the crowd that only causes the prince to look more apathetic than ever. A shrill whistle pierces through the noise - Prompto - and it makes Noct’s mouth pull up reluctantly.

Once back in his seat Prompto turns to face the prince and they exchange a series of vulgar and completely inappropriate hand gestures that have them both laughing. Prompto glances back at Ignis his grin taking a guilty turn but still breathtaking in it's authenticity.

Ignis can only shake his head fondly.

-

Gladio escorts Noctis and Prompto back over to them while the hall empties and Noctis moves ahead of Prompto to reach Ignis first. Simply, Noctis offers him a fist and in light of the special day Ignis bumps it with his own.

Noct’s answering grin is rare in its sincerity.

“Thanks, Specs.”

Gladio, on his way past, shoots Ignis a wink.

Prompto approaches still flushed, still gorgeous, and twisting his graduation cap nervously in his hands.

“You sat in my seats,” Prompto says softly.

“They were perfectly good seats and not receiving a fraction of the recognition they deserved.”

Prompto’s eyes grow a little damp and Ignis reaches out to soothe some of his hair off his forehead.

“But Noct. He’s your - he’s… he’s important -”

“Prompto,” Ignis interrupts, “You’re important too.”

Prompto drops his cap onto the floor with a clatter and surges up on to his tiptoes, grabbing the lapels of Ignis’ suit jacket in his fists and dragging Ignis down towards him so it’s easier to press their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

And despite the fact that many of Prompto’s classmates are still here, that Iris and Clarus and the _King_ are standing just a few feet away Ignis pulls him in by the waist and kisses him back.

“About time,” Noctis and Gladio both say together over Iris’ excited squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically done I guess but who doesn't want 14,000 words of Promnis relationship fluff?


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis would and could kiss Prompto forever. Even if it feels a little inappropriate given they haven’t even gone on their first date yet.

Something touches Ignis’ shoulder and he pulls back from Prompto to see Gladio attempting to nudge them sideways so he can open Noct’s fridge. Not wanting to pull away from Prompto Ignis drags him a large step away and Gladio pulls it open. When he turns back and sees them staring at him he waves a hand and says, “Carry on.”

Prompto laughs and touches Ignis’ jaw to turn his face and attempt to join their mouths together but Ignis attempts to resist him, realising how inappropriate this is and how much Noct will complain if he looks up from his game and sees.

Prompto huffs. “You heard the guy,” he says pushing up on his toes to kiss Ignis’ throat until he’s helpless and twists to press their mouths back together.

\- - -

Ignis is late.

Not actually late, by regular human standards, but late in that he is only exactly on time when he rings Prompto’s doorbell.

He’d only wanted to get a head start on some meal prep, simmering some tomatoes down for a sauce. He’d only wanted to make his life easier, not slop a cupful of bright red sauce down the front of his favourite casual outfit in his nerves, forcing him to waste more time than necessary changing into something else.

“Hey! You look - oh.”

Ignis holds out the bouquet and Prompto grasps it with both hands, smiling with all his teeth. The miniature sunflowers are not _quite_ as as vibrant as the man holding them.

“The florist said this variety in particular should be ideal for someone sensitive to pollen but if they affect you in anyway we can simply remove them.”

Prompto’s grin stretches even further in delight and shifts the flowers to one side so he can brace against Ignis chest with one hand and dart up to kiss him on the cheek.

“They’re beautiful, thank you. I’ll put them in water, come in for a second.”

Prompto has to dig through a cabinet to find his solitary vase, uprooting a casserole dish and a long neglected pressure cooker to reach it and then together they spend a few minutes trimming the stalks so they all fit happily and attractively inside. Prompto moves them to the coffee table and steps back to survey the room.

“It looks so much nicer in here,” he muses with a soft laugh.

Ignis holds out his hand and Prompto rushes over to take it. The sight of him almost jogging towards him is entirely pleasant.

“Sorry, are we going to be late?”

“Nothing to be late for,” Ignis assures him, “We’ve no reservation.”

Prompto lets out a breath. A relieved exhale.

“What’s the matter?” Ignis presses, concerned.

“Nothing. I was, um, worried I wouldn’t be dressed fancy enough,” Prompto admits.

“You look marvellous,” Ignis says earnestly and Prompto flushes as expected.

Prompto’s wearing his best black jeans - rip and hole free - and a neat pair of short lace up boots that Ignis suspects might have started life in Noctis wardrobe. He’s topped it off with a snug, soft looking burgundy sweater that’s thin enough to indicate the soft definition in his arms.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Prompto whines, “I can’t handle you.”

Ignis laughs and tugs Prompto a little closer so he can trace his jaw with gloved finger tips. “I’m sure with enough repetition you can get used to it,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto rolls his eyes then tilts his head up in a way Ignis has quickly learnt means _kiss please_ and obliges, pressing their mouths chastely together.

“Now, we can’t be late but we _can_ miss out on the best food so I suggest we leave if you’re ready.”

Prompto nods and squeezes his hand, at the door Ignis suggests, “Grab your jacket, it might be cold by the water.”

“The water?” Prompto asks as he grabs his jacket from a hook by the door and tucks it over his arm. “Are we going to the harbour?”

Ignis makes a noise of affirmation as he unlocks the car and holds Prompto’s door open.

“Gentleman,” Prompto teases as he climbs in.

“Have you ever been to the waterfront before?” Ignis asks Prompto once he’s safely backed out of the driveway. Its not particularly far but as fishing isn’t allowed Noctis has no interest in the place and Prompto usually just follows where Noctis goes. Happy when his friends are happy.

“Nope,” Prompto says, popping the ‘p’, “Bet it’s real pretty.”

“Indeed, you’ll see shortly.”

After a few minutes Prompto shifts and leans over to rest his hand on Ignis’ thigh while he drives. It will take Ignis some time, he suspects, to get used to the casual affection that Prompto delivers so effortlessly. He still remembers when Prompto was nervous to touch him, hands hesitant and often pulling away without making contact. It’s been a while since they were there, of course, and after graduation, after the long talk they’d had sipping inexpensive tea in Prompto’s living room having filled up on expensive food from a Citadel given dinner, well.

Prompto’s a little more bold now.

Ignis had explained his original hesitance and preemptively apologised for the future when he’d inevitably be called away from a date or something and Prompto had just surged forward to kiss him, telling him after that he knows Ignis job is important and he’s busy but Prompto fell for him anyway and waited years for this chance. Having to wait the length of an evening was nothing by comparison.

Of course, then, Ignis had gotten so terribly busy at work that he hadn’t been able to carve a full evening out of his schedule for three full weeks and it felt a little like the world laughing in his face.

Prompto cared not at all, kissing him in greeting whenever they crossed paths - much to Noct’s playful ire - and texting him late into each evening before they gave in to sleep.

Ignis releases the steering wheel to stroke Prompto’s hand briefly, before returning to its former position.

Prompto chuckles. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to _hold_ my hand at all.”

“You are far too precious cargo for me to risk being anything but completely in control of this vehicle.”

Prompto sighs, long, drawn out and entirely fabricated.

“I _guess_ thats okay.”

-

Ignis orders them a seafood special for two from his favourite food truck by the waterfront. Prompto looks both confused and delighted to discover that Ignis _has_ a favourite food truck and that Ignis is willing to eat with little wooden forks out of paper wrapping. They wander to a bench not far away, over looking the gently moving water, Ignis with the warm parcel of food tucked up under one arm his free hand interlaced with Prompto.

“You didn’t bring your camera?” Ignis asks when they reach the bench and he’s managed to convince Prompto away from the edge of a sheer drop towards the sea and settle next to him. Ignis places the food on his lap, both to keep him warm and keep him stationary.

“No I wanted to focus on you,” Prompto says and then, seeming to realise exactly what he said he ducks his head to avoid looking at Ignis.

Leaning forward Ignis nuzzles slightly into Prompto’s warm cheek, dropping a kiss just in front of his ear, “Darling sweet boy,” he murmurs and Prompto’s cheek grows even warmer beneath his nose.

Ignis pulls away to the delightful view of Prompto blinking up at him, seemingly in awe, and finally begins unwrapping their food.

It’s as delicious as ever, a variety of seafood and triple cooked chips. He’s pleased they got here in time to get a bit of everything; the shrimp and the crab cakes always run out early and Ignis has been disappointed more than once. Prompto seems particularly fond of the calamari rings and Ignis encourages him to eat them to his hearts content.

“This is so good,” Prompto enthuses nibbling away at the last few chips. Ignis, finished, loops an arm around his shoulder to pull him as close as he dares without disrupting his eating.

“I had hoped you enjoy it as much as I do,” Ignis admits.

“How’d you find it?”

“I had come down to procure a special lure for Noctis’ sixteenth birthday, there’s a shop just off the promenade and it’s been a selfish pleasure of mine ever since.”

Prompto shifts closer and rests his head against Ignis shoulder.

“Thanks for sharing it with me,” Prompto tells him.

They just sit for a while, watching the sun dip towards the horizon and send splashes of warm colour across the water. Prompto attempts to take some pictures on his phone, Ignis can tell he’s desperate to record the memory, and the images are passable enough. Ignis promises to bring him back another day and ensure he has his beloved camera with him.

“Can we walk along the pier?” Prompto asks when Ignis has disposed of the wrappings hopping to his feet and holding out a hand with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Ignis kisses his nose and says yes. “Though lets grab our jackets.”

The sun’s almost set now, the lights of the harbour slowly flickering to life in all their brightly coloured glory and Ignis relishes the feel of Prompto’s fingers between is own. Prompto adorably bounces to and fro trying to see everything all at once. Midway along the pier a stand sells hot cocoa and cute shaped donuts and Ignis buys two drinks and a chocobo shaped strawberry jam filled concoction that sends Prompto into peels of delight. Ignis double checks there’s no bananas anywhere near it before he pays.

“I’m gonna have to run extra far tomorrow morning to work that off,” Prompto says laughing.

Ignis reaches to brush a little powdered sugar from his cheek and feels just a tiny bit of guilt and unease. Prompto doesn’t hold himself to a brutal diet regimen, as far as he knows, but is a little skittish around eating more than three standard meals a day. It’s also not a secret that Prompto, occasionally has fits of insecurity about his appearance, his _body_ , even though Ignis has never laid eyes on anything lovelier. Ignis hopes being with Ignis will make Prompto less insecure, over time, rather than exacerbating the problem.

“We’ve had a lovely walk this evening,” Ignis points out, “That’s sorted the cocoa at least.”

-

Prompto hesitates to open his car door, and doesn’t move until Ignis opens his own door and exits the car first.

Ignis waits for Prompto to walk to his side then, with a hand on the small of his back, leads him to his front door.

Prompto reaches out, fingertips just touching Ignis’ stomach and then, like he’s forcing himself to get the words out, “Do you want to come in?”

Gently Ignis cradles Prompto’s chin and tilts their heads together to kiss him as soft and gentle as possible. Ignis doesn’t keep it entirely chaste, too addicted to the press of Prompto’s tongue and the way he grips tight to whatever he can get his fingers into but he does keep it slow and with just a little space between their bodies.

Prompto makes a frustrated noise that goes straight to Ignis’ dick when they pull apart.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ignis says and Prompto’s eyes pop open in surprise.

“My parents aren’t home,” Prompto tells him like _that's_ the problem. Like Ignis hadn’t already just assumed that was the case.

“Another time,” Ignis promises, “I’m in no rush.”

Ignis isn’t sure, because he’s not asked - he doesn’t care - but he strongly suspects their first time together will be Prompto’s first time _ever_. It’s an intriguing, delightful and terrifying thought and he’d like it not to come on the heels of their first date with Prompto clearly uncomfortable and when Ignis has had no time to prepare.

Prompto probably has _some_ supplies himself, but still.

Prompto pouts up at him and leans closer, “What if I am?”

Ignis kisses him again and reaches to give Prompto’s exceptional behind a firm grope, earning a shocked squeak against his mouth and a little nip of teeth. Withdrawing Ignis palms the key he just stole from Prompto’s pocket into his - his Prompto’s hand.

Ignis certainly isn’t taking Prompto to bed until he’s certain he can refer to him as ‘my boyfriend’ in conversation.

“Goodnight,” Ignis says firmly.

Prompto answers with another entirely fabricated sigh.

\- - -

Ignis knows something is off as soon as he lets himself into the apartment.

Firstly, it’s not quiet exactly, there’s a loud repetitive soundtrack blasting from Noct’s overly large TV but that’s it. There’s no laughter and teasing, no play fights and swearing. Secondly, when Ignis stealthily breaches the living room, only Noct is playing the game, almost violently pushing the buttons whilst Prompto sits beside him silently looking concerned. Ignis knows for a fact that Noctis bought this game specifically to play _with_ Prompto but the spare controller is tucked down in the cushion on Noct’s other side, out of Prompto’s reach.

“If you don’t want me to do it I won’t,” Prompto says in a tone that suggests this has been said before.

Noctis doesn’t acknowledge him.

Prompto stares at the side of Noct’s head for a full minute and then climbs to his feet.

“Whatever,” he mutters. As he turns he catches sight of Ignis and offers a weak little smile. There’s no rush over and brief enthusiastic kiss which is okay, Ignis supposes, even if he has gotten used to it. “I’ll see you in a few days,” Prompto says to Noct, who still doesn’t acknowledge him, “Unless you don’t want me to come and then I dunno, just have me banned from the Citadel or something.”

Noctis doesn’t turn to look at Prompto until he’s already in the hallway but turning makes him notice Ignis and he zeros back in on then screen looking guilty. Ignis will have to deal with that but he can say hello and goodbye to Prompto first.

Prompto’s bent at the waist tying his boots and its probably an inappropriate time to admire the curve of his waist and strength of his thighs but lesser men than Ignis have fallen prey to such things.

“Darling,” Ignis says. Prompto straightens so hard he knocks his head on the table in the entryway but he only winces so Ignis merely kisses the spot rather than making more of a fuss.

“Hey,” Prompto says, “And bye I guess.”

Ignis frowns. “Did you have a fight?”

“No. Kind of,” Prompto shrugs.

“Can I do anything?”

Prompto does a sweet little half smile. “I think me and Noct need to work this one out ourselves.”

Ignis indulges himself for a moment just stroking Prompto’s soft cheek and jawline with his fingertips then pulls back.

“Make him something he likes for dinner,” Prompto suggests, “He’s a jerk but he _is_ missing my delightful company this evening.”

“As am I,” Ignis says mournfully.

“Absence. Hearts. You thinking ‘bout my butt,” Prompto says, “Something like that.”

“Something like that,” Ignis agrees biting back his laugh but not managing with his smile. It’s also entirely true.

Noctis hasn’t moved when he returns to the living room though he’s just sat there staring at the pause menu, having given up on the game.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ignis asks.

Noct raises an eyebrow and turns to him looking a little surprised.

“Thought you’d be mad at me for upsetting your boyfriend,” Noctis says.

Ignis manages to not to flush with pleasure at the insinuation even though he can’t help but feel one date is perhaps too soon to be having the talk with Prompto no matter how much he wants to.

“Well it seems that he has simultaneously upset my friend so I can hardly take sides.”

“Do you think we would be friends, if you didn’t work for - for the crown?” Noctis asks.

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose and settles onto the couch beside Noct. “I’m not sure we would have met had I not been given my position when we were children,” Ignis muses.

“Okay, but - just. Would you still be here? If you didn’t have to be?”

“Of course I would,” Ignis assures him, not sure where this insecurity is coming from.

“No I mean it,” Noctis enthuses, “If you were just a regular adviser, 9-5 at the Citadel do you think we’d hang out, be friends?”

Ignis adjusts his spectacles again. “Noct. I’m aware we don’t talk about this much, due to reticence on both our parts, but I need you to believe I treasure you as a friend far above my duties to you as my Prince.”

A hint of mischief works its way back into Noct’s expression. “Because I’m a shitty Prince or because I’m such a cool friend.”

Ignis snorts, “I little from column A, a little from column B.”

Noctis laughs. “Thanks, Specs.”

Ignis leaves him be for a minute while he exits the game he was playing a selects something else from the menu - a difficult hack and slash that always has him reduced to swearing in minutes - before asking, “What does this have to do with Prompto?”

Noctis bites his lip.

“He uh - it’s actually kind of his business,” Noctis explains, “I should let him explain it himself.”

Ignis nods, burning with curiosity but knowing that Noctis is right.

“I pilfered some Barramundi from the Citadel kitchens, if that sounds amenable.”

“Hell yeah,” Noctis enthuses raising his fist.

Ignis walks away and Noctis yells, “Boo!” after him.

-

[Ignis 19:41] I filled Noctis full of his favourite fish and then he promptly kicked me out for asking him to stop swearing at the TV screen.

[Prompto 19:44] Sounds about right. He text me though and we’re going the shooting range tomorrow (≧▽≦)

[Prompto 19:45] He said he had time in his schedule, fyi! I’m sorry if he doesn’t and its made your life sucky.

[Ignis 19:47] Don’t fret, he has a block of free time before lunch.

[Prompto 19:48] Hey what are you doing now? Tonight?

[Ignis 19:49] A man other than myself might answer: You

[Prompto 19:50] !!!! (/ε＼*) !!!!

[Prompto 19:50] IGGY

[Prompto 19:50] Want to come over? <3

[Ignis 19:53] On my way, love <3

Prompto’s mouth is on his the moment he gets the door open but despite Ignis’ rather salacious text he’s still very much in the camp of keeping things slow -and he’s still not had time to adequately prepare - even if he’s itching to get his hands all over Prompto’s tight little body.

Perhaps above his clothes will suffice. For now.

Prompto’s locked both his arms around Ignis’ shoulders but he pulls away enough to affectionately rub their noses together and say, “Hi.”

Ignis kisses that nose. “Hello, darling.”

“I die every time,” Prompto giggles and pushes their mouths together briefly.

“Have you eaten?” Ignis asks, disentangling them a bit and wondering if Prompto will let him cook for him if not.

“Mmhm,” Prompto sounds, “I need to pack away my leftovers actually.”

Prompto pulls away properly then and Ignis takes the opportunity to take off his shoes, Prompto’s dressed comfortably, in sleep shorts and a familiar t-shirt. He’d felt warm under Ignis’ palms and judging from the pinkness of his skin and the damp curl of hair at his nape Ignis thinks he might have rushed into a shower before Ignis came over.

Padding over he slides up behind him, looping an arm around Prompto’s waist he nuzzles in behind his ear.

“How was work?”

“Good,” Prompto says, “Maggie got these new sausages in but none of the customers really liked them so she gave the last eight to me. See.”

Ignis looks over his shoulder and watches him separating what appears to be some sort of sausage stew into old plastic takeaway containers.

“I’d say that’s nice of her but if she’s pawning bad food off on you I’m not sure that’s true,” Ignis says dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

Prompto laughs, “They’re actually really good. Spicy. Diner folk have limited palates apparently.”

“It’s nice to know you’re well fed, at any rate,” Ignis says honestly. Tentatively he runs a palm across Prompto’s stomach, just above the band of his shorts. Prompto shivers slightly but makes no suggestion that he’s uncomfortable with the touch and Ignis can’t resist giving him a fond squeeze.

“So,” Ignis says, to keep his mind on track, “The newest season of Planet Eos just became available for streaming. I thought we might watch it together.”

“Because that went so well last time,” Prompto teases.

“I rather think it did actually.”

Prompto pulls away to put his food away then turns to Ignis with a slightly guilty expression.

“I don’t have a _Moogleflix_ subscription.”

“I thought you and Noct used to spend entire weekends here bingeing that god awful anime you both loved so much,” Ignis said in surprise.

“You take that back, Iggy. _Astrals and Elements_ is a classic. You monster.”

Ignis picks up Prompto’s hand and tilts it so he can kiss the delicate inside of his wrist, the bare one, obviously. He keeps their hands entwined when he’s done.

“Apologies. _Astrals and Elements_ is the epitome of entertainment.”

“That’s better,” Prompto huffs, “But, yeah, Noct used to sign in here and then I’d always sign out again when he left.”

“Prompto he probably wanted you to use the second sign in all the time,” Ignis says.

“I ain't no mooch,” Prompto argues but he laughs so Ignis knows Prompto doesn’t think Ignis believes anything of the sort.

“Well we can use mine and then you can leave it signed in when I go home.”

Prompto pouts.

“Please,” Ignis says, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Prompto ducks his head and actually digs the toe of one socked foot into the ground in one of the most adorable gestures Ignis has ever seen.

“I guess that would be okay, if….”

“If?”

Prompto looks up at him, flushed and bashful.

“If it was my _boyfriend_ lending me his account.”

Ignis smiles, wide and happy before cupping Prompto’s dear face with his spare hand and drawing him in for a heartfelt kiss.

“That can certainly be arranged,” Ignis murmurs against his mouth, giving the plumpness an affectionate nip.

“I - yeah?”

Ignis kisses him again.

“I didn’t want to rush you,” Ignis admits once he’s managed to pull away and he thinks he might actually have tiny little bruises from how hard Prompto’s grips his bicep.

“Same,” Prompto says, “But Noct kept referring to you as it today - well, before we had our thing - and I couldn’t get the idea out of my head.”

“To me as well,” Ignis says.

Prompto grins. “You go set it up and I’ll run and grab us a blanket? Do you want me to make some tea?”

“Tea would be nice,” Ignis agrees.

Ten minutes later Ignis has signed in to Moogleflix on the app on Prompto's one generation old console and set him up with his own profile in Ignis’ account. Partly to allow him some autonomy and also so he won’t have to scroll through Ignis’ ever growing watch list full mostly of true crime and biographical epics. Prompto settles with both mugs in his hands and Ignis obligingly smooths the blanket - the same blue with chocobo feather affair as last time - over their laps. It’s not really necessary and might even be too warm given an hour or so but it’s certainly nice.

One of the mugs has a small chip in it and Prompto keeps that one for himself. Ignis wonders how often this not chipped one in his hands is ever used. If its ever used at all.

“How was work besides the free sausage?” Ignis asks.

“Good,” Prompto says over the opening music, “None of my gross customers today. I know its nothing glamorous but I like it.”

“You’re good at it.”

Prompto smiles demurely. “Thanks.”

“Have you thought about what you might do, now school is over?”

Prompto’s smile vanishes and he looks at Ignis a little sharply, “What did Noct say to you earlier?”

“Nothing,” Ignis promises, “I merely wondered if you would make the diner a permanent thing for the time being or if you would go in another direction.”

“Oh,” Prompto says quietly, “Sorry.”

Sensing that pushing the Noct conversation is a very bad idea and unlikely to get him a feel of Prompto’s lush bottom and thighs in a little while Ignis instead asks, “I thought you might want to do a Photography course. At college perhaps.”

“Maybe, though I’m not sure I could do more full time education without Noct there to complain about it,” Prompto says.

“And Noctis is not keen on College even if it were an option for him currently,” Ignis muses.

“I think the only reason he _does_ like the idea is because it would piss the council off,” Prompto laughs.

Prompto props his head onto Ignis’ shoulder and Ignis transfers the mug to a different hand so he can wrap his arm around Prompto and angle himself so his boyfriend can rest himself more comfortably against him.

His _boyfriend_.

The thought is tantalising.

“So diner for now,” Prompto explains, “I have an idea. But, well. Its a big thing to consider.”

“If you need to talk about it,” Ignis offers.

Prompto turns his head to kiss the word into his throat, “Soon.”

Almost immediately that the mugs are discarded things develop on Prompto’s couch until Ignis finds himself mostly reclined with Prompto straddled across his lap. Ignis tries to keep his hands fairly chaste, even as he plunders Prompto’s mouth with his teeth and tongue but its entirely impossible to resist cupping a hand over his bottom and then, when Prompto only mewls at the contact, digging his fingers in and using the grip to pull them flush together.

Ignis doesn’t know how much experience Prompto has but he’s got a wicked mouth and grabby wandering hands that have Ignis flushed, panting and hard against him. Prompto doesn’t notice at first but when his own hip jerks and he feels the first hints of their hardnesses pressing against each other he starts to all but rut against him making the most delicious stream of noise straight into Ignis’ skin.

Ignis has to clamp both hands on Prompto’s hips and push with a surprising amount of force to separate them and get a bit of air between their bodies.

“Iggy,” Prompto whines, “We can - can go upstairs.”

Not liking the way Prompto stuttered over the request - the offer - and the slight way he tensed saying it Ignis knows it’s in both their best interests for him to refuse.

“Another time,” Ignis says.

Prompto drops his forehead onto Ignis’ collarbone and laughs. “You said that last time.”

“And it will remain true until you - _we’re_ completely ready. I plan on being with your for some time. We really needn’t rush.”

Prompto’s posture softens at the notion of them being together for a long time and he leans to kiss Ignis sweetly.

“We really could though. I would - go upstairs now,” Prompto says.

“And I would very much like to, don’t be mistaken on that. Just. Another time.”

Prompto nods and makes to remove himself completely - making out is officially on rations now they’ve proven they can’t control themselves - but Ignis just reclines himself more comfortably to make himself into an ideal pillow and tugs Prompto down on top of him. It presses their still kind of interested erections together, which is both delightful and torturous, but they manage to get comfortable easily enough.

“Tell me when I start crushing you,” Prompto says.

Ignis actually scoffs at the idea. Prompto feels as light as a feather against him, the points of pressure against his body nothing but wonderful. Ignis just digs his finger into Prompto’s ribs until he squeals a laugh and then says, “Restart the episode will you.”

\- - -

Ignis doesn’t mean to eavesdrop. He doesn’t mean to pry either.

All he’d wanted to do was drop in on Prompto’s in the shooting range and say hello. Maybe get a good look at him all confident and cocky, nailing the bullseye again and again.

When he approached the door had been slightly ajar and Prompto’s voice had drifted out of it, uncertain and unsure.

“I know that I’m not good enough.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Noctis immediately says, “Not at all, Prom. I promise.”

“But you don’t want me here.”

“I don’t want you to _have_ to be here,” Noctis argues.

There’s a beat of silence.

“But if Blondie signs up for Crownsguard that’s a choice he’s making,” Gladio muses, “You’re not forging his forms for him.”

Prompto’s considering joining the Crownsguard?

Is this what he and Noctis had ‘argued’ about the other day?

“I’ll always be your friend first,” Prompto says, “And I’m never gonna be able to bow at you without laughing, you know that.”

Ignis cracks a small smile from his side of the door.

“You really want this?” Noctis asks, “For you? Not for me? Not for Ignis?”

“I really want this,” Prompto says, “I’ve been thinking about this for ages. Years maybe. Why’d you think I was so okay with crashing training that time?”

“Just objectively. Logistically. You kinda need a ranged guy in your retinue,” Gladio says.

Prompto splutters, “You’re kidding. I can’t be part of Noct’s guard. No way. I’m not good enough.”

“Not now you’re not. But I’ve never seen someone try as hard as you. Bounce back as fast.”

Noctis snorts, “You were remarkably unfazed when Ignis stabbed you.”

Ignis winces.

“He did not stab me. You spooked me and I jumped onto his knife.”

“That easily spooked thing is something we should work on,” Gladio says.

“So _you_ don’t think its a terrible idea?” Prompto asks.

“I’ve heard _worse_ ideas out of your mouth,” Gladio admits.

“Real encouraging, Big Guy, thanks,” Prompto says.

“We both know my opinion don’t mean squat to you right now.”

The room falls to silence for a long minute and Ignis thinks he should either make his entrance or walk away but then Noctis speaks again and he’s powerless to move.

“Would be cool to have you around all the time.”

There’s a squeal and then twin peels of laughter. Thinking it probably safe Ignis knocks loudly before striding in to find his boyfriend and the future King of Lucis wrestling on the floor. Even pinned and struggling Prompto takes the time to flash Ignis a broad grin.

“Working hard I see,” Ignis says by way of greeting.

Ignis will wait for Prompto to come to him about this, he decides, now aware why he was so perturbed when Ignis asked him about his future plans last night.

“Check it out,” Gladio says and pulls forward some discarded practice targets, “Kids a killer shot even if he likes style over substance.”

“I like the - dude _ouch_ \- balance of the revolver - ugh, Noct.”

The boys finally break apart, lying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder staring up at the ceiling.

“Very impressive,” Ignis says and it _is_ impressive. Each target has a cluster of shots in the head and chest some with additional entry point that look too precise to be wide shots but could act as incapacitating shots in a real fire fight.

“There probably aren’t many members of the Crownsguard that could be this consistent,” Ignis adds, both because it’s true and to encourage Prompto in his ideas.

Of course Ignis will worry, if Prompto joins the Crownsguard, but he worries _anyway_. And as Noct said it would be nice to have him around more. And if he became part of Noct’s retinue, well, all the better.

“Not yet anyway,” Gladio says with a funny grin that Ignis has to pretend not to understand.

\- - -

There’s a few days where Ignis doesn’t get to see Prompto at all so he heads straight from Noct’s apartment late one night to the diner where Prompto is working a later shift, until 10pm, and sits in his car listening to the radio for the fifteen minutes it takes for Prompto to leave.

Prompto almost just walks straight past his car, making it halfway past the front before double taking and spotting Ignis in the driver’s seat.

“You should have text,” Prompto says, “I could have swiped you some cake.”

“Just seeing you is enough,” Ignis says.

Prompto laughs, “Seriously, stop. I’ll _die_.”

Ignis grins at his hyperbole.

He pops the car in to gear and pulls back onto the main road.

“This so sweet,” Prompto says, “Like super sweet, best boyfriend stuff.”

“I aim to please,” Ignis says.

“But how will I ever compete!”

“I’m sure you’ll do your best,” Ignis teases.

“So, uh Noct was saying that he’s got like a dinner with his Dad on Thursday and that he’s just gonna stay at the Citadel so they can get some quality time together,” Prompto says.

“That is the plan.”

“And he also said that if you wanted to you could take the whole afternoon off because he’s training with Gladio before hand.”

“Did he now?”

“Uh huh,” Prompto says brightly, “And I said that was great because if you _could_ get an afternoon off then we could go to this sweet exhibit at the natural history museum.”

Ignis laughs. “Rather convenient I don’t have any other plans then I suppose.”

Ignis did have plans written into his diary in fact, but they merely said _Prompto?_ with a plan to ask him whether he was free as well.

The drive back is woefully short and Prompto invites him in - just for tea - as soon as Ignis makes use of the perpetually empty driveway once more.

“I have to be at the Citadel before seven tomorrow,” Ignis laments.

Prompto pouts but leans forward for a kiss expectantly.

Ignis obliges, twisting his body to give Prompto more of his attention and let him smooth his palms over Ignis’ chest in the way he seems to like doing. As soon as Ignis’ hands trace his waist Prompto makes a strange abortive little movement like he was considering climbing across the console into Ignis lap but thought better of it.

“Behave,” Ignis mutters into his sweet mouth.

Which makes it ironic then that he’s the one to palm across Prompto’s thighs, stroking the length of them and venturing tantalisingly into the extra warmth where they’re pressed together. Ignis doesn’t know what he expects but its obviously not for Prompto to tease his own way up the inside of Ignis’ own thigh with questing fingers. So surprised is he that he bites down on Prompto’s lip in shock. Hard.

Prompto pulls away with a gasp then a giggle and Ignis is horrified to see a bright spot of blood at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” he says quickly, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t apologise,” Prompto says, oddly shy, admitting, “I like it.”

Ignis raises a single eyebrow.

“It’s just so hot,” Prompto explains, “You getting all excited about little ol’ me.”

Ignis chuckles fondly, pleased, and reaches with his hand to cup Prompto’s jaw and wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth.

Ignis is wearing driving gloves but these ones leave his thumbs bare so the inside of Prompto’s mouth is scorching against his skin when Prompto sucks the digit into his mouth.

Ignis swallows, feeling his control slip.

And Ignis can’t resist applying just the tiniest hint of pressure to the flat of Prompto’s tongue, who, in retaliation hollows his cheeks to apply his own pressure then wrapping his tongue around Ignis’ thumb when he relents.

“I think you should go inside now.”

Prompto releases him with a pop and nips affectionately at the tip of Ignis’ thumb as he retrieves his hand.

“You’re no fun,” Prompto complains.

\- - -

Ignis understands immediately why Prompto was so interested in this particular exhibit.

It’s a beautiful collection of nature shots taken around all of Lucis, a sparse few from Tenebrae and Accordo with an artists impression depiction next to them showing what things might have been like, a long time ago. Sometimes the difference is startling, and it takes Ignis aback but in some cases the artists' impression is pleasingly similar.

Prompto is distracted on their way out, of course, by a display showing the evolution and subsequent domestication of chocobos.

“They used to be so fat,” Prompto says, almost cooing with delight.

“Rather less useful as a steed though,” Ignis muses.

Prompto takes a few last pictures of the display then allows Ignis to take his hand and pull him out of the museum into the mild evening.

“Ready for food, love? Where would you like to go for dinner?”

Prompto hesitates a little and it makes Ignis pause.

“Darling? Are you not hungry?”

It seems unlikely, seeing how long its been since Prompto last ate - before he’d met up with Ignis - but Ignis doesn’t know what it could be making him skittish about food unless he’s feeling insecure again. But its been so long since -

“It’s not that,” Prompto says, “I just - could we get takeout and go back to mine. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“It’s not bad!” Prompto rushes before Ignis can even respond, his face hadn’t even reacted yet. Ignis is fairly certain he knows what Prompto wants to talk to him about and it is decidedly not bad.

Ignis raises their joined hands to drop a kiss on the back of Prompto’s.

“Let me cook for us,” Ignis says instead.

“But its your day off.”

“Please,” Ignis says, “I enjoy taking care of you. It brings me great joy.”

“You just say that because I don’t eat around my carrots,” Prompto teases but he agrees. 

It becomes clear Prompto doesn’t realise Ignis has bought them to his own apartment building until he pulls into his assigned underground parking space and pulls on the hand break.

“Oh,” he says.

“Is this alright?” Ignis asks belatedly, “I can take you home if you prefer.”

“No!” Prompto says quickly, “I’ve just never been here before.”

“It’s nothing special,” Ignis assures him. It’s not, really, compared to Noctis apartment even though space wise it’s not far off Prompto’s own house. An open plan living space with a separate bedroom and en suite. It’s more space than Ignis really needs but he certainly likes that he can fit in as many bookcases has he needs and a proper dining table.

Admittedly he uses the table more for work than for eating at, as he dines with Noct so frequently, but still.

“It’s nice,” Prompto says and Ignis catches something in his expression.

“What is it?” Ignis almost laughs. Prompto looks _disappointed_.

“It looks really functional,” Prompto says, smirking.

“Are you implying my living space is bland, darling?”

“Not implying nothing,” Prompto says, “Where’s the picture Noct got from me for you?”

“That’s in my office,” Ignis explains and Prompto’s expression softens.

Prompto looks around a little more, finding the photo album Ignis keeps on his coffee table and admiring his record collection but otherwise finding nothing else of great interest. Ignis follows Prompto with his eyes, trying to take it all in from Prompto’s perspective.

It _is_ dreadfully boring but there’s nothing Ignis can do about it now. He can’t suddenly accumulate knickknacks and personal touches. Hang paintings that he doesn’t have. Find some throw pillows that aren’t _grey_.

It’s a little brighter now, anyway, for Prompto’s presence.

“What are you fancying, love?” Ignis asks in an attempt to call Prompto back to his side. It works and Prompto flits back over while he opens the door to his pantry and wraps his slender arms about Ignis’ waist to nuzzle between Ignis’ shoulder blades.

“What are my options?”

“Rice? Pasta?”

“I’ve been eating rice all week,” Prompto grumbles.

“Pasta? I have some spaghetti. And Garula mince in the fridge.”

Ignis feels the sharp dig of Prompto’s nose into his back and then he pulls away, his voice sounding less muffled this time, “Can we make meatballs?”

Ignis does a quick catalogue in his head.

“Should be simple enough.”

Cooking goes faster with Prompto, who's more than willing to get his hands dirty so Ignis only needs to finely dice onions and garlic to mix through the mince then focus on making the rich tomato sauce while Prompto shapes the meatballs. They’re a little larger than Ignis might have rolled them, but not unmanageably so. Ignis shows Prompto how to brown them evenly and sets water on to boil for pasta.

When they have nothing to do but wait Prompto hops up onto the kitchen counter and swings his legs idly. Ignis doesn’t even hate it. Nothing in him wants to make Prompto hop down.

“So uh -”

Prompto cuts himself off before he gets anywhere.

“Talk to me,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto pulls at his arm until he’s manoeuvred Ignis between his legs then wraps his arms around his shoulders so he can bury his face into Ignis’ neck. Ignis holds him tight with one arm around his back and the other cradling the back of his beautiful blond head.

“You know we were talking about what I might do? Now schools over.”

“I remember,” Ignis says.

“So I have an idea. Just like, one, and its like all I can think of and I’m not sure it’s a good idea but -” Prompto swallows, presses a little kiss to his jaw, “I wanted to get your opinion on it.”

Ignis knows of course, but he can’t tell him that so he says, “Can’t give an opinion without knowing what it is.”

“Oh, right,” Prompto laughs.

Ignis plays with his hair for almost a full minute before Prompto blurts, “I wanna join Crownsguard. Try out for it, I mean.”

“Okay,” Ignis says.

Prompto pulls back so they can look at each other.

“Okay?”

“It’s not an easy task,” Ignis says, “But I think you’re more than up for the challenge.”

“Really? You’re not gonna tell me I’m too clumsy or not strong enough or -”

“Considering I believe none of those things I don’t believe I shall be saying them. No.”

Prompto kisses him, which isn’t wholly surprising but is exciting, nonetheless.

They only pull apart when the buzzer sounds and once Prompto’s palming his ass while Ignis nips his way as far along Prompto’s collarbone as his shirt allows. Prompto whines and tries to follow after but Ignis pushes him back.

“Food first,” Ignis says.

“And more after?”

Ignis smirks, “More after.”

-

After leads to Prompto reclined across Ignis sofa with his shirt pushed up to bare his pretty little chest, flushed and freckled with mouthwatering dusky pink nipples. Ignis is amusing himself with these, teasing and nipping at them while Prompto mewls and gasps. Distracted as he is Ignis almost doesn’t notice Prompto’s hands make a pass down Ignis chest until he notices the noise of his belt unbuckling.

Ignis rears up to join their mouths up together in a messy uncoordinated kiss, Prompto pants against him but stays resolute, getting the belt unbuckled, then the button and fly undone but seems to falter before actually reaching his hand inside.

“Is this okay?” Prompto asks stealing the words right out of Ignis’ mouth.

“Of course. Darling can I?”

Prompto nods emphatically, “Please.”

Ignis shifts so his body is more fully over Prompto’s and manages to get his jeans open before Prompto’s fully slid his hand against Ignis’ length over the cotton of his boxers. Prompto’s breath stutters like he’s the one being touched and then suddenly he releases his hold on Ignis to reach for his own waistband and shoves his jeans and his boxers - which have a rather endearing cactuar print on them - down to the top of his thighs.

His dick bounces, hitting his tight abdomen with a lewd smack and Ignis hand flies to it on auto pilot.

“Shit,” Prompto hisses, “ _Iggy_.”

Ignis strokes him as languidly as he can manage, maintaining the foresight to shift and help Prompto push down the jeans and boxers still covering him.

“Fuck,” Prompto mutters, “Holy shit, even your dick is pretty.”

Ignis laughs but has to break off to breath in through his teeth when a nervous hand wraps around him.

“How do you - can we?” Prompto tries to ask something.

“Anything you want,” Ignis promises and Prompto tugs at his hip to bring their pelvises together. There’s an awkward moment where their dicks almost line up but their hands are in the way so Ignis reluctantly lets go and then folds his hand around both of them, teasing Prompto’s fingers out of the way.

Prompto cries a sweet little moan against Ignis jaw and its almost no time at all before the two of them fall apart in a sticky mess against Prompto’s heaving stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

[Prompto 16:42] Can we move our date to yours?

[Ignis 16:49] Of course, I’ll pick you up on the way home from the Citadel.

[Prompto 16:50] I’m actually already on my way. I’ll wait outside for you.

[Ignis 16:51] Is everything alright?

[Ignis 16:51] There’s a spare key in my mail box. The code is 2596, please let yourself in, make yourself at home.

[Prompto 16:53] Are you sure?

[Ignis 16:54] Of course I am.

[Ignis 16:54] Prompto what’s going on? Talk to me, please, love.

[Prompto 16:55] Nothing. My parents are home is all.

[Ignis 16:57] Don’t you want to stay and spend some time with them? I’ll understand, we can reschedule.

[Prompto 17:01] I actually really don’t.

[Ignis 17:03] I’ll try and get away early.

[Prompto 17:04] Please don’t worry about me.

[Ignis 17:05] Fat chance of that, my love.

_-_

The first thing Ignis spots when he enters the apartment is the plant on his coffee table. It's some sort of wide grass with clusters of red flowers in an attractive matte silver container.

On the floor next to the coffee table is a shopping bag and Prompto’s old backpack from High School. It’s been a few weeks since Ignis has seen it and it makes him feel a warm flash of fondness.

“Ignis?”

Prompto appears in the door to his bedroom, a little unsure of himself, judging from his posture.

“I wasn’t snooping,” Prompto carries on, “I just needed to use your bathroom.”

“That’s alright,” Ignis assures him, “I told you to make yourself at home.”

Prompto smiles, a wavering little thing that Ignis hates so he hold out his arms and motions for him with his hand. Prompto rushes forwards as expected and buries his head into Ignis’ chest arms looping around his torso. Ignis strokes his tense back and presses and kiss into his crown.

“What happened with your parents?”

Prompto squeezes him then mumbles, “I told them about you.”

“Ah,” Ignis says. And he understands.

Ignis waits until Prompto’s hold loosens and he’s on the receiving end of an affectionate nuzzle before he tells him, “I have something for you.”

Prompto pulls away to peer up at him, smile a little brighter, “I have stuff for you too.”

Ignis glances again at the plant on his coffee table.

“Me first,” Ignis says and he goes to retrieve his briefcase from the door. “Mines not particularly fun, I’m afraid.”

Ignis pulls out the file he put together that morning and passes it to Prompto once they’ve settled on the couch.

“It’s all the paperwork necessary to enrol you in the Crownsguard before the next induction test. There’s not a lot of time so I spoke with Gladio and he’s put together a training schedule to get you prepared in time. I timed everything around your current work schedule but parts of it can be adjusted if needs be.”

Prompto flicks through the papers for a second, taking note of the application that Ignis had attached helpful sticky notes to and the printed schedule he has filled out with training and study sessions over the next seven weeks.

“You did all this for me,” Prompto says in wonder. 

Ignis adjusts his glasses. “It was nothing really, I assure you.”

“Not nothing,” Prompto says, “ _Everything_. Thank you.”

“I’m sure you can replay me somehow,” Ignis teases and he leans forward expectantly.

Prompto meets him enthusiastically pressing his thanks to Ignis’ mouth in a series of warm, wet kisses.

“So I got you a plant,” Prompto says laughing, “Do you like it?”

“Very much so,” Ignis says, meaning it.

“I remembered how much the flowers improved my parents place and wanted to get you something similar,” Prompto explains and Ignis feels a little pang for his boyfriend realising he did not refer to it as his home. “It’s super low maintenance, only needs watering about three times a week and I’m totally willing to take responsibility if you don’t mind me crashing your pad all the time.”

“I don’t mind,” Ignis rushes out, “I like you being here.”

Prompto grins.

“And. If I’m gonna be here all the time, you know, maybe you should brighten the place up a little bit.”

Both their eyes drift to the full shopping bag at the same time but it’s Prompto that reaches for it. From it he digs out two covers for his throw cushions, a rich deep plum colour and three photo frames, silver but with accents in the same plum colour. Two of them are for a single picture but the largest has space for four and is probably designed to be hung on a wall. Prompto flips it over to show where it has the ability to stand on it’s own.

“I wasn’t sure if you could hang stuff - and I mean, if you don’t like this stuff we can exchange it or whatever. I just. You’re so - so everything and your apartment should at least be a fraction of everything that you are and I -”

“I like them,” Ignis tells him, “I like you,” he adds, stupidly.

“It goes without saying that I like you, too.”

Ignis shrugs, blushing just a little, “It’s nice to hear. Regardless.”

Prompto kisses him again, just a quick little press and when he pulls away he look oddly shy. Ignis traces the shape of his mouth with his thumb but that just makes him duck his head.

“Shall I get started on dinner?”

Prompto shifts slightly to kiss Ignis’ palm and stutters, “In a minute.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Can I try something?” Prompto asks, “Do something for you?”

Ignis swallows as Prompto rises onto his knees and swings himself over Ignis’ lap. He settles far back, right on the edge of Ignis’ knees. Distractedly he fingers Ignis’ belt.

Ignis nods.

“I’ve not ever done this before,” Prompto says, “So feel free to tell me if I suck.”

-

Prompto doesn’t suck.

Well, not in the way he was worried about.

Ignis thought Prompto had a wicked mouth when it was pressed against his but it’s nothing compared to what he can do with it when Ignis’ dick is in his mouth. He’d been unsure at first but even the first few tentative passes had unmanned Ignis, turned him into a panting mess and spurned on by the noises spilling from Ignis’ mouth Prompto gained the confidence to work him deeper until Ignis is desperately trying not to grip too tight into the beautiful blond hair that he loves so much as he finds his completion.

“That was fun,” Prompto says and it totally ruins Ignis chances of catching his breath because it makes a snort catch in his throat. The slightly rough quality of Prompto’s voice is almost enough to get Ignis going again.

“Come up here,” Ignis begs and Prompto clambers a little unsteadily back onto Ignis lap.

Ignis immediately pulls Prompto’s mouth to his and the bitter taste is both delightful and an unwelcome reminder that Ignis might need to start drinking less coffee. Ignis smooths his palms up Prompto’s taught thighs, beelining for where Prompto’s throbbing against the seam of his jeans.

“Didn’t you want to - to make dinner?”

“In a minute.”

-

Once they’ve finally eaten and settled under Ignis’ one throw blanket on the couch Ignis once again catches sight of Prompto’s backpack next to the coffee table.

“Is that an overnight bag?”

Even in the dim light cast by the superhero movie they put on Ignis can see Prompto’s blush. Ignis kisses it.

“I was gonna go to Noct’s, earlier, but then I realised I wanted to just be with you. I’m sorry, I can still go.”

“No need,” Ignis says, kissing his cheek again, “I was just wondering if I needed to dig you up a spare toothbrush.”

“You mean I can’t just use yours?” Prompto teases.

“I’ll never like you that much, my dear.”

\- - -

Prompto doesn’t stay over _a lot_ , but over the next couple weeks Ignis only has to water his new plant once and in a rare fit of impulsiveness Ignis gets another spare key to his apartment cut when he’s waiting for some photos to print one afternoon.

He doesn’t give it to Prompto, that would be ludicrous, but it burns a searing hole in his wallet as he walks around.

\- - -

Prompto survives his first training session with Gladio with little else than sore thighs and what he himself describes as limp noodle arms. Originally he and Prompto were going to wait for Noct and Gladio to finish their own training session then all head back to Noct to have dinner together. Instead, Ignis takes Prompto back early so his beloved can relax a little sooner. Noctis makes a face that Ignis doesn’t understand but makes Prompto rolls his eyes and tell Noctis not to be an idiot.

Prompto insists on helping though so Ignis has to barter with him to get his slicing and grating done perched on a stool.

The lasagna is in the oven when the other two return - grated carrots cleverly hidden amongst the mince - and Ignis is showing Prompto how to mash garlic into butter for the bread.

Noctis, bizarrely, goes to peer into his bedroom.

Ignis doesn’t know what he’s looking for as Ignis hasn’t been in there today. Mostly because, if he had, he’d have felt inclined to remake the bed from the slightly sloppy version that Noctis always produces. At least he’s making the bed at all, Ignis reminds himself.

Beside him Prompto snorts then snarks, “Yeah Noct, because I totally want to lose my virginity in _your_ bed.”

It takes maybe two seconds for Prompto to register what he’s said. At least that’s what Ignis assumes because that’s how long it takes for Prompto’s skin to go from his usually pale peach to scarlet red.

Gladio steps forward and Ignis’ eyes snap towards him shifting into a discouraging glare when he notices Gladio’s wide grin. It doesn’t work.

“Yeah?” Gladio drawls, “Whose bed do you wanna lose it in?”

Resolutely Prompto mashes his butter a couple more times then squares his shoulders and looks up at Gladio.

“I mean Ignis’ bed is pretty comfortable.”

Noctis laughs and Gladio raises one eyebrow. Ignis feels a little heat in his own face.

“Is it now?” Gladio asks and he turns his attention to Ignis.

Ignis looks back and offers a small shrug. He and Gladio haven’t had much casual time together for a little while, partly due to their schedules and partly because Ignis has been carving out all his free time for Prompto. As such they’ve not really had time to talk and Gladio doesn’t know about Prompto’s recent visits to his apartment. Ignis makes a note to take Gladio a special lunch in the next few days.

The redness on Prompto’s face has mostly dissipated when he says, “Uh huh,” as brightly as he can.

“Well good for you, kid,” Gladio says, “How are your arms?”

\- - -

Gladio’s not in his office much and as such it takes Ignis a long time track the Shield down. Because he checks literally everywhere else first.

“Knock knock,” he calls, unable to actually knock because his hands are full.

Gladio pulls the door open with a smile, “Hey Iggy.”

“I bought us lunch,” Ignis says, holding the tower of tupperware and bowls up higher.

“Is that your Ramen? Come on in dude.”

“I’m glad I decided against the vending machine sandwiches after all,” Ignis teases.

Gladio laughs, “Id have been happy to see you either way, but seriously, thanks.”

“How’s your day going?” Ignis asks as he busies himself assembling the ramen and Gladio pulls a few drinks from the mini fridge wedged under his desk. To Ignis surprise Gladio pulls an Ebony out alongside his soda. “My thanks,” Ignis says.

“I’ve always got some stashed here in case the vending machines run dry. So you don’t end up put away for a quadruple homicide.”

“I’m hardly that bad,” Ignis argues, “But I’ll be sure to bear that in mind.”

“So I did endurance with your boyfriend this morning,” Gladio says which Ignis already knew so it must be a segue.

“How’s he doing?” Ignis asks. He could have popped in to see Prompto train, he had the time, but it was probably a good idea to get used to Prompto just being around the Citadel and not rushing over to see him immediately.

“He’ll be ready in time,” Gladio says confidently, “Kids got spunk, that’s for sure.”

Ignis nods, pleased, and finely slices some scallions on top of the bowls with a pair of kitchen scissors - a handy tip that Jared had taught him a little while ago.

“But then you already know that, huh?”

Ignis glances up to see a Gladio grinning at him, his intent obvious.

“Do try and act your age, Gladio,” Ignis scolds handing him his bowl.

“Sorry,” Gladio says insincerely, “But seriously. That’s going good?”

“Very,” Ignis says, “I’m surprised by how easy the whole things has been. Prompto’s been very understanding.”

“Blondie knew what he was getting in to, we kept telling you that.”

“I was somewhat of a fool, I can admit that to you now.”

Gladio noisily slurps some noodles and Ignis doesn’t reprimand him for it.

“So he’s slept in your bed?” Gladio asks.

Ignis coughs to clear the bit of broth that catches in his throat then sighs, “Yes.”

“But he’s still a virgin?”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis scolds.

“Sorry, sorry,” Gladio laughs, “I’m just surprised. I know how much you want him is all.”

“There are,” Ignis adjusts his glasses, “ _Other_ things we can do.”

Gladio grins again and Ignis keeps talking so he can’t saying anything extremely inappropriate.

“I’m trying not to rush him. I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed but I’m awfully intense.”

Gladio laughs again, mouth full. When he’s swallowed he says, “Good for you. I mean. I’ve never done the slow thing myself,” he looks awfully proud of himself, “But I’m sure it has its merits.”

“I actually wanted your advice about something,” Ignis says.

Gladio stops short, “Relationship advice? From me?”

“Perish the thought,” Ignis teases, “But it’s more specifically how you thought Prompto might react to something.”

“Shoot,” Gladio says, gesturing with his chopsticks.

“I wanted to introduce him to my uncle,” Ignis says.

“Your uncle will love, Prom, sure the Blondie’ll be nervous but he’s nervous crossing the street.”

Ignis rolls his eyes at the exaggeration. “You don’t think it’s insensitive? In light of his own parents?”

Gladio frowns, “I think I’m missing something here?”

Had neither Prompto nor Noctis ever told Gladio about the Argentums’ reaction to their son’s sexuality? Prompto he understands but Ignis assumed Noctis would have vented his frustrations in that regard to Gladio during one of their training sessions.

“You know Prompto came out to his parents?”

Gladio shakes his head.

“Ah. Well. They don’t particularly approve,” Ignis says simply.

“Of course the one time they show any interest its to kick him in the ribs,” Gladio says, “He okay? They didn’t hurt him?”

“He’s physically fine. He simply left home for the night each time they expressed their displeasure,” Ignis explains.

“Each time?”

Ignis nods. “The first time was before graduation and he spent the weekend at Noct’s and things seemed okay afterwards. Until he told them about me.”

“Don’t take their disapproval personally,” Gladio says quickly, “It’s not you they dislike.”

“Merely my gender, I know, I’m not upset.” Ignis promises, “Their opinion means nothing to me, regardless.”

“There’s more?” Gladio prods.

“He left his house again, because of their reaction. But this time he ended up at my apartment.”

Gladio smiles, “Hence the sleeping in your bed.”

“He bought me a plant,” Ignis says, “For colour.”

“Of course he did,” Gladio says fondly, then, “I think you should do it.”

“Introduce him to my uncle?” Ignis clarifies, “You don’t think it will upset him?”

Gladio shrugs, “Maybe it will. But he also needs to see what supportive and accepting relatives are like.”

Ignis nods distractedly.

“There’s something else,” Gladio surmises.

“I got him a key,” Ignis blurts before he can stop himself, “For my apartment.”

“You want him to move in?” Gladio asks incredulously. “You guys have been together, like, two months.”

“Almost three but yes; it’s madness, I know,” Ignis says, “I don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“You _are_ crazy about the kid,” Gladio says, “It’s nice actually. To see you lose your shit sometimes.”

“For you, perhaps.”

“Oh hey,” Gladio says, smile turning wicked, “Did his scar heal after all?”

Ignis tosses a chopstick at his face.

\- - -

Their training sessions have moved now, to a special room with mats for sparing and a secure little area for target practice. It’s useful for Prompto, who’ll be using firearms in the weapons portion of his exams in a few weeks, and for Ignis who is practising throwing his daggers further and faster.

Between them they’re a deadly team.

The four of them work well together and any reservations that may existed about increasing Noctis’ retinue by one quickly vanish.

Prompto’s actually helping Noctis with his own firearms practice while Gladio and Ignis spar. They’re fairly evenly matched; Gladio is strong, Ignis is fast, Gladio has reach, Ignis has flexibility.

Ignis sidesteps and then has to twist and flip away from a large area sweep of Gladio’s sword.

There’s a noise that Ignis can’t identify and then Noctis cries Prompto’s name.

“Holy shit,” Prompto says, “ _Holy shit_.”

“Did you just shoot yourself?” Noctis says both worried and amused.

Ignis vanishes his daggers and sprints over.

“It was just ricochet,” Prompto argues and sounds shocked.

Noctis gets Prompto sitting on the ground with a mixture of suggestion and outright shoving, settling behind him to keep him upright. Ignis drops down onto his knees before them.

“Where is it?” he demands of his boyfriend, “Where are you hurt.”

Noctis moves the hand on Prompto’s arm to reveal a small wound, little more than a scratch.

“Holy shit,” Prompto says again and he clumsily pats Ignis’ neck.

“What is it?”

“ _Babe_ ,” he breathes, “You were doing back flips. No one told me you could do _back flips_.”

Gladio laughs, deep and hearty, actually slapping his thigh in mirth. Noctis snorts and then buries his face into Prompto back to hide his giggles.

“At least you’re not the only one,” Gladio says, nudging Ignis on the shoulder.

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis says, collecting himself just enough to speak, “Prom, did you know Ignis can do the splits.”

“Holy shit,” Prompto wheezes.

\- - -

They’d taken the time to put on pyjamas which seems kind of silly in hindsight. They’ll probably end up making a mess of them.

“Have I told you how proud of you I am?” Ignis murmurs against Prompto’s throat, sucking gently at the skin.

It won’t do to mark him up, not now he’s an official member of the Crownsguard.

“I’m not sure,” Prompto gasps, hips jerking to rut against Ignis’ thigh, “Maybe you should give me something so I remember.”

“Anything,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto cups him where he’s achingly hard between his legs. “Even this?”

Ignis bites back a moan, “If that’s what you want.”

Prompto nods brokenly, rearing up to kiss him desperately all teeth and tongue. Ignis pushes back, pressing Prompto into the bed and sliding his hands up his ribs to push his t-shirt up. Ignis wants at his skin. Now. All of it.

Prompto tugs at Ignis’ own shirt and snaps the waist pant of his pants.

“Off,” he demands.

Ignis, ever amenable to requests, shifts himself to roll off Prompto and obey -

Prompto breaks into peels of giggles which rather lessens the sincerity of the hand he reaches down to help Ignis off the floor.

“Are you hurt?” Prompto asks.

“Only my ego,” Ignis assures him, getting to his feet.

Prompto pulls off his t-shirt and then shifts to slide his bottoms down. Ignis stares at where he’s all flushed and hard between his legs. Prompto reclines back.

“Mood gone?”

Ignis has never undressed so fast in his life.

-

Prompto’s stretches out on his stomach with his head propped up on his folded arms. Comfortable and relaxed.

Ignis kisses up the length of his spine as he climbs back onto the bed, lingering over a particularly fetching patch of freckles beneath is left shoulder blade. When Ignis settles he does so along Prompto’s side, hand resting on the small of his back and with a leg wrapped over one of his. Ignis pulls the blankets up about their waists but leaves them uncovered so he can continue enjoying Prompto’s soft skin.

“Hi,” Prompto says, oddly shy considering Ignis was inside him not twenty minutes ago. Ignis kisses his shoulder.

“Hello, love,” Ignis murmurs, “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Prompto says at once, he lets out a small laugh, “Though I might feel differently depending on my assignment tomorrow.”

“I have a feeling it won’t be too strenuous,” Ignis says knowingly, “I have an in with the person in charge of the schedule after all.”

Prompto shifts to nudge him with his head, “No special treatment please.”

Ignis lets out a laboured sign, “As you wish.”

Prompto laughs again.

“You’ll likely only be assigned light guard duty on a not particularly vital entry somewhere; standard protocol until the ceremony and you’ve been connected to the King’s magic.”

“That’s gonna be weird,” Prompto muses, “Being able to use magic like you guys. Even if its different magic, because you’re connected to Noct.”

Ignis doesn’t really know what to say. It actually won’t be odd at all considering Noct’s already submitted a perfectly completed formal application for Prompto to be in _his_ Crownsguard straight away. Ignis knows it’s perfect because he sat with Noctis today while he completed it during the parts of Prompto’s exam they were unable to attend. It’s a mark of Noct’s dedication to the matter that he’s filled it out and is presenting it to his father himself and hasn’t had Ignis do it for him.

There’s a _tiny_ chance that Regis won’t grant the request though, so Ignis won’t be getting Prompto’s hopes up. Just in case.

“You’ll adjust to the magic soon enough,” Ignis tells him. “Will you miss the diner?”

“Yeah, actually,” Prompto admits, “Seems silly but Maggie really helped me out by giving me a chance. And it was familiar, y’know.”

“We can go for dinner as often as you like,” Ignis promises with another kiss to his shoulder.

Prompto squints at him, “You don’t mean that.”

“I said as often as _you_ like. We’re not letting Noctis give his opinion on the matter.”

\- - -

As a small leaving gift Maggie presents Prompto with an entire coffee and walnut cake and a strip of paper featuring the recipe for her famous tartar sauce on it. 

Ignis shows Prompto his appreciation for both things right there against his kitchen counter. 

\- - -

“I’ll help you,” Noctis is saying and, as ever he’s not very good at keeping his voice lowered though its clear he’s trying, “If you need it, you know I will.”

Prompto’s looking through options for his Crownsguard fatigues; fabric, patterns, patches, belt buckles, chains - everything but colours really. As part of Noct’s retinue he gets to have a custom made original design and the joy at this has really lessened his ire over what he considers special treatment in being selected for it in the first place.

The conversation happening on the floor in front of Noct’s sofas seems to be rather too furtive to be simply about uniform choices, however.

“If I can’t afford it,” Prompto hisses, “Then I can’t have it. Simple as.”

Ah. Money.

“I just think it would be good for you,” Noctis says.

“Me too,” Prompto murmurs back.

Perhaps Prompto would accept financial assistance from Ignis? Or would that be worse somehow?

They’re settled now, committed. He knows that, he’s sure of that. Ignis’ uncle had visited at work the day after they’d all had dinner together to ask Ignis when he was marrying ‘that darling boy’ and now the key in his wallet and the words burning on the tip of his tongue seemed to sear him with physical pain with each day that passes.

Ignis wants to help Prompto like that. He wants their lives completely intertwined that way.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto calls.

“Yes, dear?”

“Can I really have coeurl print pants as part of my uniform?” Prompto asks and there's laughter in his voice.

“Dude,” Noctis says, “Gross. You and Ignis can’t match, that’s too far.”

“Wait, really!?”

“My shirt,” Ignis confirms, “Dark purple, coeurl print.”

Prompto peeks up over the back of the sofa and eyes Ignis with discontent, “How come I’ve never seen that?”

“Well you’ve never been to any official functions before,” Ignis muses.

“Yeah, because you’re lucky,” Noctis gripes.

Suddenly Prompto groans and he flops back onto the ground where Ignis can’t see him any more.

“You’re not gonna be wearing them at my swearing in ceremony are you?” he asks.

“I rather think I might be,” Ignis tells him.

Noctis laughs.

“I’m gonna trip and fall,” Prompto complains.

\- - -

Prompto doesn’t trip and fall.

That accolade is awarded to Ignis.

Thankfully it’s before the ceremony begins, at the moment Prompto steps out of Dustin’s office in his fatigues for the first time. Ignis is waiting to see him, to reassure him before the ceremony, talking with his uncle and Clarus when Prompto steps out and Ignis is powerless to do anything but move towards him.

It’s spectacular. Prompto’s jeans are tight - and he went with coeurl print after all - with a black tank top featuring a simple white pattern of lines clustering more intensely at the collar. Over it he has an open vest, studded and patched, decorated with a fringe of plaid that hangs almost like a skirt around him. The whole thing leaves his wonderful arms bare, toned and pale, dotted with freckles and its just so Prompto. So like his beautiful, energetic, kind, selfless and brave lover that it almost knocks Ignis breathless.

Ignis’ shins hit the wooden bench as he takes a step forward and they smart almost as much as his pride. His uncle catches his arm to stop him falling too far and his expression is both too kind and too amused for Ignis to really process in that moment.

Prompto rushes over and comes up really close under the guise of checking Ignis okay.

“I know,” he whispers, “I look really hot.”

\- - -

There’s a light tap on his office door and opens enough for Prompto to tuck his head through the door.

“Hello, darling,” Ignis says.

The door swings open more and Ignis is treated to the view of Marshall Leonis standing behind his boyfriend. Slowly an amused eyebrow inches up Cor’s forehead.

“Marshall,” Ignis says, getting to his feet behind his desk and swallowing back his embarrassment.

Prompto grins.

“I wanted to talk to you about the guard rotation if you have a bit of time before you head home,” Cor explains stepping around Prompto into the room.

“I’m due to drive Prince Noctis home, but I can come back after,” Ignis offers.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Prompto pipes up, “I can take Noct - uh, His Highness home for you.”

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis says, “Do you need to borrow the car.”

“I can use one from the pool,” Prompto says, “Got cleared this morning.”

“Thank you,” Ignis says again.

“I’ll meet you at yours,” Prompto pauses and drops Ignis a wink, “Babe.”

Cor actually laughs.

\- - -

Prompto is up and back from his run before Ignis is even awake and in a new fit of perfections he’s managed to wrangle the coffee machine into delivering a delicious hot cup of coffee into Ignis’ favourite mug. In another new turn Prompto has pilfered part of his news paper and seems to be intensely studying it and making marks on it with a pen.

They key from his letterbox sits beside it on the counter, waiting to be returned. 

“Good morning,” Ignis says, kissing Prompto’s hair as he collects his mug, “What are we up to this morning?”

“I’m just looking at the property adverts,” Prompto says, “Everything’s too big for me though. Expensive.”

“You’re moving out?” Ignis asks.

“I want to,” Prompto says, “I’m alone all the time anyway, least this way I can pick the furniture.”

 _Move in with me,_ Ignis’ brain supplies.

Ignis’ mouth supplies nothing though and his hesitation makes Prompto ask, “Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“No,” Ignis says quickly. He doesn’t think its a bad idea, he just thinks Prompto living here is a better one. “Anything that will make you happy is a good idea.”

Prompto beams, “Will you come furniture shopping with me?”

Ignis kisses into his hair again, “Of course, love.”

\- - -

This is not the first date they’ve had interrupted by the Citadel but it is the first phone call they’ve gotten at almost 10pm when they were just starting to get ready for bed.

Prompto’s pout was spectacular and Ignis had stroked it with his thumb as he’d answered the phone. That was probably his undoing.

Ignis is trying to remember where he left his annotated trade reports whilst simultaneously trying to distract him with the warmth of his mouth. Prompto makes a little noise and the answering groan almost bubbles out of Ignis' own throat.

Prompto pops off whilst Ignis shakily explains where to retrieve his spare office key from just to toy with the very tip of him, looking up with wide innocent eyes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ignis breaths, yanking Prompto’s hair to get encourage Prompto back to his task.

“ _Scientia_?” says the voice on the phone.

“Arlo,” Ignis says as calmly as he can, “I apologise. The file should be in my out tray.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Arlo says, “ _I’ll let you go_.”

“Goodnight,” Ignis says before hastily hanging up and dropping the phone. It bounces on the bed before tumbling onto the floor. Ignis doesn’t retrieve it.

Prompto pulls off again, grinning smugly.

“You’re in so much trouble,” Ignis threatens.

“Didn’t you like it?” Prompto asks mildly.

“I did like it,” Ignis admits, “I like _you_ , I _love_ you.”

Prompto blinks and pulls back further, Ignis lets his finger turn gentle in his hair.

“I love you too,” Prompto says. Ignis drops to his knees in front of where Prompto’s sat on the bed and shuffles in between his spread thighs, it puts Ignis lower than Prompto for a change. Prompto takes the opportunity to cup Ignis jaw in both his hands and pull him in for a tender kiss.

“Move in with me,” Ignis blurts when they pull apart.

Prompto stares at him for a long moment.

“You’re serious,” Prompto says in awe.

“Of course,” Ignis says, then with another quick kiss he gets to his feet - pulling his pyjama bottoms back up to his hips - and hurries into the living area to retrieve his wallet.

“Iggy?” Prompto calls.

“Here,” Ignis says, back in the room and he reaches into his wallet for the key he had cut weeks ago.

“Wow,” Prompto says, taking the key with a slightly trembling hand.

“I _love_ you,” Ignis reiterates, “It would bring me great joy if we were to live together.”

“Iggy,” Prompto breathes, voice a little wet.

“We can find another place if you’d prefer,” Ignis says, “Something more to your tastes -”

Prompto’s mouth crashes into his clumsily.

“I like it here,” Prompto says, “But can we paint the bedroom?”

Ignis laughs and tumbles them back onto the bed.

\- - -

[Noctis 23:09] im not moving any boxes but ill totally help prom paint the wall

[Noctis 23:11] Also, congrats <3

-

[Gladio 23:15] Congrats, Iggy. We’ll have to have that moving in party you should have had two years ago.

\- - -

“I can’t believe you think I’m not responsible enough to look after a cat,” Prompto says, pouting.

“You’re perfectly responsible,” Ignis argues, “But we live on the eleventh floor. How would it get out of the apartment?”

“We can adopt one of those house cats. The naked ones,” Prompto suggests.

Ignis laughs, full of joy. He’s not actually opposed to the idea of a cat necessarily, one with short - or no - hair, seeing as they’re fairly clean and low maintenance pets but he just doesn’t think it’s fair to the poor creature.

“We’re so busy, love, it’d get lonely,” Ignis tells him.

Prompto pouts again and takes a step away from the wall of the elevator and crowds into Ignis’ space, slipping his arms around his waist under his unbuttoned blazer.

“Okay, but say you come home one day and there’s this cute little kitty in the apartment and he just looks up at you with these big sad eyes,” Prompto himself looks up at Ignis with big sad eyes of his own that Ignis is absolutely hardwired to give in to, “And is all like ‘wow I’m so happy to live in this cool apartment with my two gay cat dads please don’t put me back on the street I have no fur and I’ll die’ -” Ignis snorts, “- You won’t just throw the poor thing out the window, right?”

“I promise not to throw any cats out of our apartment windows,” Ignis says as sincerely as he can manage.

Prompto hums in thought and Ignis makes an executive decision to distract him, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, stepping forward until Prompto’s back hits the wall.

Prompto mewls under the attention, going on his tiptoes to get a better angle.

The ding of the elevator opening doesn’t register until a familiar throat clearing reaches Ignis’ ears.

Ignis jumps back quickly, separating them completely and leaving a slightly breathless Prompto against the wall.

“Your Majesty,” Ignis says, bowing just a touch awkwardly.

“Oops,” Prompto giggles.

Stumbling forward Prompto gives Regis his own bow and shoots Clarus a salute that’s barely respectable because of his grin.

Clarus returns both the grin and the salute, looking fond, as Prompto escapes at an almost jog down the hallway.

Regis and Clarus step into the elevator beside him and Ignis reaches to press the button for the fifth floor, where the next council meeting is taking place.

“Your Majesty,” Ignis says again, making to apologise.

“It’s lovely to see you so happy, Ignis,” The King says kindly, “Please, continue on as you are.”

“I - thank you, sir.”

\- - -

“You’re very distracting,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto doesn’t reply, too busy kissing along his jaw and grinding against his lap. Ignis stutters in a breath when Prompto palms between his legs.

“This is highly - highly inappropriate,” Ignis attempts to scold, but its rather ruined by how pathetically breathless he sounds.

“So is you working until eleven every night and not having a day of in _four_ weeks,” Prompto mutters just in front of his ear.

Ignis thinks so too. The last time he’d truly relaxed for longer than his lessened sleep schedule had been Noctis’ birthday last month.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis says sincerely, “It’ll be better soon.”

“I want it to be better _now_ ,” Prompto argues.

“Tell me what I can do,” Ignis begs, “Something, anything.”

“Fuck me here,” Prompto says.

“Prompto,” Ignis whines, “Darling we can’t.”

“Please, Iggy, you want to. Right here, just bend me over your desk.”

Ignis shakes his head but he’s already grasping Prompto by the thighs and helping him shift from his lap to the desk in question. Ignis’ pen pot rattles and slips of the edge.

“I locked the door,” Prompto promises.

“Let me use my mouth,” Ignis suggests. They can’t truly have sex, it wouldn't be safe or even pleasant for Prompto, Ignis has nothing in his office with which to prepare him properly.

“There’s lube and a condom in my pocket.”

Ignis steps back so Prompto can hop down and turn around. Before Ignis presses him flush against the dark stained wood he takes a moment to lay the photographs on the desk flat to keep them from harm.

-

Ignis loves the way Prompto sounds. He loves his idle morning humming, the way he sings along with the title music to favourite TV shows, he likes the way he whimpers when Ignis works his nipples for long enough and the way he gasps almost breathlessly when Ignis first presses inside and the way it tumbles on into a endless stream of moans and sighs when Ignis really starts moving.

Ignis even loves it when all that noise is muffled into Prompto’s forearm in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet.

Ignis has always been pretty good at keeping himself in check but even so he has to lean over and muffle himself in Prompto’s shoulder, bite into the muscle there, to keep himself in check as he finds his end.

He’d had the foresight to drag Prompto’s vest and tank top off when he had the chance, even if their pants and underwear are just bunched up around their ankles, so as he reclines across the top of Prompto Ignis gets to enjoy all that soft skin while they catch their breath. Ignis kisses from his bite wound across to the other shoulder then nuzzles into Prompto’s sweat damp hair.

“Admit it,” Prompto says still faintly gasping for breath, “I have all the best ideas.”

“I’m not one to argue with facts,” Ignis mumbles back.

“I made a mess of your desk, sorry,” Prompto says, not sounding sorry at all.

-

Ignis has his own bathroom - just a toilet and a sink, if he had a shower it would have be hard pressed to get him home at all before Prompto - so the clean up isn’t as awful and Ignis might have worried it being.

Prompto’s got an adorable little limp as Ignis leads him to the door, though he assures Ignis it was worth it.

“After that I thought you might just come home,” Prompto complains after his goodbye kiss. His _lengthy_ goodbye kiss.

“After that I have a bit of work to catch up on,” Ignis teases, “But I’ll be home before you’re asleep, I promise.”

The door handle rattles as someone turns it but, of course, it doesn’t open. The sound does make them both jump a little though and Prompto laughs at them.

There’s a knock, a loud one that Ignis is very familiar with.

“Iggy?” calls Gladio, “You still there?”

Prompto reaches to unlock the door and pull it open.

“You never lock your door when you - oh. Well. _Hello_ Prompto,” Gladio’s surprise morphs into a lecherous grin, “What are you doing here?”

“Just visiting Iggy before I head home,” Prompto says casually but his own grin is just a little telling. He turns and kisses Ignis on the cheek, “I’ll have dinner ready for you, okay?”

“Thank you, love, see you at home.”

Prompto walks away after punching Gladio affectionately in the arm and Ignis watches because the uneven quality to his gait is truly, truly wonderful when Ignis knows he’ll be all better in the morning.

“So I thought we could bash out Noct’s schedule between us,” Gladio says, “Get it done twice as fast and get home before the ten o’clock news for once.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Ignis says.

As he steps back around his desk, he stands up the photographs again, pulling a portrait of him and Prompto forward slightly.

Gladio turns his chuckle into a cough.

\- - -

Winter attacks Insomnia in a blast of relentless icy rain.

Prompto improves his position in the Solstice marathon to fourth over all and is thankful for the electric heater post race as he sips hot chocolate and collects his prize from _Noctis_ this time. Gladio serves as Shield and royal umbrella holder during the distribution of medals.

Living with Prompto is _blissful_ and time slips away in a happy haze . 

Just a week shy of Ignis’ birthday he’s waiting - miserably - outside his preferred dry cleaning place to collect a few of his jackets and both their suits, tucked beneath a not quite wide enough awning trying to escape the drizzle. It hadn’t been raining when he parked up, hence Ignis had left his umbrella in the car outside the cafe he was going to collect coffee and bagels from before heading into the Citadel.

He’d just get soaked heading back for it so he wanders instead, down a few shops until he reaches one with an actually functional awning.

Ignis doesn’t have much cause to look in jewellery shop windows. Aside from his watch and the pendant Noctis gave him last year Ignis doesn’t wear anything that one might purchase from a place like this.

He spots it immediately.

A simple band of twisted rose and white gold with no diamonds or gems to make it ostentatious or flashy.

Ignis pulls his phone from his pocket. Gladio answers on the third ring.

“Hey, Igs, what’s up?”

“Are you busy? Could you meet me somewhere?”

Gladio’s silent for a long beat which means Ignis can hear the noise around him and it seems as though Gladio too might be outside somewhere on a not empty street.

“I was just heading into the Citadel but I’ve not gotta be there for a while. Sent me the address.”

“Thank you,” Ignis says.

\- - -

Ignis is getting himself a birthday present for the first time ever. Hopefully.

Prompto’s hand.

A promise of a future together. Forever.

If he says yes.

“You’ve got this,” Gladio says, “You guys are crazy about each other.”

Prompto and Ignis are hosting a small gathering for Ignis’ birthday. Just the four of them and their families; his uncle, Iris, Clarus and even Regis is in attendance. Prompto had almost fallen in to full blown panic at the King being inside his home and Ignis had needed to manhandle him away from hiding his comic books away. They look quite good, really, up against Ignis' record collection.

Noctis and Prompto are having their own hushed conversation a little way away from where Clarus and Regis are admiring Prompto’s photographs that now litter the walls. Iris and his uncle are having a surprisingly lively conversation on the couch and not for the first time Ignis wonders why his uncle didn't have any children of his own.

“Here,” Gladio says and he pushes the one champagne flute with no strawberry towards Ignis.

Instead Ignis drops into it a ring.

Gladio nods and gathers up most of the rest, delivering them to the grown ups and Iris - who swears not to drink it too fast - while Ignis collects one for Noctis and the special one for Prompto.

Noctis spots Ignis over Prompto’s shoulder and his smile turns almost manic. With a bracing pat on Prompto’s shoulder the Prince spins him around to face Ignis and shoves him forward a little. Ignis would perhaps be more concerned about this were he not rehearsing his words in his own head.

Leaning around Prompto he hands Noctis his glass then fully faces his beloved.

“Prompto,” he says as his boyfriend says, “Iggy - _Ignis_.”

Ignis presses the glass into Prompto’s hand and he half glances at it then mutters, “Good idea.”

Raising the glass Prompto presses it to his mouth and swallows the whole thing down in two large mouthfuls.

Ignis thinks he might pass out.

“Oh shit,” Gladio exclaims.

Prompto splutters and coughs, the ring flies from his mouth and hits the hardwood flooring with a small clatter, but Ignis pays no attention to it instead reaching to steady Prompto and strokes his back as he continues to cough.

Prompto, red faced and eyes streaming manages to catch his breath.

“What was that?” he asks Ignis, “In my glass?”

“That’s not important,” Ignis makes himself say, “Are you alright?”

Why couldn’t Ignis have just placed it into his hand like a normal person?

“Iggy,” Prompto says again, “What was in my glass?”

“Here,” says a voice. Ignis blinks and then somehow Iris is at his side. She’s doing something with a tea towel and then, discreetly as she can she presses the clean dry ring into his palm with an encouraging squeeze.

With very little of his usual grace Ignis drops onto one knee.

He holds out the ring.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Prompto whines.

“Darling,” Ignis says forgetting the words he’d planned, “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Prompto chokes, a sob, then drops down onto his knees too. From his back pocket he pulls a small, purple silk pouch from which tumbles a ring.

It’s thicker than what Ignis had selected for Prompto, a dark matte silver that will look wonderful against any and all of Ignis’ wardrobe.

“Every time I asked you what you wanted for your birthday you kept saying you didn’t need anything because you had me,” Prompto says shakily. Ignis watches a tear roll smoothly down his cheek the reaches to brush it away.

“I meant it,” Ignis says.

“So I want you to have me forever,” Prompto says with something of his usually smile, genuine and slightly mischievous, “Marry me?”

Ignis shifts so both knees are on the floor and shuffles forward until he’s close enough to pull Prompto to him by the jaw and kiss him like he never wants to stop.


	7. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wedding Prompto and Ignis take a vacation together before settling in for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an amazing year for me, being a part of this fandom, and coming back here to my first fic that still means so much to me was the only way I could think to mark the occasion.  
> Hope you enjoy our boys a year on <3

Ignis listens to the shower running of their hotel bathroom, Prompto’s happy voice and song carrying out to him in the main room. Smiling he rolls over onto his side to grab his phone, settling onto his stomach fully to open his mail app.

The time while his love, his _husband_ , showers is the perfect time to quickly check on his work emails. He’s not going to _do_ any work of course, just check that Noct isn’t making good on his threat to burn the Citadel to the ground in his absence.

Ignis doesn’t _really_ think Noctis would do such a thing but even so, Ignis likes to stay in the loop.

Unfortunately he gets sucked in. He doesn’t respond to anything because Prompto - and Noct, Gladio, _Regis_ \- had made him promise that he would use his honeymoon solely for the purpose of, well, being on his honeymoon. It’s still interesting, almost _amusing_ , to watch Councillors bicker back and forth because no one was there to take minutes. To see his uncle chime in, annoyed with the constant dinging of his email to ask why neither of them had read the report he’d sent. That email chain quickly dies off after that.

Noctis copies him in on something only, Ignis assumes, to show Ignis that he _can_ be professional in emails and it’s actually strangely validating for Ignis to see. He loves Noctis like a brother of course and it’s nice to see him come into his own, step up into a role that he never wanted but will one day perform exceptionally well. Ignis is sure.

Ignis doesn’t notice the sound of the shower shutting off, or the absence of Prompto’s singing, too busy scrolling through the back and forth chatter built up in his inbox. It _really_ does build up when Ignis isn’t there to respond and delete as appropriate.

“You better not be _working_ ,” Prompto suddenly complains and Ignis hurries to turn the screen off as he feels Prompto settle over him, chest to Ignis’ back, a pleasant weight against him.

Prompto presses a kiss against the very edge of Ignis’ jaw, playfully nipping at his earlobe. Such a brave, confident thing he is now.

“You promised,” Prompto reminds him.

“Only while you were occupied, darling,” Ignis promises.

“I knew I should have dragged you to the shower with me,” Prompto mumbles but the next touch against Ignis’ earlobe is a gentle kiss.

Ignis turns his head as much as he can and Prompto meets him for a slightly messy kiss.

“But then we would have been late for today's activities,” Ignis tells him, like he had when Prompto had first asked this morning. And like then Prompto sighs and gives him one last kiss, climbing free of Ignis and the mattress. If Ignis wasn’t particularly excited about today's trip he might have put it off, pulled Prompto down onto the comfortable bed and wasted a pleasant morning that way instead.

But no, they’re off to see the Disc of Cauthess today, something Ignis has been interested in since he was a small boy. Prompto had suggested the day trip, noting that it’s only a few hours drive from Lestallum to the tourist track. The chocobos will be a nice surprise for Prompto though. They’d visited the ranch on the way through Duscae, spent an enjoyable afternoon with the birds before staying in the camper overnight. They'd eaten one of Wiz’s monstrous sandwiches for brunch and pushed on for Lestallum the next day.

Ignis had done the math, calculated the route and sure enough, by cutting over the land and skirting the road the journey by bird back will barely take any extra time at all.

Prompto pats his ass through the blankets.

“Up and at ‘em, Iggy,” Prompto says, “Shall I run and grab breakfast while you shower?”

“Why don’t you order room service,” Ignis suggests, finally pushing off the blankets and climbing to his feet. Prompto’s eyebrows draw together and he glances at the menu discarded on the small table their suite provides.

“Isn’t that expensive?” Prompto asks.

Ignis smiles softly and leans forward to kiss Prompto’s little frown, hoping the affection banishes it from existence.

“ _We_ can afford it,” Ignis tells him. Prompto’s mouth open and then slams it shut.

Ignis chuckles, “Regretting marrying me already?”

“No!” Prompto cries, “Never.” He pushes up on his toes to press a kiss to Ignis’ jaw.

“Order whatever you like,” Ignis says, hint of warning in his tone.

“Sure thing, Igs,” Prompto says and as Ignis turns to the bathroom Prompto drops him a playful salute, “And I’ll get _you_ your favourite.”

-

Prompto’s chocobo is called _Sunny_ and when Prompto dips his forehead to press against her neck the yellow of her feathers mingles in with the colour of his hair and Ignis thinks he might just _expire_ from how adorable a picture it makes. Prompto has his camera of course, but Ignis snaps a picture with his phone, not trusting even _his_ mind with perfectly capturing the image for him to treasure forever.

Ignis scratches his own bird under the chin, a beautiful soft brown bird called Peanut, before gently walking her over to the hitching post where she’ll wait with Sunny while he and Prompto walk the tourist trail around the meteor.

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto says earnestly, stroking his hand down Sunny’s neck one last time, “This day was supposed to be about you and then you went and did this for me.”

“I’m happy as long as you’re happy, darling.”

Ignis holds out his hand and Prompto immediately slots his fingers right alongside into Ignis'. It still and always will send a little thrill through Ignis how happy and eager Prompto is to simply _be_ with him. Ignis raises their joined hands to his mouth and brushes a kiss along Prompto’s knuckles, admiring the way his rings glint in the sunlight. Prompto flushes, pink and beautiful right across his cheekbones. Ignis lowers their hands and leans in to kiss that too.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Prompto whines softly and then he turns his head slightly to catch Ignis’ mouth for a brief, full kiss, “Stop being _smooth_.”

Ignis smiles, “Never.”

“I miss the days when you were stabbing me -”

“I _don’t_.”

“- at least then I stood a chance. In hindsight anyway. At the time I thought you were the _coolest_ thing.”

“And now I’m just you lame old husband,” Ignis teases.

As they walk Prompto swings their hands happily between their bodies, almost skipping as they head into the tourist trail. There are a few other people milling about even though it’s early in the season, late spring, just pushing towards the summer. Prompto’s bare armed and gorgeous as always, pale skin sun-kissed and more densely freckled than anyone Ignis has ever seen in his damn life.

Prompto had made the executive decision to advise Ignis on the contents of his own suitcase. Yes Ignis had button up shirts, nice deep colours with dark patterns and some lighter, more casual linen ones. But Prompto had also folded in some different coloured polo shirts and light thin sweaters. It was different for Ignis to dress so casually so many days in a row, but Prompto obviously likes it, eyes bright and full of joy each morning when he looks at him.

They’ve both got some _fancier_ clothes to wear tonight though, Ignis has reserved them a table at one of Lestallum’s _nicer_ restaurants. Not too fancy, to avoid the risk of upsetting Prompto’s tendency to be uncomfortable in places he deems _above_ him. Nothing _is_ above Prompto, of course. Prompto is the loveliest, sweetest person in the whole of Eos.

But tonight’s their _anniversary_. Not their wedding anniversary, they’re only five days out from that, but the anniversary of when they’d first come together. When they’d first kissed at Prompto’s graduation. That was they s _econd kiss_ really, but that’s beside the point in the long run.

Unfortunately the stars hadn’t aligned for them to get married on the right day, but they’d still ended up being engaged for more time than they were simply boyfriends. Ignis was young, Prompto even younger, and he’d fielded a lot of questions in that time about _aren’t you too young_ and _don’t you think you’ll change your mind_ but Ignis had remained steadfast the entire time.

 _Yes_ they were perhaps a little young, but Ignis knows his heart will never be moved from this so _no_ he does not think he will change his mind.

Ignis had posited the question to Prompto one night, a few months before their wedding day, waiting until Prompto was open and honest in those moments before his sleep. Prompto had simply laughed, warm puffs of air against Ignis’ throat and told him, “I loved you for like four years before I got you I don’t think that’s gonna vanish just because my age starts with a _two_ now.”

“Tell me if you see anything you want a picture of,” Prompto tells him now, fiddling with the device where it’s hanging on his chest.

“Prompto,” Ignis says seriously, “I’ve seen something of which I would like a picture.”

Prompto drops his hand, picking up his camera in both and hops up on his toes to look around for whatever might have peaked Ignis’ interest. Spotting nothing because he alone cannot see the object of Ignis’ eye he drops down onto his feet again, frowning up at him.

“What is it?”

“You.”

Prompto splutters and playfully punches Ignis in the arm.

He does however, once his blush has receded, pull Ignis to a stop with some of the pretty reflective rocks of the meteor as a back drop, stepping in close for a selfie. Ignis makes a mental note to get that one printed out for his desk.

-

“You’re sure you’re not _too_ tired?” Ignis asks as he watches Prompto yawn, sliding Prompto’s royal blue around his neck under his upturned collar.

“Of course not,” Prompto argues, “Today was just a little more exciting that I’d thought.”

“You enjoyed Sunny though?” Ignis check, folding the strands of the tie over and under one another.

“So much,” Prompto says, perking up a little, “I wish we could take her home.” Prompto actually flutters his eyelashes a little, like Ignis could be convinced. He probably _could_ if he’s being honest. If they didn’t live most of the way up a very tall high-rise apartment building. Ignis shakes his head at him, smiling though, and when he’s finished with Prompto’s tie he drops a kiss to the end of his nose just in case his needs the sting taken out of the refusal.

The restaurant is just a short walk from the Leville and they meander through the sparse crowds hand in hand, stepping around the impressive women just off work from the power plant and men in wrinkled business suits heading home or to the lively bars littering the city. Prompto tugs at his suit jacket a little as they walk and Ignis chuckles, smoothing out the wrinkle he’s managed to fold into the lapel, calming his nerves with a kiss on his temple.

“You look wonderful,” Ignis tells him, “Did I forget to say?”

“No, you did,” Prompto says, smile pulling up one side of his mouth. Ignis had said it _more_ than once. “I’m just still not used to these fancy threads, you know.”

“Perhaps we should have packed your dress uniform,” Ignis teases.

The restaurant isn’t particularly busy an their server leads them right over to a table just big enough for two, tucked away in a quieter part of the dining space with a view out of the window into the bustling city. Ignis steps in between Prompto and the server to helps his husband into the chair with the best view. Prompto smiles at him, a little crooked with all his teeth showing and as soon as the waitress has bustled off to grab the hastily picked out sparkling wine Prompto puts his hand on the table, palm up and inviting.

Ignis covers his hand eagerly, palm to palm and sneaking his fingers up to the delicate underside of his wrist. Prompto wiggles in his seat, pink across the cheeks. He’s so _easy_ to blush and it’s just one of the things Ignis will never be over.

The table setting is pretty, two tapered candles set apart so the diners can see each other, a basic white table cloth set with a smaller dark, burgundy one over the top. Prompto looks around a little wide eyed but the set of his shoulders is relaxed, hunch of his spine not severe enough to suggest he’s genuinely uncomfortable.

“They serve a paella I think you might like,” Ignis tells him, encouraging Prompto to open his menu.

Prompto nods, chewing his lip as he looks it over. Ignis already knows what he wants, he’d looked up the menu _several_ times to make sure there was something Prompto would not just eat but _enjoy_.

“Ooo it has _options_ ,” Prompto says only briefly looking them over, “I’ll get the sea food one so you’ll enjoy it if you try it.”

“Prompto…” Ignis says, a fond bubble swelling in his chest.

It’s so _sweet_ , so quintessentially Prompto that Ignis is suddenly upset they’re not _alone_ , that he can’t bundle Prompto into his arms and press a dozen - a _hundred_ \- kisses over his perfect, wonderful face.

He reaches across the table with his hand to brush Prompto’s cheek with his fingers, not really paying attention when his hand knocks against something. Prompto’s eyes soften and he reaches up to cup them closer to his face, tilting his head into Ignis' touch.

But then his brow creases and his nose wrinkles. With a yell of surprise he pulls free from Ignis’ hold.

“Iggy, shit,” Prompto says and Ignis turns to look where Prompto points and -

Ignis knocked over the candle. He set the table cloth on fire. Ignis freezes dumb at the sight of the flames licking along the table top, completely dumbfounded that he could have done something so careless.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Prompto says again and he watches as Prompto dumps both their water glasses over the flames, dampening them at once.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis blurts.

Prompto laughs, a nervous little bubble of noise and reaches to take one of Ignis’ hand back in both his own. Prompto runs his thumb over the wide band formed by Ignis’ wedding and engagement rings.

“You okay?” Prompto asks.

Ignis blinks a few times and then nods. The water from the table cloth started to _drip, drip, drip_ down onto the floor.

“Okay, I’ve got your wine - oh.”

They turn as one to look at the server as she stares down at the mess of their table with wide eyes.

“We had a bit of an accident,” Prompto says.

She glances at the burnt mess and then at their joined hands. Managing a fairly passable smile she says, “Let’s get you guys to a new table.”

-

Every thirty seconds or so Prompto _laughs,_ head turned towards his pillow to muffle the sound. Ignis squeezes him around the middle, tight enough it has to be uncomfortable but it only seems to make Prompto giggle louder.

“Stop laughing at your husband,” Ignis teases but in reality he loves Prompto’s laugh so much, loves him happy and bubbly, that he doesn’t even mind when it’s at his own expense.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto says, sounding anything but. Ignis is appeased a little when he Prompto wiggles over onto his other side, violet-blue eyes alight with mirth as he presses close, “Noct always says you’ll burn down the world for me but - I dunno maybe you should only do that when the world is hurting me and not just indiscriminately set restaurants on fire like you did today.”

Ignis kisses the tip of his nose, holding him close.

“Only if you insist,” Ignis agrees.

\- - -

There’s apparently a pretty waterfall not far from Lestallum, off the tourist track enough that it’s never particular busy. The concierge tells Ignis about it on their second to last day in Lestallum when Ignis mentions he’d like something low-stress to do with his husband that day. The concierge drops a little pin on Ignis’ map app for the nearest parking spot and Ignis runs to the market to get ingredients enough to make them a little picnic.

Prompto pouts at him for _putting himself out_ but ends up helping him stuff local cheese and smoked meat into fresh backed rolls before wrapping them all up and layering food and drinks carefully into a backpack.

“So where are we going?” Prompto asks, back pack strapped on and fairly _bursting_ with excitement over an unexpected adventure.

 _Gods_ Ignis loves him. He makes every moment effortlessly brighter. Ignis can’t remember how he ever got on without him.

“Just a little afternoon trip. Did you charge your camera?”

“Duh,” Prompto says, “Will it be pretty?”

Ignis nods, “Will pale in comparison you you though, my love.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and slips the backpack into the back-seat before climbing into the passenger side. Ignis follows suit on the drivers side and snaps his seat belt across quickly and then pointedly stares are Prompto until he complies. They bought Ignis’ car for their little vacation, reliable and efficient if not particularly fancy. It has a jack for Prompto to hook his phone into and _blast tunes_ though and as that makes his husband happy then so it does Ignis as well.

It really is a short drive, barely forty-five minutes and Ignis is pulling up to the parking spot a little after eleven o’clock, the sun shining through a thin layer of clouds to make a pleasant afternoon without being overly warm. Prompto seems content with his bare arms but Ignis had made sure to fold a sweater into the bottom of the back pack _just in case_.

“Ooo,” Prompto says in interest as they make their way down the edge of the road, towards the large wide steps heading down into what Ignis would describe as a well kept little wilderness.

“You’ve barely seen anything,” Ignis points out.

“Yeah but it’s _green_ ,” Prompto argues and he drops Ignis a wink, “I like green.”

Ignis feels his own cheeks warm a little and he steps close to Prompto to drape his arm over Prompto’s shoulders as they make their way down the steps. He presses a kiss into the soft spikes of Prompto's blond hair because _why not_.

Prompto almost trips over his feet when he hears the rushing of water, but thankfully Ignis still has a hold of him and manages to stop him face planting into rough ground.

“Careful, darling,” Ignis says.

“Waterfall?” Prompto says, “Did you bring me to a waterfall?”

“If I’d known you’d be this excited I would have skipped the chocobo post and bought you right here,” Ignis says.

Prompto mouth opens and then snaps shut.

“This whole trip has been perfect,” Prompto says.

“Not excited to go home?”

“Well sure,” Prompto says, “I miss Noct and Gladio and our _bed_. Plus I gave you a reprieve from pet-begging during the wedding planning but now I’m a _Scientia_ officially I’m going to start right back up again.”

Ignis buries his smile by pressing his face into Prompto’s hair again. Prompto leans briefly into the affection and then pulls right out of his hold, scampering along the path eagerly towards the noise.

Ignis had quite liked the sound of _Ignis Argentum-Scientia_ but when Prompto’s foster parents had flat out _refused_ to come to their wedding and support their relationship well -

The least Ignis could do was give Prompto an escape from them completely. He’d shed his parents and old name like a cocoon, Noctis and his father standing on Prompto's side during the ceremony in their place and Prompto couldn’t have been happier for it.

“Come on, Igs,” he calls over his shoulder.

Ignis follows a few steps behind, enjoying the view of his tight little form in skin tight jeans and the extra bulk in his shoulders from his past year in the Crownsguard, the way his torso narrows down into his svelte waist.

They meander down the path together, Prompto stopping every few paces to take pictures of some lush shrubbery or try and snap a pretty bird that flies out in front of them. The river swings wide around a stretch of grass that edges to smooth rocks at the water’s edge and Ignis supposes this will be a good enough place for them to set out their picnic later. For now though they follow the river up the bank, right up towards the rushing waterfall.

“Wow,” Prompto says, camera right up in front of his eyes.

“Beautiful,” Ignis agrees. The path leads further up, right along the waters edge and beyond the rushing water to where the water falls down, leaving an open space beyond. Water sprays up in a fine mist, settling along the bare skin of Ignis’ arms where he has his sleeves rolled up. Prompto stops snapping pictures to wipe his camera lens clean.

“Iggy look there’s a cave,” Prompto says pointing ahead. Sure enough, hidden behind the curtain of water is an opening into the earth, dark and ominous with an - in Ignis’ opinion - completely unnecessary warning sign to _Do Not Enter_.

“Who would even _want to?_ ” Prompto asks, mirroring Ignis' thoughts with an affected shudder.

“Gladio,” Ignis answers at once. Prompto snorts.

“When you’re right, you’re right.”

Prompto wanders again, taking pictures of the light glinting off the wet rocks. Ignis is content, as always, to follow and watch, trying to see the world through Prompto's exquisite view. The sun manages to break through the clouds, a brighter wash of light that protects against the chill of the spray and as they step back out into it Prompto tilts his head up into the sun to appreciate it’s rays. It warms his face, eyelids fluttering closed and Ignis is thrown asunder all over again by how beautiful Prompto is, how lucky Ignis is to have found him and not given into the desire to push him away.

Prompto smiles as he starts moving again and Ignis follows like a man entranced.

Prompto stops to take pictures of a flowering shrub and as he crouches down the loveliness of him is obscured by the backpack he’d insisted on carrying himself. Having the view impeded rather brings Ignis back to himself and he shakes his head, forcing himself to give his husband a little space by wandering to the edge of the bank and peering down at the water. It’s beautifully clear and as Ignis is watching he sees the unexpected shape of a little grey fish swim past.

Ignis hadn’t been expecting that. Had thought that fishing would only be viable further out into the wilds of Lucis. He'll have to let Noctis know, maybe if they form a base in Lestallum they could get Noctis out of the city for fresh air and to explore the country he will one day rule.

Prompto gasps and Ignis turns around to look at him fast as a whip.

Prompto’s got his hand raised in front of him, a beautiful yellow butterfly hooked on one of his fingers, delicate wings fluttering.

And it’s so very lovely.

Ignis wants to be _there_ , right by his side this very instant and he takes a step forwards -

But there’s only air underneath his feet.

Ignis hits the water with a _smack_ , knee hitting a rock and cold rushing up over his body. The water’s deep enough to mostly protect him from the rocky bed of the river, but not so deep that Ignis can’t get himself orientated easily, drifting only a short way before he manages to turn over and plant his feet onto the river bed to halt his movements.

“ _Iggy!_ ” Prompto cries, “Ignis, fuck, Iggy are you okay?”

There’s a _sploosh_ followed by the sound of water being kicked up and then Prompto’s legs are in view right before he _thunks_ down onto his knees. Warm hands cup Ignis’ face and he goes they way they press, looking up into Prompto’s face, creased with worry and eyes glassy.

“You needn’t have gotten wet darling,” Ignis says.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asks again, a demanding edge to his tone.

“Quite alright,” Ignis says, “A little surprised, perhaps.”

Prompto laughs weakly and then he leans forward, covering Ignis’ mouth with his own, warm and wet and _wonderful_. Ignis sits forward, wrapping his arms about Prompto’s waist and tipping him over into Ignis’ lap. Prompto lets out another laugh, a bright giggle right into Ignis’ mouth.

“Iggy the water is cold,” Prompto tells him but he wraps his own arms over Ignis’ shoulders and presses their chests together.

“But _you’re_ warm,” Ignis purrs, dipping one hand below the water level to squeeze Prompto’s ass.

Prompto’s huff is warm against his cheek but the way his tongue sneaks into Ignis’ mouth is _hot_. Prompto presses forward and Ignis is forced to let go of his waist to stop them from both flopping straight back into the water and Prompto _sighs_ beautifully as their bodies align properly.

“We’re in public,” Prompto mumbles, pushing a damp hand through Ignis’ hair.

“I don’t see anyone around,” Ignis points out and Prompto goes right back to kissing him.

Unfortunately they’re play is halted when Prompto’s teeth start chattering, almost biting clean through Ignis’ lip. They walk down the river a short way before they find a part of the bank that’s low enough to step up onto in skin tight, _wet_ denim. Prompto wriggles, a little like a puppy trying to shake off water, before he trots away back to where he’d tossed down the backpack and secured his camera.

They have to head back to the hotel to shower - together this time, Prompto _insists_ \- and they end up spreading their food across the bed and eating it in their underwear, wrapped in blankets and passing little morsels of food from fingers to lips.

It’s better than any waterfall side picnic could ever be.

\- - -

“Home,” Prompto says with a happy little sigh as Ignis pulls into his assigned parking space.

“Home,” Ignis agrees.

Prompto yawns with a stretch and as twists his neck around he spots the car filling the guest parking space.

“Is that Gladio’s car?” Prompto asks.

“I think he and Noctis wanted to see us on our return,” Ignis explains as neutrally as he can.

It’s only just getting dark, not far into the evening, plenty of time for them to head upstairs and eat take-out with their closest friends.

And should also be plenty of time for Prompto to meet the surprise Ignis has for him. One last wedding present.

“I’m gonna hug Noct so hard,” Prompto says as he starts to climb out of the car, “And he’s gonna hate every second of it.”

Ignis laughs, climbing out and heading over to Prompto at the trunk. They managed to pack light so it’s hardly any bother at all to get all their luggage wheeled and carried to the elevator. Prompto leans into his side as it climbs up to their floor and Ignis presses his forehead into Prompto’s hair, careful not to dig his glasses in.

Ignis is _very_ happy to be home, delighted even. A lovely holiday with Prompto was just what he needed but there’s something to be said for being with Prompto in their own space. Curled up close and intimate with him in their bed. Even if that bed might be a _little_ more full from tonight onwards tonight.

The elevator _dings_ and Prompto pulls away, grabbing the larger of the wheeled suitcases and dragging it behind him as he approaches the door. When he gets there he doesn’t bother to try and dig out his key - Ignis suspects he may have left it _inside_ the apartment anyway - but simply bangs on the door.

Ignis laughs.

“What’s up squirt?” Gladio says, grinning as he pulls the door wide for them.

“Wait!” comes Noct’s almost frantic voice, “Just one second.”

Gladio catches Ignis’ eye and winks. Obediently Prompto pauses in the entrance way, brow creasing as they listen to the pounding of Noct’s feet and then their bedroom door closes sharply. Noct must rush back over because he suddenly appears at Gladio’s elbow, a little out of breath and smile a little _too_ earnest to be genuine. Ignis hopes Prompto’s trust in his best friend holds tight or he’s sure to be suspicious.

The notch between Prompto’s eyebrows stays but he abandons his luggage and squeezes past Gladio to launch himself at Noct. Noct _oofs_ but simply rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around Prompto’s back in return. Gladio shakes his head and reaches for Prompto’s discarded luggage.

“How are the Scientias?” Gladio asks, shifting Prompto’s stuff into the apartment and then reaching for the bag in Ignis’ hand despite his silent protests.

“Wonderful,” Ignis answers, “Or at least this half is.”

“Also wonderful,” Prompto says but his voice is a little muffled by Noct’s shoulder.

“Okay, Prom,” Noct laughs, “I missed you too.” Noct rolls his eyes again but Ignis for one catches the extra squeeze he gives around Prompto’s shoulders before releasing him.

“We already ordered food,” Gladio says, “Noct tried to force pizza but I talked him around to Galahdian.”

“Marvellous. Will it be here soon or do we have time to -?”

“Should be time,” Noct says quickly.

Prompto looks between them, eyes darting among his three companions. Pretty blue eyes narrowing slightly.

“Time for what?” Prompto asks.

“Noct?” Ignis suggests but the Prince shakes his head.

“You should get her.”

Prompto makes a noise, somewhere between a squeal and a whine. Ignis kisses his temple as he passes on the way to the bedroom and his darling is almost _vibrating_ with excitement.

Ignis had found the cat shortly before they left for their honeymoon, in the three day gap between their nuptials and their departure. Ignis hadn’t _meant_ to find a cat that day, he’d simply gone into the shelter during a rare moment of down time to see if he _liked_ cats in a more general sort of way. They’d made his eyes itch and he’d been all but appalled at the smell - though let them off on that as there were two dozen or so in the shelter. The kittens were obviously charming, gangly legs and pitiful meows but it was only when the assistant had lead him through to the adult cats that he’d seen her.

And fallen in love.

They think she’s about four and they’d picked her up on the street in fairly good condition, if a little thin, and though she had a micro-chip the information stored in it had lead nowhere but a dead end. She’s _gorgeous_ of course, calico coat with large orange and black splotches all across her back and flanks and the purest white from the tip of her chin all along her belly to the base of her tail. Her tail is fluffy and almost all black, hints of ginger showing through in the light.

Ignis had paid the adoption deposit _immediately_ after he held her the first time, explaining that they were going away soon but Ignis would arrange for one of his friends to pick her up as soon as possible.

And so Noctis had spent the last few days cat-sitting for them - with Prompto none the wiser - letting her get used to her new home and getting her out of the shelter as early as they could.

She’s curled up on the corner of the bed when Ignis slips into the room but blinks open her bright eyes and pushing up onto her legs when he approaches. Ignis holds out his hand and she sniffs it before raising her chin allowing Ignis to give her a pleasant scratch just there.

“Are you ready to meet Prompto?” Ignis asks her. She flicks her tail but leaps into Ignis’ outstretched arms when he offers so Ignis supposes that’s a positive response. Noctis has text him many times the past few days to confirm how sweet she is - in vague, often incomprehensible terms though to make sure Prompto couldn’t work anything out if he happened upon the messages.

Ignis suspects if they hadn't arrived home soon Noct might have stolen her for himself.

She makes a pleasant purring noise close to his ear as Ignis carries her into the other room but Ignis can barely hear it over the sound of Prompto’s gasp.

“ _Oh Gods_ ,” Prompto whispers, “Holy shit - are they - are we -”

“I hope you’re not upset you didn’t get to come help pick her out,” Ignis says, suddenly nervous. His throat feels a little tight but his eyes _uncomfortably_ dry.

Prompto shakes his head, mouth adorably agape.

“She’s so _pretty_ ,” Prompto breathes.

Ignis smiles.

“Does she have a name?” Prompto asks and he suddenly seems to regain movement in his limbs, slowly approaching Ignis and holding out his hand. Like with Ignis she sniffs his fingers and then tilts her head back for a chin scratch.

Prompto makes a barely discernible whine.

“No name,” Ignis says, “Well, unless Noct -”

“Uh. Well,” the Prince hedges.

“He couldn’t just call her _cat_ ,” Gladio defends to Ignis’ surprise.

“What did you name the baby?” Prompto asks.

“Just like - when I was putting down her food and stuff -”

“ _Noctis_ ,” Ignis sighs.

“Well I’d go, _come on Little Miss_ and she’d follow me to her food bowl.”

“Little Miss?” Prompto says deadpan, “ _Little Miss_?”

“What’s wrong with Little Miss?” Gladio asks, “She’s little, she’s a miss.”

“Little Miss is like the _absence_ of a name,” Prompto frowns at his two friends, the closest approximation to a glare to ever happen on his wonderful face before turning back to Ignis and their new cat. He holds out his hands tentatively and when Ignis loosens his hold on her she climbs right into them.

And starts purring.

Ignis blinks, then sneezes.

It would be an awful shame for him to be getting sick _now_ , right after he just took the better part of two weeks off work.

“You okay, babe?” Prompto asks.

Ignis smiles, opening his arm for Prompto to step into. With Prompto tucked close to his side Ignis reaches to stroke across their cat’s back as she nuzzles into Prompto’s jaw.

The cat has excellent taste, Ignis knew he liked her.

\- - -

Ignis _really_ thinks he’s getting a cold for a few days.

Until he realises that his symptoms are clearing up around lunch time and only settling in again in the evening.

After he’s been around the _cat_.

“No Miss Pickle Darling, Iggy won’t like it if you put your claws in the couch,” Prompto says, voice dropped like he’s pretending Ignis won’t be able to hear. Ignis is actually less concerned about claws in the couch - an inevitability - than about the other words that just came out of his husband.

“Prompto, what on Eos did you just call the cat?”

Prompto straightens up with the cat in his arms, nuzzling his cheek against her head. Ignis quite likes doing that too but he’s been avoiding it the last few days, hoping limited contact around his face might help lessen the symptoms. It’s worked _somewhat_ which is good but disappointing because Ignis is now one hundred percent sure that he is allergic to their cat.

The cat that he and his husband both love.

The cat his husband has apparently given no less than three names.

“Well I was trying out names but she really only responded when I used a bunch at once.”

Ignis smiles at him, giving into the urge to scratch between her ears when Prompto carries her over.

“But, _you_ are darling, love,” Ignis points out.

Prompto blushes and turns to press his smile against the top of _Miss Pickle Darling_ ’s head.

“Yeah I um - I like hearing you say it,” Prompto admits, unable to meet Ignis’ eye, “So I though if we called the cat that I’d get to hear it more.”

Ignis melts.

His eyes are itchy and his nose is about start streaming but it’s worth it. Worth it for this.

“My two darlings then, are you?” Ignis says.

Prompto nods, “Hopefully we’ll get her down to just Pickle one day. You know, because pickles are a thing you love but pretend not to. Just like you did with cats before you found this little angel.”

Ignis’ mouth opens and then closes.

Prompto's got a point.

\- - -

Ignis goes to the pharmacy and buys some over the counter allergy medication.

If Ignis takes one before he gets in the car on the way home he makes it right up until they got to bed with little more in the way of symptoms than dry eyes - which he can simply use some of Prompto’s eye drops to relieve - and a slight itchiness in his throat. In the morning however he wakes up crusty eyed and stuffed nosed because no matter how hard they try to teach her not to Pickle likes to sleep up on their pillows, close to whichever face she can manage, wedging herself between the two of them if she can.

Prompto’s noticed something is wrong with Ignis. And he’s starting to worry.

He’s got one arm around Pickle, trying to keep her squirming form in his lap and the other palm pressed against Ignis’ brow.

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis tries to reassure.

“You’re hot,” Prompto argues, “And not in the _oh shit you’re so fucking sexy_ kind of way I normally mean.”

Ignis smiles, “I promise I’ll be alright after a shower.” Prompto’s brow creases a little further and the corners of his mouth downturn in a way that is _distinctly_ unappealing.

Prompto isn’t one for arguing though so he simply continues to look concerned, leaning forward to kiss between Ignis’ eyebrows where he’s laid out against the pillows. He pops Pickle down onto the bed.

“Keep daddy company, Miss Pickle Darling,” Prompto says, busting out the full name, “I’ll make him some coffee.”

“I love you,” Ignis tells him as he clambers off the mattress.

Prompto blows him a kiss over his shoulder, “I love you, more.”

Pickles settles on her belly, paws outstretched towards Ignis and showing off her precious toe beans that make Prompto practically _expire_ every time she lets him touch them.

“I love you, too,” Ignis tells her and she meows quietly.

Ignis is going to have to make an appointment with his doctor. He’s sure there’s a way around the situation. Pickle is too precious to give up, but eventually Prompto will work it out and Ignis doesn’t think it’s overly prideful to think Prompto's love for his husband might trump the love for their cat.

Ignis doesn't want them to have to make that decision.

\- - -

Prompto works it out.

Ignis gets home from work on the day he _finally_ makes time to see his doctor, shiny new prescription tucked in his briefcase to find Prompto sitting on the couch with pickle in his lap, tearfully if not _full_ crying as he strokes over her back. She’s purring up a storm but even that noise doesn’t seem to console him.

“Prompto, darling,” Ignis says in alarm, abandoning his briefcase haphazardly and rushing to take a seat next to him, “Whatever is the matter?”

“You’re allergic to Miss Pickle Darling,” Prompto says miserably, “And you’ve just been _suffering_ this whole time.”

“I’d hardly say _suffering_ -”

“Iggy,” Prompto cuts him off, “It’s why you keep seeming sick. You should have _said_ something.”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Ignis tries.

“Of course I’m worried,” Prompto sighs.

Ignis reaches out to pet Pickle’s head but Prompto gently smacks his hand away.

“ _Prompto_ ,” Ignis sighs.

“I spoke to Noct,” Prompto barrels on, and from the way he’s breathing in deep and speaking very succinctly Ignis can tell he’s about three seconds away from losing it completely. Ignis may not be allowed to pet the cat but Prompto hasn’t said he can’t comfort _him_ so he wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes him in close. Prompto slumps a little into his side and when he continues there’s a heart-breaking wobble in his voice.

“And Noct said that he would take Miss Pickle Darling in and that means we can still _see_ her and hopefully the allergy meds you’ve been taking -” he pins Ignis with a watery glare that works better than any _real_ glare he could ever try “- will work if we’re only there for evenings and stuff.”

“Prompto, there’s really no need -”

“You can’t be sick every -”

Ignis leans in and quietens him with a kiss. Prompto gasps softly and Ignis takes advantage of the part in his lips to sweep in with his tongue and truly distract him. Prompto’s got pink cheeks and lips when Ignis pulls away and so distracted that he doesn’t seem to notice Pickle has crawled into Ignis’ lap. Ignis kisses along his cheek towards his jawline while Ignis places one hand on Pickle’s head to welcome her in.

“I went to see the doctor today,” Ignis says simply when he’s _finally_ had his fill of Prompto’s soft freckles skin.

“Are you - is it something else? Are you actually sick?”

Ignis shakes his head, “Unfortunately my littlest darling is to blame for my symptoms. _But_ -” Ignis stresses as Prompto opens his mouth to argue again, “- the doctor came up with some stronger medicine for me to take that should completely alleviate all my symptoms.”

Prompto’s face softens but not, as Ignis had hoped, to complete acceptance.

“You can’t take medicine _everyday_ ,” Prompto says.

“No different to my multi-vitamin, love,” Ignis points out.

“Huh,” Prompto says, “And you - you really wouldn’t mind?”

“What I’d _mind_ is having to give Pickle up. Even if it is only to Noctis,” Ignis tells him honestly.

Prompto reaches over to scratch under Pickle’s chin and she starts up a rumbling purr that vibrates against Ignis’ thigh.

“So she can stay? We can all stay together?”

“We can all stay together,” Ignis promises before teasing, “But I’m going to start insisting you simply call her Pickle from now on.”

Prompto laughs, all traces of tears gone.

“I will concede to Miss Pickle as long we’re both also _darling_ ,” Prompto says.

“Well that’s not conceding anything at all,” Ignis laughs.

Prompto pushes his head towards him and purses his lips like he’s asking for a kiss.

“Deal?”

Ignis kisses him.

<>

The Scientia household has a lot of anniversaries all in a row.

First is Ignis and Prompto’s _original_ anniversary, followed just a few short days later by their wedding anniversary.

Some people - Noct and Gladio - insist that they’re supposed to stop celebrating their _dating_ anniversary now it’s been superseded by a marriage.

Ignis does not agree.

Prompto _would_ agree but he likes the opportunity to spoil Ignis as much as Ignis does him.

For their first anniversary Prompto had recreated their first date and they’d sat on that same bench, eating mixed seafood from brown paper all over again. Ignis had remade their wedding menu last weekend, _better_ even than was served to them on that special day, in Prompto's opinion at least. Ignis had secretly thought so too but it was nice to have it confirmed by someone else, a pleasant boost to his ego from his preferred ego booster.

But today is a special anniversary. Because today Pickle has been living with them for an entire year.

Ignis’ dose of allergy medication has been being slowly reduced all year to build up a natural immunity and now, thankfully, Ignis can snuggle into her thick coat and trail a laser pointer around the apartment to his hearts content with little to no reaction - unless her nails catch against his skin of course, and then his eyes stream and his throat tries to close up and Prompto has to scoop Pickle up and away from him.

It's worth it.

She never scratches _Prompto_ but then Prompto has the patience to wait hours on end for her to make her way into her pet carrier of her own volition while Ignis distinctly does _not_. Thankfully she doesn’t have to go to the vet often, nothing outside routine appointments and check-ups.

Last night Ignis had finely diced cooked meats, lightly seasoned to be delicious but not harmful, and then made a clear set jelly that smelt _foul_ to Ignis but judging from the way Pickle had been twisting around his legs purring up a storm she was certainly eager. Ignis had pressed the meat into a terrine and poured the jelly over, settling it into the fridge to set for today - Pickle’s birthday. For all intents and purposes.

There had been left over jelly and Pickle had made such a pitiful mew that Ignis had poured it thinly on a small plate and then let her snaffle it all up the moment it had cooled. Prompto constantly accuses Ignis of spoiling her - the filthy hypocrite - but really Ignis just doesn’t like waste.

“Husband I’m ho-ome!” Prompto sings just seconds after the front door closes. Pickles springs down from Ignis’ lap and races off towards him.

“Hello darling,” Ignis calls, also getting to his feet.

Prompto looks tired and Ignis opens his arms to him, Prompto pausing to scoop up the cat before stepping into his hold and pressing close. Ignis passes his hands down Prompto’s spine, noting the tension up around his shoulders and makes a note to _pamper_ him just as soon as they’re done celebrating their little angel.

Prompto nuzzles right into Ignis’ neck, fluttering little kisses against his skin and Pickle purrs loudly.

Ignis thinks this might very well be heaven.

Ignis strokes down Prompto’s spine again and nudges his head with his own to pull his face away from his skin and seal their mouths together. Prompto hums happily, hand twisting into the fabric of Ignis’ shirt.

“Lets get Pickle her treat and then you can have a relax,” Ignis suggests, “How about a nice bath, hmm?”

“Sure,” Prompto says happily, “I love having a bath with you.”

Prompto grins and Ignis can’t help but lean in to kiss the corner of that smile. That’s _not_ what Ignis had meant but whatever his husband wants he shall receive.

They pull apart and Prompto sets Pickle down but she must sense something in the air because she immediately beelines for the kitchen and jumps up onto the end of the breakfast bar - the one counter Ignis has conceded to her use.

“Two secs,” Prompto says, “I got her a candle.”

“She’ll try to eat the wax,” Ignis warns but he stops to grab their matches from the draw on the way to fridge to grab Pickle’s dinner.

“She will _not_ ,” Prompto calls indignantly.

Ignis take the little dish over to where he’d set out a plate earlier - Pickle trying to stand on her back legs to get at it - and turns it over so it slides out in a neat squat disk.

“Ooo that looks like _really_ fancy cat food,” Prompto says, coming over with a single candle in hand. It’s the sort that would normally appear on a birthday cake but coloured gold and probably more expensive than Prompto would allow on _his_ birthday cake.

“For a second there I thought you were going to say it looked delicious,” Ignis says.

“Uh. I mean - if you asked me to eat it, I would,” Prompto admits. Ignis laughs.

“No need,” Ignis promises, “I will make you something far more tasty.”

Prompto pops the candle into the terrine, taking the box of matches from the side. Ignis steps up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, crossing his hands on the soft definition of his belly.

Pickle meows.

“Alright, alright,” Prompto says laughing as he strikes the match.

They don’t _sing_ happy birthday for several reasons: Prompto gets singing shy when he’s fully aware of his audience, Ignis _doesn’t_ sing and, perhaps most importantly, Pickle is a _cat_.

Instead they say _Happy Birthday_ joyfully together and when Pickle meows again in response Prompto pushes the plate into her usual eating spot. As Pickle lowers her mouth to the food Prompto hastily blows out the small flame.

Ignis is just pleased there's no jokes pertaining to _him_ and a certain accident last year. Like there normally are whenever someone lights a candle in Ignis' presence.

Prompto watches for a few seconds then twists around in Ignis’ hold, wrapping his own arms under Ignis’ and around _his_ waist to squeeze him tight while he presses his face into Ignis’ collar. Ignis shifts his arms so they’re a little more comfortable, resting naturally around Prompto’s shoulders.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto says.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to say thank you,” Prompto mumbles.

“Whatever for?”

Carefully Ignis coaxes Prompto’s face up with a hand on his chin, worried to discover Prompto’s perfect violet eyes glazed with anxiety and uncertainly. Ignis strokes his thumb over Prompto’s cheek, hoping his own face is open and free of judgement.

“Just for, you know, taking a chance on me - on _us_.”

“Prompto…” Ignis has the distinct impression Prompto would be scuffing his foot along the ground nervously if he could.

“I know you’re going to say there’s no thanks necessary but this is the happiest I’ve ever been - happier than I ever thought I _would_ be. So. Thank you.”

Ignis strokes his cheek again and asks him, “You know I feel the same way?”

Prompto gives him a shy little smile and ducks his head.

“I love you.”

Ignis tugs on his jaw again, tilting Prompto’s face up so he can press a long, chaste but meaningful kiss against his soft mouth. Prompto sighs happily, one of Ignis’ favourite little noises and when they pull apart Prompto ducks his head back into Ignis’ collar and gives him another squeeze.

“I love you, too,” Prompto says.

Ignis might have been content to stay like this for a long while except -

“Prompto?” Ignis breaks the silence.

“Hmm?”

“Pickle is trying to eat the candle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) now. Come say hi!


End file.
